


Thy Soul, Alight In The Dark

by Dr_Schwarz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mystery, Possession, Psychological Trauma, Telepathy, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds, ghost ship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz
Summary: Когда опальный отставной капитан Звёздного Флота и нынешний охотник за поживой Джеймс Кирк натыкается на вулканское исследовательское судно, брошенное на самом краю пространства Федерации, он думает, что ему наконец улыбнулась удача. Однако, состояние корабля и судьба его экипажа превращают то, что должно было обернуться днём рутинной работы в нечто куда более странное. Пока Кирк и его команда решают следует ли им будить спящего выжившего, становится ясно, что кошмары только начинаются.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thy Soul, Alight In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327285) by [Aerlalaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlalaith/pseuds/Aerlalaith). 



— Сулу, у вас получится подвести нас поближе? — Джим привстал, наполовину высунувшись из капитанского кресла. Его пальцы скользнули по протертой ткани подлокотника, когда он поднял руку, указав на обзорный экран. — Что, чёрт возьми, _это_ такое?

— Выглядит как корабль, — сказала Ухура, оглянувшись на основной обзорный экран, а затем снова вернулась к своей станции. Она нажала несколько точек на дисплее, перенастраивая свои наушники.

— Не может оно быть кораблём, — заявил Сулу. Длинные пальцы танцевали над консолью, заставляя их собственное судно мягко скользить к объекту общего интереса. — Слишком большое.

— Может это станция, — Чехов вертел своё кресло, чтобы посмотреть. Его здоровый глаз расширился. — Оно большое.

— Звучит тоже как корабль.

— Звучит как корабль? — Сулу явно был настроен скептически. Ухура бросила на него невозмутимый взгляд.

— Звучит как корабль, — повторила она с уверенностью. — Капитан, — она подняла голову на всё ещё хмурившегося экрану Джима. — Никаких передач, но один из двигателей посылает энергетические импульсы. Хоть и слабые.

Внимание Джима переключилось на неё.

— Энергетические импульсы? Уточните.

— Как по мне, это звучит похоже на сломанный варп-двигатель, — медленно произнесла Ухура, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб.

Атмосфера на мостике резко накалилась, когда все обернулись, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на корабль, по-прежнему неподвижно висевший на экране.

— Сулу, — сказал Джим через какое-то время. — Сохраняйте дистанцию, пока у Скотти не появится возможность взглянуть на него, идёт?

Пока Джим говорил, Сулу развернул их траекторию в обратную сторону, туда, откуда они пришли. Словно рыба, бегущая от кита, у которого внезапно обнаружились зубы.

— Никаких возражений с моей стороны, капитан, — согласился он.

Джим постучал по коммуникатору, встроенному в подлокотник кресла. Появившиеся статические помехи быстро сменились тишиной. Джим закатил глаза и ударил по нему снова.

— ...а, капитан?

— Скотти, здесь... — он замолк, колеблясь, его взгляд снова был прикован к гигантскому судну. — Здесь большой корабль.

— Большой корабль, капитан?

Он мог слышать скепсис в голосе Скотти даже сквозь шум статики. Вздохнув, он заговорил резче.

— Да, мистер Скотт. Здесь необычайно огромное космическое судно, занимающее всё пространство обзорного экрана, и именно это я имел в виду, говоря _большой корабль_ , — он бросил на экран ещё один взгляд. — Оно должно быть раза в три больше, чем была Энтерпрайз, и не далее, чем в ста километрах от нашего правого борта.

— Капитан, оно... Больше, чем Энтерпрайз, вы говорите? — пауза. — Это очень необычно. Не так уж много найдётся судов больше Энтерпрайз.

— Скотти.

— Она ведь была флагманом, не так ли? Я даже не знаю, можно ли построить корабль в три раза больше и заставить двигаться быстрее, чем чёртова баржа.

— Скотти.

— Я хочу сказать, вы уверены?

— Скотти, — проговорил Джим, терпение которого уже держалось на нитке. — Я уверяю вас. Здесь корабль гигантских размеров. Здесь, на границе пространства Федерации, прямо перед нами.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— И он движется, капитан?

Джим ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Нет, вообще-то он смотрится как дохлая рыба в воде.

— Ну, тогда...

— Но Ухура уловила энергетическую пульсацию от одного из двигателей. Если его варп-ядро до сих пор работает, я не хочу, чтобы мы подходили ближе, пока вы не посмотрите.

Скотти издал звук одобрения.

— Это очень разумно с вашей стороны, сэр.

— Я стараюсь, мистер Скотт.

— Признаки жизни?

Прежде чем он смог ответить, раздался скрежет отчаянно нуждающихся в починке механизмов и приглушённые проклятия. Джим зажмурился и повернулся, чтобы раздраженно глянуть на дверь. Она открылась ровно настолько, чтобы впустить немного света с другой стороны, но не больше.

— Чехов, — сказал он устало, кивнув в сторону источника беспокойства. — Можете его впустить, пожалуйста?

За дверями раздался отчётливый глухой удар, подозрительно похожий на звук, который может издать ботинок при интенсивном контакте со стеной.

Больше проклятий.

— Уже иду, капитан, — Чехов поднял гаечный ключ.

— Спасибо, — Джим снова нажал на коммуникатор. — Скотти, мы не видим никаких признаков жизни, но учитывая обстоятельства… — он на мгновение прервался, бросив взгляд на Чехова, отложившего гаечный ключ ради огромного стального лома, который они держали у входа на мостик и использовали для ручного открывания дверей, — …но учитывая обстоятельства, — заговорил он снова, — я не удивлюсь, если био-сканер просто сломан, — когда он произнёс последнюю фразу, обзорный экран зашипел и погас. Джим вздохнул.

— Ах, — деликатно произнёс Скотти, когда Чехов с криком рухнул назад и двери распахнулись. Человек, который был пойман в ловушку позади них, вошёл внутрь, едва не дымясь от злости.

— Джим, _Богом_ клянусь, если ты не починишь эти двери, когда мы в следующий раз будем в доках, я сниму их с петель собственными руками!

— Привет, Боунс, — Джим махнул ему, всё ещё разговаривая по комму. — В любом случае, Скотти, поднимитесь на мостик, когда у вас появится свободное время и взгляните. Отбой.

— Доктор МакКой, вы же знаете, что корабль не полетит, если вход на мостик нельзя будет перекрыть, — напомнил ему всё ещё сидевший на полу Чехов. — Протоколы безопасности очень строгие, сэр.

— И что, на этом куске мусора нет ни одного гения? — возмутился МакКой. — Просто перепишите проклятые протоколы безопасности. Перспектива того, что я не смогу добраться до вас в чрезвычайной ситуации гораздо опасней, чем какой-то воображаемый случай, когда придётся изолировать мостик от вторжения. Да кто, чёрт возьми, вообще собирается вторгаться к _нам_?

— Боунс, — начал Джим укоризненно, — Баунти не кусок мусора. Она старается изо всех сил.

Взгляд МакКоя прошёл мимо Джима, изучая весь, по общему признанию, тесный мостик. Он задержался на обнажённом металле палубы, развороченных дверях, трещине, тянущейся от основания кресла пилота, устаревших узловатых контроллерах.

— Ты прав, Джим, — сухо сказал МакКой, повернувшись обратно к капитану. — Это оскорбление для всех кусков мусора, летающих в космическом пространстве. Мои извинения, — за его спиной обзорный экран вернулся к жизни.

— Вот именно поэтому у тебя всегда проблемы с дверями, — сообщил ему Джим. Он похлопал по подлокотнику своего кресла. — Ты не можешь просто оскорбить даму и ждать, что она спустит тебе это с рук.

МакКой сердито уставился на него.

— Это корабль, Джим. Не твоя мать.

— И слава Богу, — Джим поднялся на ноги. — Тебе здесь что-нибудь было нужно?

На этих словах МакКой внезапно помрачнел.

— Мы с Кристиной только что закончили инвентаризацию.

— Да? — У Джима появилось тянущее чувство в животе. Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло больше похоже на гримасу. — Ну, доктор, в чём мы нуждаемся? — спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать бодро.

— Насколько я могу сказать? — МакКой прислонился к консоли. — Чёрт, да почти во всём. Наша последняя стычка опустошила наши запасы адреналина, лектразина, дермалина, аксонола и многого другого.

— Естественно, — кисло произнёс Джим. Он опустил голову на руки. — Составь список того, без чего мы точно не протянем, — добавил он, массируя виски.

— Не думаю, что мы сможем пополнить запасы на следующем рандеву. Джим, мы в шаге от того, чтобы начать рвать занавески на бинты.

Джим поднял голову и на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, обмениваясь бессловесными посланиями.

— Да, — грубо сказал МакКой. — Это то, о чём я думал.

— Прости, Боунс, — голос Джима был тихим. — Прежде всего нужно поддерживать _её_ на ходу.

МакКой скрестил руки.

— Моя работа поддерживать на ходу всех _вас_.

Джим облизнул губы.

— Боунс...

На другом конце мостика раздался треск.

— Капитан, — Ухура обернулась в своём кресле. — Я принимаю передачу.

— Передачу? — Джим выпрямил спину. Он наклонился вперёд, рассеянно потянув за потёртые рукава своего холщового пиджака. — С корабля?

— С корабля? — повторил МакКой. Он всё ещё смотрел на Джима.

Джим небрежно указал ему в сторону обзорного экрана. Он смутно слышал МакКоевское ошеломлённое _«Что за чёрт?»_ и ответный смех Сулу, но большая часть его внимания была сфокусирована на Ухуре. Её брови были нахмурены, губы сжаты, краешки рта сосредоточенно напряжены.

— Кажется, так, — сказала она наконец. Она склонила голову со странным выражением лица.

— Можете идентифицировать?

Ухура медленно кивнула.

— Джим, — произнесла она, её темные глаза встретились с его глазами. — Я думаю, это вулканский.

Джим вздрогнул.

— Вулканский?

— Да.

— Ты уверена?

— Настолько, насколько вообще могу быть, — она покачала головой, снова возясь с управлением. — Очень тихо. Я не думаю, что это кто-то живой. Это повторение. Просто запись.

— Можете понять, о чём там говорится?

Ухура пожала плечами.

— Я попробую.

С длинным выдохом Джим опустился обратно в кресло. Оно зловеще скрипнуло под его весом, но Джим это проигнорировал. Вулканский корабль? Здесь? Джим встряхнулся. Странно, подумал он. Но не невозможно.

— Сулу.

— Да, капитан?

Джим кивнул на экран, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Сохраняйте дистанцию, пока не придёт Скотти, но если вы можете обогнуть его, то я бы хотел посмотреть, нет ли на корпусе чего-нибудь интересного.

Сулу кивнул.

— Как близко вы хотите, чтобы я подлетел?

— Не более чем на половину от текущего расстояния.

— Понял, — Сулу двинул рукоятку вперёд. Нос корабля на экране немного увеличился, достаточно, чтобы увидеть чистое и гладкое изящество, присущее ему несмотря на размеры. Огромные, яйцеобразные иллюминаторы, плоско-закруглённый мостик, возвышающийся позади носа, достаточно близко, чтобы сохранять эстетическую привлекательность, достаточно далеко, чтобы не нарушать аэродинамику. В кормовой части был зазор, занимающий приблизительно третью часть корпуса и огромное возвышающееся аркой кольцо в центре, расположенное там, где предположительно должен образовываться варп-пузырь. Внезапно вероятность того, что это в самом деле вулканское судно, перестала казаться такой натянутой. — Мы ищем что-то конкретное?

— Просто имя, — отозвался Джим, — или что-то вроде.

Он демонстративно проигнорировал бормотание Чехова: «Я даже не могу читать по-вулкански. Вы можете?»

— Джим, — МакКой переместился, чтобы встать рядом с ним. — Какого дьявола вулканскому судну здесь делать? Это не их пространство.

— Ну, мы-то здесь, — заметил Джим.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что я имею в виду, — скривился МакКой. — После войны вулканцы патрулируют Вулкан. Даже заставить их выслать жалкий патруль к Земле - всё равно, что выкрутить руки. И это при том, что мы совсем рядом и лучшие их союзники к тому же. Они бы не отправили что-то вроде _этого_ , — он указал на экран, — на край пространства Федерации.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Кто знает, — ответил он. — Оно здесь. Это должно что-то означать.

— Возможно это означает, что у них плохой пилот, — фыркнул МакКой.

Сулу всё ещё сканировал корпус.

— Если эта штука имеет огневую мощь, соответствующую размерам, то представьте, что она могла бы сделать с клингонами.

От этой мысли у Джима по спине пробежала дрожь.

— Достаточно, — сказал он. — Представьте, что клингоны могли бы сделать с ней.

МакКой выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Это же вулканцы, — повторил он, как будто желая успокоить самого себя. — На нём может вообще не быть оружия.

Джим бросил ещё один оценивающий взгляд на экран, в то время как проложенный Сулу курс продолжал вести их по широкому эллипсоиду вокруг корабля. Они всего лишь огибали нос.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что это так, — сказал он.

— Почему? — сощурился Чехов.

— Потому что, — медленно проговорил Джим, рассматривая судно, пока они осторожно подбирались ближе, — если такой корабль имеет соответствующую огневую мощь, то что ещё может быть мощным достаточно, чтобы вывести его из строя?

Повисла тревожная тишина.

— Отлично, Джим, — наконец буркнул МакКой, — спасибо, что поделился с нами этим чудесным озарением.

— Капитан, — они закончили свой путь вокруг носа корабля, бледный металл которого мерцал в космической тьме, и теперь плыли вдоль правого борта. Сулу указал на обзорный экран, — Здесь что-то написано.

Джим поднялся на ноги.

— Увеличьте.

Пальцы Чехова уже летали над консолью.

— Ох, — произнёс он, когда картинка расплылась на экране, — это...

— Это вулканский, — выдохнул Джим. Он сделал паузу. — Проклятье, — присмотревшись поближе, он разглядел, что под вулканскими символами была мелкая надпись, начертанная на стандарте. — V.S.S. _Bolayek,_ — прочитал он. — Хм. Никогда не слышал о таком.

— Болаек? — Переспросил Сулу. — По-моему, это даже не похоже на вулканское имя.

Чехов скрестил руки.

— Откуда вам знать? Вы даже не говорите по-вулкански, — сказал он обвинительно.

— Даже не смотрите на меня, — фыркнул МакКой, поднимая руки. — Я доктор, а не чёртов лингвист.

— Точно, — произнёс Джим. Ещё мгновение все четверо переглядывались друг с другом, а потом, словно поражённые одним и тем же осознанием, разом обернулись к совершенно другому сектору мостика. Джим прочистил горло, — Ухура?

— Нет, у меня ещё _нет_ сообщения, кап... ох, — она прервалась, внезапно обнаружив, что всеобщее внимание было приковано к ней. — Э-э, могу я вам, джентльмены, чем-то помочь? — её взгляд остановился на Джиме, который указал на увеличенное изображение корпуса.

— Это вулканское слово?

Уголок её рта дёрнулся.

— Ну, оно _написано_ на вулканском.

— _Ухура_ , — взмолился Джим.

Она ухмыльнулась ему. Затем присмотрелась внимательнее, изучая тонкие завитки и ровные линии вертикального письма.

— Конечно, — сказала она, тоном, немного оскорблённым тем фактом, что Джиму вообще понадобилось спрашивать, — _Bolayek_ означает, эм, вещь, в которой нуждаются, я думаю. Необходимость.

— Вулканцы назвали свой корабль «Необходимостью»?

— Это то, что там написано.

— Ну, теперь это звучит очень по-вулкански, — заметил МакКой. Он лениво разглядывал корабль. — Ни намёка на сентиментальность. Не могли назвать корабль, не знаю, Т’Пау или Сурак. Им нужен был корабль, и вот, пожалуйста, — он развёл руками. — V.S.S. _Необходимость_.

Джим озадаченно нахмурился.

— Нужен был корабль... вроде _этого_? Для чего?

— Думаю, мы должны были слышать о чём-то такого размера, — заметил Сулу.

МакКой наморщил нос.

— Вы уверены, Сулу? — фыркнул он. — Эти зеленокровые компьютеры могут быть нашими союзниками, но по-прежнему держат рот на замке.

Джим нахмурился.

— Боунс...

— О, да ладно, Джим. Ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Нет, нет, — отмахнулся Джим. — Ты прав, — он поджал губы. — Ухура.

— Хм? — она всё ещё была сосредоточена на сообщении, которое принимала, лицо совершенно отсутствующее, но, когда он заговорил, она приподняла один из своих наушников и вопросительно обернулась.

— Как много времени, вы думаете, это займёт?

— Не слишком много, — она пожала плечами, извиняясь. — Это немного унизительно, если честно. Но у меня уже почти получилось.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Джим. Он постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику. — Как вы думаете, когда вы закончите с сообщением, вы сможете зайти отсюда в вулканскую новостную ленту?

Ухура склонила голову.

— Возможно. Зачем?

— Хочу поискать что-нибудь про Болаек, — ответил он. — Если в земных новостях о нём ничего не было, то может хоть в вулканских что-то проскакивало.

— Ладно, хорошо.

Джим откинулся на спинку кресла, когда Ухура повернулась обратно к своей консоли, взявшись за дело с вновь обретённой энергией. Он снова перекрестил ноги, покачивая лодыжкой и изучая экран. Болаек практически не изменил свою позицию с того времени, когда они наткнулись на него своими сенсорами дальнего действия, и Джим задумался о том, как долго он плыл здесь, мёртвый, посреди черноты. Искали ли его вообще вулканцы? Или бросили, посчитав потерянным? Просто отказаться от чего-то вроде Болаека, даже не попытавшись его спасти... Для такого движимого логикой вида это казалось странным.

— Джим.

МакКой стоял по правую руку от него, и Джим повернулся чтобы взглянуть на доктора.

— Знаешь, если этот вулканский корабль похож на все остальные, у них может быть кое-что, что я могу использовать.

— Не думал, что вулканская физиология достаточно похожа на нашу, чтобы мы могли пользоваться их медикаментами.

МакКой дёрнул плечом.

— Не настолько похожа, — допустил он, — но готов поспорить, у них есть кое-какие пустяки. И другие вещи, — он искоса посмотрел на Джима. — Бинты, например. Трикодер, который не нужно заряжать каждые двадцать минут. Дермальный регенератор, сделанный где-нибудь в этом веке, — он замолчал. — Ты знаешь. Основы.

— Хорошо, я понял, — Джим потёр подбородок. — Наверняка у Скотти есть похожие мысли насчёт их инженерного.

— Не говори мне, что у тебя их нет.

Джим выдохнул.

— Есть, — признался он, затем окинул корабль ещё одним внимательным взглядом. — Но, прежде чем мы решим совершить маленькое ограбление, я хотел бы узнать куда мы вообще идём, — он развёл руками. — Может быть, кто-то его уже обчистил?

— Ты так не думаешь на самом деле, — возразил МакКой. Он кивнул на экран. — Посмотри на корпус. Прямо-таки сверкает. Ни царапинки. Мы спасательная операция или нет?

— Это не заставило меня чувствовать себя лучше, — сказал Джим. — Кроме того, — заметил он, — возможно, вулканцы ищут его или кто-то есть на борту. Мы не знаем.

— В таком случае, я думаю, у них есть проблемы посерьезней чем несколько пропавших бинтов.

— Ага, бинты и пропавший кристалл дилития, — Джим сдавил виски руками. — Знаю я, знаю, — он поднял голову. — Сперва Скотти должен взглянуть на него, —твёрдо сказал он. — И, если бы мы смогли заставить био-сканер работать, это было бы идеально.

— Он работал вчера, — сказал Сулу.

— В самом деле? — спросил Джим, немного удивляясь. — Странно. И для чего он вам тогда понадобился?

— Чтобы найти на складе мышь, — ухмыльнулся Сулу.

Глаза МакКоя резко расширились, он вцепился в спинку капитанского кресла, словно это было то единственное, что мешало ему сгореть от негодования.

— Мышь, — прорычал он. — В пищевых запасах. Джим, ты хоть представляешь, какие инфекции она могла туда занести? Хантавирус возможно размножается в грузе в этот самый момент!

— О! — воскликнул Чехов, подняв глаза. — Мышь? Да. Я назвал её Ириной. Она очень дружелюбная.

МакКой издал задушенный звук. Джим прикрыл глаза.

— Мистер Чехов, — начал Джим, не очень уверенный, что именно он собирается сказать, однако уверенный, что должен сказать хоть что-то прежде, чем корабельному доктору придётся выяснять, как лечить самого себя от аневризмы. К счастью, Ухура прервала его прежде, чем он смог закончить.

— Капитан, — позвала она. — Джим, я получила сообщение.

Внимание Джима немедленно переключилось на неё.

— Да? — спросил он напряжённым от предчувствия голосом. — О чём там говорится?

— Тут сказано... — Ухура нахмурилась, колеблясь. Она посмотрела на Джима, склонив голову и сузив глаза. — Я думаю, здесь говорится что-то вроде: «Миссия не удалась. Не приближайтесь.»

— Миссия не удалась, — повторил Джим. Теперь он начинал чувствовать слабые уколы тревоги, как будто бы это _не было_ так уж хорошо, найти гигантский мёртвый корабль, плывущий посреди нигде, спасательная они бригада или нет.

— Не приближайтесь? — лицо МакКоя стало очевидно несчастным.

— Не приближайтесь, — поморщился Сулу. — Это звучит не слишком хорошо.

Джим порывисто встал со своего кресла. Его левое колено снова разболелось. Невзирая на боль, он начал мерить шагами мостик.

— Нет, мистер Сулу. Совсем нехорошо.

— Джим, — тихо позвала Ухура, — я не могу пробиться к земным новостям отсюда. Думаю, мы либо слишком далеко, либо ретранслятор вышел из строя.

— Можете прочесать наши банки данных?

— Я могу попробовать, — с сомнением в голосе ответила Ухура. Тем не менее она поправила свои волосы, пряди которых начали выпадать из причёски, и села обратно за свою станцию.

Вышагивая, насколько он был на это способен с повреждённой ногой, Джим подошёл к коммлинку на подлокотнике капитанского кресла.

— Скотти.

— Скотт слушает.

— Скотти, когда, вы думаете, сможете сюда подняться?

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Жаль это говорить, капитан, но вскоре после того, как я поговорил с вами в последний раз, у нас возникли некоторые трудности с одной из систем.

Джим почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось у него в животе.

— Это варп ядро?

— Н-не совсем, сэр. Скорее рециркулятор воды.

— _Рециркулятор воды_? — повторил Джим. Он почувствовал, что где-то позади его правого виска медленно начинала пульсировать мигрень. Он прижал пальцы к виску в тщетной надежде её предотвратить. — Что вы имеете в виду? — Джим знал, что это был глупый вопрос. Он не просто так потратил время в качестве инженера на Фаррагуте, но было приятно на мгновение сделать вид, что неизбежное заключение из слов Скотти было не таким, как он подумал.

— Капитан, если рециркулятор воды не будет работать как следует, нам нечем будет охлаждать двигатели.

 _Да_ , подумал Джим, _это звучало почти правильно_. Он сопротивлялся побуждению ударить кулаком по подлокотнику капитанского кресла. С их удачей можно было ожидать, что оно провалится и утянет весь мостик за собой.

— Отлично, — кисло сказал МакКой. — Эта ловушка смерти наконец убьёт нас.

— Боунс! — огрызнулся Джим. Он понизил голос, когда МакКой повернулся к нему. — Это не поможет, — он встал и снова зашагал. — Скотти, — сказал он, снова активировав коммуникатор. — Скажите мне, как это можно починить.

— Детали, капитан, — донёсся сквозь треск голос Скотти. — И много. Здесь множество насосов, которые нужно заменить. Можно было бы кое-что сделать с помощью пары листов угольной мембраны...

— Можете найти какую-нибудь замену? Может до тех пор, пока мы не доберёмся до станции снабжения? — Честно говоря, он бы в этот момент выбрал достаточно дружелюбную планету класса М, но станция тоже была хороша.

— Это то, что я делал _до сих пор_ , капитан. Дальше они не протянут.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Джим. Он задумался на мгновение. — Скотти.

— Да?

— Может на другом корабле быть то, что нам нужно?

— Вы имеете в виду тот корабль, о котором говорили? Капитан, детали должны быть хотя бы совместимы...

— Это вулканский корабль.

— Вулканский корабль? Здесь?

— Скотти, — Джим потёр переносицу. — У них может быть что-то, что мы сможем использовать или нет?

На другом конце раздалось какое-то смутное хмыканье и бормотание.

— Может быть, — наконец признал Скотти. — Если вы думаете, что они захотят поделиться.

Джим выдохнул.

— Почему-то, — сказал он, разглядывая судно на экране, — я думаю, что проблем не возникнет.

— Как скажете, капитан.

— Джим, — Ухура выключила экран своего компьютера и развернулась на сиденье. — В наших базах данных тоже ничего нет про Болаек.

— Ничего?

— Ни слова, — Ухура покачала головой.

Джим вздохнул.

— Ну, — сказал он, — полагаю, нам придётся выяснять всё самостоятельно. Нам придётся отправить шаттл посмотреть, не удастся ли найти выживших, и, если нет... что ж, посмотрим, не получится ли выяснить, что произошло. Если ничего не выйдет, то мы можем прихватить пару мелочей, чтобы сделать мистера Скотта счастливым, — Он увидел, как остальные на мостике обменялись взглядами, и поднялся на ноги. — Боунс.

МакКой повернулся к нему, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Давайте спустимся в медотсек и посмотрим, что нам нужно. Уверен, Скотти уже составляет для меня список.

— Конечно, Джим, — хотя его тон был спокойным, напряжённые плечи заставляли Джима подозревать, что МакКой не особенно в восторге от плана.

— Сулу, — сказал Джим. — Мостик ваш.

— Есть, капитан.

— Джим, — прошипел МакКой, как только они вышли в коридор, — это ужасная идея, — они могли слышать, как позади них скулят винтики безуспешно пытающихся закрыться дверей. — Ты даже не знаешь, пригодна ли для дыхания атмосфера на том корабле. Гораздо меньше...

— Боунс, Вулкан - это планета класса М, — они свернули за угол, — конечно атмосфера пригодна.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, и ты это знаешь, — МакКой рассеянно провёл пальцами по двери в медотсек, и отправил Джима на биокровать хорошо поставленным толчком. — Там может быть вакуум, или... или какая-нибудь отрава. Может, у них была утечка угарного газа или вроде того! Ты не знаешь! — Он дотянулся до полки, схватил гипоспрей и наклонился к Джиму, прижав наконечник инъектора к месту перехода шеи в плечо. — Триоксид, — сказал он. — Поможет тебе лучше себя чувствовать в ядовитой вулканской атмосфере.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — ответил Джим. — Ауч, — он потёр оставшееся после инъекции триоксида пятно. — Зачем так волноваться? Я собираюсь надеть скафандр.

— Зная тебя, ты запросто его снимешь, — фыркнул МакКой. Джим с опаской следил, как он готовит второй гипоспрей, и, не сумев ничего с собой поделать, немного вздрогнул, когда его штанина была закатана вверх, а гипоспрей прижат к основанию левого колена. — Тебе следует хотя бы подождать, пока не заработают био-сканеры.

— Я не могу, Боунс. Ты слышал Скотти. Я не хочу думать о том, сколько у нас осталось времени, прежде чем система перегреется так, что мы уже не сможем её починить, — по нервной привычке, от которой он так и не смог заставить избавиться, несмотря на перемену рода деятельности, Джим вертел на пальце кольцо выпускника Академии Звёздного Флота. Чтобы замаскировать движение, он пошутил. — Кроме того, у нас проблемы с дилитиевым кристаллом, и не похоже, чтоб эти крошечные крупинки могли чем-то помочь, — он указал на кольцо.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты доплатил за эту вещь.

— Все студенты инженерного получили их, — возразил Джим. — Я заслужил его.

МакКой усмехнулся. Джим вздохнул.

— Нам нужен этот корабль, Боунс, — сказал он. —Без него мы не полетим дальше.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Думаешь, мне нравится?

— Разумеется, нравится, — МакКой скрестил руки. — Ты больше всего на свете любишь врываться в места, где палят из пушек, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что тебя там ждёт.

— Ну, это не совсем справедливо, — возразил Джим. — Это не я сломал сканер, — он серьёзно посмотрел на своего друга. — Нам нужны запчасти, Боунс, — сказал он. — Нам нужны запчасти, чтобы поддержать корабль на ходу. _Тебе_ нужны медикаменты и, чёрт возьми, было бы неплохо разжиться чем-нибудь, что можно продать или обменять, чтобы реально заработать на жизнь этим предприятием, понимаешь?

МакКой что-то пробурчал.

— Кого ещё ты берёшь с собой на эту чертовски глупую вылазку?

— Сулу, — сказал Джим, — и Ухуру.

В ответ он получил хмыканье, по мнению Джима означавшее, что хотя МакКой всё ещё не согласен с решением Джима состыковаться с вулканским кораблём и войти внутрь, когда они во всех смыслах слепы в отношении того, что их может ждать, он не может поспорить с выбором компаньонов. Он похлопал Джима по плечу.

— Ну, вот, — сказал он. — Ты готов.

Джим соскользнул с края биокровати и поправил рубашку.

— Мы вернёмся так быстро, как только сможем. Не хочешь, чтобы я поискал там для тебя что-нибудь особенное?

— Чёрт, — произнёс МакКой, ухмыльнувшись впервые за всё это время. — Может, немного вулканского порто.

Джим, рассмеялся, откинув голову.

— Конечно, Боунс. Может ещё немного пломика к нему?

МакКой скривился.

— Убирайся отсюда, — сказал он, шлёпнув Джима. — Иди и скажи Сулу и Ухуре, что они следующие. Я отправлю список с Ухурой. Во всяком случае, я могу поверить, что она запомнит, что и как называется.

— Это больно, Боунс. У меня прекрасная память.

— Не в этой жизни, Джим.

— Да, да, — Джим поморщился, чуть не врезавшись в стоявшую возле двери ржавую тележку, но сумел аккуратно этого избежать, быстро повернувшись на пятке. — Увидимся позже, Боунс, — бросил он.

МакКой покачал головой.

Учитывая общее состояние их корабля, не было ничего удивительного в том, что транспортатор не мог похвастаться надёжностью в эти дни. Конечно, Скотти возился с ним, но двигатели требовали его внимания слишком часто. Так что Джим не думал, что хочет испытывать судьбу. У него не было желания пытаться транспортироваться на загадочный корабль только ради того, чтобы погибнуть из-за неисправной схемы. Однако Баунти, скромных размеров сама по себе, имела место только для одного шаттла. Что означало, проинформировал он Сулу и Ухуру, вероятность получения от команды своевременной помощи в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, стремилась к нулю.

— Вулканское судно настолько огромное, что мы могли бы попробовать войти в его ангар прямо на Баунти, — предложил Сулу, но Джим покачал головой.

— Я не хочу так рисковать. Без сканеров...

Сулу вздохнул.

— Понял.

— В шаттле всё ещё есть костюмы? — Ухура стояла на коленях, просматривая свои инструменты. Она вытащила плазменный резак. — Я полагаю, что мы не собираемся проходить сквозь корпус. Не в случае, если атмосфера в порядке.

— Похоже, что шлюз их ангара для шаттлов расположен рядом с днищем, — Джим указал на грубую, предположительную схему на своём ПАДДе. — Если мы сможем найти внешнюю контрольную панель, то сможем замкнуть её и открыть шлюз.

— Я прежде никогда не взламывал ничего вулканского, — с сомнением сказал Сулу.

Джим ухмыльнулся ему.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом.

— Так точно, капитан.

Обшивка шаттла была здорово побита после встречи с орионскими конкурентами три недели назад. Джим поморщился, заметив царапины. Сама по себе андорианская колония была хорошей находкой. Изобилующая недостроенными домами, спешно заброшенными, вероятно, из-за клингонского нашествия. Что куда важнее, Джим знал, что хотя снаружи брать было практически нечего, богатые андорианцы любят украшать свои дома определёнными ценными металлами, которых теоретически должно было хватить на финансирование нескольких фантазий Скотти.  
  
К сожалению, стычка профинансировала только кошмары Скотти и добавила несколько новых пунктов к длинному списку «Нуждается в починке», преследовавшего Джима каждый момент бодрствования.  
  
Несмотря на потёртый корпус и старомодные углы, Джим ласково похлопал по щербатой двери ладонью, прежде чем разблокировать внешний замок и открыть её. Он отправил Сулу на место пилота. Ухура разместилась в кресле второго пилота, и вместе они начали предполётную проверку.  
  
Сквозь иллюминатор из прозрачного алюминия Джим видел, как Скотти занял своё место за пультом управления.  
  
— Сулу, по вашей готовности.  
  
Сулу кивнул и включил коммуникатор шаттла.  
  
— Шаттл Блай запрашивает доступ к дверям.  
  
— Вас понял, — ответил Скотти через громкую связь. — Доступ разрешён. Ангар изолирован. Шлюз откроется через десять секунд, обратный отсчёт пошёл.  
  
Джим подумал, что ему стоит пристегнуться перед отправлением, и занял одно из вспомогательных мест возле оборудования.  
  
— Двери открываются, — произнёс Скотти.  
  
— Шаттл Блай готов к отправлению, — кивнул ему Сулу. Он щёлкнул несколькими переключателями, и Джим почувствовал знакомый гул двигателей, когда шаттл ожил полностью. — Ожидаю разрешения.  
  
— Разрешение получено.  
  
— Шаттл Блай отправляется.  
  
— Вас понял.

Их тряхнуло, когда искусственной гравитации пришлось компенсировать выход из-под щитов Баунти, но Джим к этому привык. Ещё мгновение он смотрел сквозь иллюминатор, как закрываются двери ангара Баунти. Когда они сомкнулись, Джим опустил плечи и переключил своё внимание на происходящее в шаттле. Сулу уже направил их к днищу Болаека, туда, где за неимением настоящих схем или надёжных сканеров они надеялись найти ангар вулканского корабля. Джим отстегнул свой ремень и потянулся к одному из скафандров, пристёгнутых к стене.  
  
— Собираетесь идти сами, капитан? — спросила Ухура.  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся ей.  
  
— Если вы знаете кого-то, кто лучше справится со взломом дверей, то я был бы рад с ним познакомиться, — он натянул костюм до талии.  
  
Он поймал неохотную улыбку в ответ. Но и та угасла, когда Ухура заметила, как он морщится, поправляя чёрную ткань вокруг больного колена. Впрочем, она не выразила своего беспокойства.

— Вы взяли свои инструменты?  
  
Джим нахмурился.  
  
— Что, неужели я похож на новичка?  
  
— На Ригеле...  
  
— О, да ладно. Это было всего _один раз_.  
  
— А потом то же самое на Звёздной Базе Шестнадцать.  
  
— Да, да, — Джим закатил глаза, — Вот, прямо здесь, пристёгнутые к моему поясу... — он похлопал по своему правому бедру и не почувствовал ничего, кроме гладкого полимера скафандра.  
  
— Вот чёрт, —произнёс он, осознавая.  
  
К чести Ухуры, она едва моргнула.  
  
— Шкафчик четыре.  
  
— Верно, шкафчик четыре, — пробормотал Джим, игнорируя приглушённый смешок Сулу и потянувшись к соответствующему шкафчику. Он ввёл четырёхзначный код и забрал ремень с инструментами.  
  
— Как близко мы к Болаеку?  
  
— Как раз проходим под носом, — Сулу, похоже, вёл шаттл полностью вручную, нисколько не заботясь о векторах, предлагаемых компьютером. Впрочем, он выглядел достаточно уверенным, чтобы Джим позволил ему это. Уже полностью одетый, за исключением шлема, Джим сел обратно.  
  
— Глядите в оба, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по гладкому корпусу снаружи. — Даже вулканцы не могли спроектировать корабль без входа в ангар.  
  
Ухура фыркнула.  
  
— Вулканцы сделали кое-что получше, —сказала она, указывая на обзорный экран. — Смотрите.  
  
Как только шаттл нырнул под днище вулканского корабля, стало ясно, о чём она говорит.  
  
Сулу склонил голову.  
  
— Здесь говорится «Шлюз ангара для шаттлов»?  
  
— Да, — Ухура удовлетворённо скрестила руки.  
  
Джим потёр подбородок.  
  
— Говорите о вулканцах что угодно, но на них можно положиться.  
  
— Джим, — произнесла Ухура. — Капитан.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Как вы думаете... — она поколебалась, — Как вы думаете, там на борту кто-нибудь есть? Живой, я имею в виду.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Часть меня хочет, чтобы это было так, но... — он расправил плечи, скривил губы. — Специфика работы, я полагаю.

Ухура встретила его взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказала она без неприязни. — Это странно для всех нас, — она склонила голову. — Половину времени мне до сих пор кажется, что мы здесь, чтобы действительно кого-то спасать, а не... вы знаете, — она закатила глаза, — подбирать чужой металлолом.  
  
Джим почувствовал, как защемило в груди от этого признания.  
  
— Вы всё ещё можете, — тихо сказал он. — У вас был выбор.  
  
Она наградила его взглядом, весьма отчётливо дающим понять, что он идиот.  
  
— Нет, — сказала она, восстановив контроль. — У меня его не было.  
  
Он не смог на это ответить. Никогда не мог.  
  
Джим всегда считал, что подготовка к выходу в открытый космос странным образом успокаивает своей знакомостью.

Пристегнув пояс с инструментами и страховочный трос, он подхватил подруливающий ранец и закинул на плечи, как следует закрепив его. Дерзко отсалютовав своей команде, он шагнул в эжектор в задней части шаттла.  
  
— Постарайтесь сделать всё возможное, чтобы, вы знаете, зависнуть, — сказал он Сулу, — пока я не вернусь обратно.  
  
— Капитан, — произнёс Сулу с оскорблённым видом.  
  
— Не наедьте на меня, — добавил Джим.

Сулу сузил глаза.  
  
— На этот счёт, — ответил он, — не могу ничего обещать.  
  
Ухура ввела для него код.  
  
— Не поджарьте себя на этот раз, — проинструктировала она.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что проблема была в неисправном скафандре.  
  
— Ага, — ответила она. — Увидимся, капитан, — добавила она и нажала на кнопку.  
  
Меньше чем через удар сердца Джим обнаружил себя парящим в космическом пространстве. Он тяжело сглотнул. Его голове и животу требовалось некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться к отсутствию гравитации, переориентироваться и решить, где верх.  
  
— Вы в порядке? — раздался из крошечного наушника голос Ухуры. — Капитан?  
  
Джим выдохнул.  
  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — он открыл глаза и помахал в иллюминатор по правому борту, чтобы доказать это.  
  
— Вас поняла, — сказала Ухура, и статика замолкла.  
  
Восстановив ориентацию в пространстве, Джим оттолкнулся от шаттла по направлению к вулканской надписи, начертанной возле ведущего в ангар шлюза. Он нажал кнопку на своём ранце, и его швырнуло в борт корабля, страховочный трос развивался за его спиной. Начав приближаться к корпусу, он притормозил с помощью верёвки. Ему не хотелось получить сотрясение, впечатавшись головой в обшивку.  
  
Контакт с корпусом сопровождался мягким звоном. Ощущая гладкую поверхность под своими руками, он поблагодарил судьбу за магниты на перчатках и носках ботинок. Как ящерица, взбирающаяся по гладкой стене дома, он проделал свой путь направо, нацелившись на тонкую и аккуратную щель в корпусе, указывающую на стык шлюза и остальной части корабля.  
  
Здесь была панель. С полем для кода, который Джим совершенно очевидно не знал и не собирался тратить время на попытки выяснить. Джим мог шутить по поводу своей полной случайностей, растраченной впустую юности, но, когда он вырывал внешнюю панель управления, он не мог отрицать, что иногда этот опыт пригождался. В конце концов, думал Джим, протягивая руку к своему резаку, электроника, открывающая двери, была, как правило, везде похожа. Крышка панели отскочила, и он столкнулся с хаосом проводов. Тоже хорошая вещь.  
  
Его работа ни в коем случае не была мгновенной, но ещё до того, как руку в перчатке начало сводить судорогой из-за неловкого проталкивания в такое небольшое пространство и необходимости хватать и выкручивать провода, он почувствовал вибрацию, и створки шлюза заскользили в стороны.  
  
— Сделано, — сказал он в наушник. Он с удовлетворением наблюдал, как в ответ Сулу повернул шаттл к расширяющемуся входу. — Заводите его внутрь, Сулу.  
  
— Так точно, капитан.


	2. Chapter 2

Гравитация работала.  
  
Гравитация работала, а это значит, что после того как Джим отстегнул страховочный трос, чтобы его не затащило внутрь следом за шаттлом или чего ещё хуже, ему пришлось неловко спускаться до уровня палубы по внешней обшивке прилегающей к шлюзу ангара, прежде чем закинуть себя внутрь.  
  
Как выяснилось, гравитация не просто работала, но была настроена на вулканскую норму. Джим лежал на палубе ангара Болаека, задыхаясь и морщась.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Это была Ухура, вызывавшая его по радиосвязи.  
  
— Я в порядке, в порядке, — выдавил он, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
  
Чёрт, его колено потом не скажет ему за это спасибо.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— О, да, — с задушенным стоном он поднялся на ноги. С увеличенной гравитацией и скафандром это было намного сложнее чем предполагалось. — Просто... дайте мне секунду, — он надавил на точку под рёбрами. Да, это точно оставит свой след. Его колено болело.  
  
— Как скажете, капитан.  
  
— Ага, — теперь, поднявшись на ноги, он огляделся. Земные корабли тяготели к металлу и белизне. Очевидно, вулканцы предпочитали бежевый. Ангар был больше, чем у Баунти, девять огромных шаттлов занимали большую часть пространства, а их собственный Блай ютился между ними, как утка среди лебедей. Обернувшись, он заметил панель рядом со шлюзом.  
  
— Ах, — выдохнул он. Внешне она мало чем отличалась от той, что была снаружи, да и код выглядел похоже. Он подошёл к ней.  
  
Если бы вулканцы озаботились мнением Джима насчёт системы безопасности их кораблей, он бы предложил потратить несколько лишних кредитов на усиление металлической обшивки контрольных панелей. Конечно, вероятность того, что такое случится, была чрезвычайно низкой, и работа заняла всего несколько минут. Значительно быстрее теперь, когда он не был вынужден цепляться за обшивку корабля. Двери ангара закрылись за ними, и система жизнеобеспечения начала реоксигенацию ангара. Рядом с панелью было что-то, что выглядело как климат-контроль. Джим с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как температура стала подниматься к значениям, пригодным для жизни, и почувствовал лёгкую тревогу, когда она проскочила отметку в двести девяноста по Кельвину и стала приближаться к трём ста.  
  
Вулканцы.  
  
Красная лампочка рядом с температурной шкалой погасла, голубая загорелась. Джим отстегнул свой шлем и сделал пробный вдох. Его скафандр не издавал никаких тревожных звуков и свистов, так что он заключил, что воздух не отравлен.  
  
— Чисто, — сказал он по радио, уже борясь с гигантскими лапами, служившими его костюму перчатками. Задумавшись на мгновение, он решил оставить всё остальное. Если им придётся убираться отсюда в спешке, он не хотел тратить время на натягивание чёртовой штуки обратно.  
  
Ухура и Сулу уже выбирались из шаттла. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до них, Ухура уже работала над другой панелью на противоположной стороне ангара, ближе к внутренним помещениям корабля. Эта панель тоже загорелась синим.  
  
— Сделано, — сказала она. Перед ней разъехались створки двери. Ухура провела перед собой их единственным функционирующим трикодером. Она помедлила, считывая показания, затем оглянулась на Джима.  
  
— Трикодер говорит, что проход чист. Вулканская норма. Что думаете, капитан?  
  
Вместо ответа Джим снял коммуникатор с ремня на талии и поднёс к губам.  
  
— Кирк вызывает Скотти.  
  
— Скотти на связи, сэр.

— Скотти, дай остальным знать, что мы пробрались внутрь. Система жизнеобеспечения, кажется, работает просто отлично, но, — Джим окинул взглядом проход перед ними, — нет никаких следов экипажа. Будем поддерживать связь.  
  
— Хорошо, вас понял.  
  
Джим убрал коммуникатор.  
  
— Ну, — сказал он, указывая на коридор перед собой, — я полагаю, нам стоит оглядеться.  
  
Сулу сжал губы.  
  
— А если мы кого-нибудь увидим, сэр?  
  
— Мы здесь, чтобы их спасти, — твёрдо сказал Джим. Он склонил голову. — То есть, предполагается, что они хотят, чтобы их спасли.  
  
— В самом деле, — сказала Ухура.  
  
Джим пожал плечами.  
  
— Их и их вещи, — добавил он с жёсткой усмешкой.  
  
Сулу фыркнул.  
  
Во времена его пребывания в Звёздном Флоте Джим всё время был сбит с толку постоянным освещением в коридорах. Он знал, что это справедливо. То, что какие-то несчастные души были распределены в гамма смену, не означало, что нужно делать всё ещё хуже, заставляя их работать в сумерках, в то время как остальная часть команды нежится в тёплых постелях. Когда корабль попадал в беду, освещение зачастую отказывало первым, а это означало, что Джим и его команда были вполне приучены ползать по полутёмным коридорам с фонариком зажатым в одной руке и плохо заряженным фазером в другой.  
  
Он не знал, было ли это принципиальным различием в конструкции или на вулканском корабле просто лучше работал генератор, но, как только они ступили в тёмный коридор, световые панели на потолке и под ногами зажглись, открывая их взору коридор, оказавшийся чем-то необыкновенным. Палуба была гладкой, на переборках тоже ни единой отметины. Никаких сломанных потолочных плиток, мигающих лампочек, сигналов тревоги, тел, подпалин от фазеров или других признаков борьбы. Трикодер по-прежнему молчал.  
  
— Хах, — сказал Джим.

Все трое переглянулись. Он выключил свой фонарик, остальные последовали его примеру. Сулу всматривался вперёд.  
  
— Ангар для шаттлов, как правило, довольно близко к инженерному, — прокомментировал он.  
  
Джим кивнул.  
  
— Мы должны проверить их двигатели в первую очередь, — согласился он. — Скотти нужны детали как можно скорее, — пока он говорил, они достигли расширенной секции с тремя закрытыми дверями.  
  
Ухура кивнула головой на дверь слева от себя.  
  
— Сюда.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Здесь сказано «Инженерное».  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Я плачу вам недостаточно.  
  
— Это точно, — согласилась она.  
  
Дверь с шипением открылась, и они оказались перед похожим на пещеру пространством и железной лестницей, ведущей вниз.  
  
— Посмотрите направо, — сказал Джим и повёл их вперёд.  
  
Двигатели, необходимые для того, чтобы приводить в движение корабль размером с Болаек, были примерно такими же впечатляющими, как Джим и ожидал.  
  
Варп ядро Энтерпрайз было лучшим в серии, но то, что было у Болаека выглядело как если бы Джим дал своему главному инженеру неограниченный бюджет, пять лет и полный карт-бланш в отношении всего, что могли породить его самые безумные мечты поправ путы легальности и законы физики. Даже Джим, который знал дело, но не имел страсти, захотел наложить на всё это руки.  
  
Если бы не одна вещь.  
  
— Леди и джентльмены, — произнёс Джим, простирая руки, чтобы не позволить Сулу и Ухуре подойти ближе к ядру. — Я верю, что оно живое.

  
***  
  
— Послушай, Боунс, — сказал Джим, пощипывая переносицу, — у меня нет времени препираться с тобой. Нам нужен Скотти, и я не хочу беспокоиться больше, чем о троих за раз. Кроме того, это нештатная ситуация и кто-то из старших офицеров должен остаться на Баунти.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Ты говоришь по-вулкански? Или можешь пилотировать шаттл?  
  
Ответ был громким и выразительным. Джим, поморщившись, убрал коммуникатор подальше от уха.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Смотри. Мы возьмём то, что нужно Скотти, и со следующим рейсом ты можешь прибыть громить лазарет, — он оглядел ангар, остановив оценивающий взгляд на неподвижных вулканских шаттлах. На Баунти не было места для ещё одного, но, возможно, им стоило произвести модернизацию. — Как только мы выясним, где это, — добавил он с запозданием. — Пока мы нашли только инженерное и несколько инвентарных шкафов.  
  
— Капитан, — Сулу постучал его по руке. — Мы готовы отправляться.  
  
— Понял, — Джим показал ему поднятый большой палец. — Увидимся, Боунс, — сказал он в коммуникатор и поспешил закрыть его прежде, чем ответ смог бы прийти.  
  
— Я останусь, — он дёрнул подбородком в сторону центра управления, закрытого и отделённого от остальной части ангара.  
  
— Вы уверены? — лицо Сулу выражало напряжение. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто ещё может быть на корабле.  
  
Джим пожал плечами.  
  
— Кто-то должен открыть и закрыть двери ангара, если вы не хотите проходить через всё это дерьмо с внешней панелью снова.  
  
Сулу не выглядел до конца убеждённым, но, кажется, понял, что спорить бессмысленно. Он повернулся к шаттлу. — Отлично, увидимся через тридцать минут.  
  
— Буду держать коммуникатор при себе, — сказал Джим, надеясь успокоить и, вероятно, потерпев в этом неудачу, как ребёнок, которого родители в первый раз собрались оставить дома одного. — Дайте знать, когда вам нужно будет открыть двери, — добавил он, стараясь вложить побольше командных ноток в голос.  
  
— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Сулу.

— Я буду ждать прямо здесь, — Джим похлопал по стене. Сулу смерил его полным сомнений взглядом, на что Джим ответил лёгкой усмешкой. Он махнул Сулу в сторону шаттла, в котором Ухура уже начинала предполётную подготовку, и повернулся, чтобы вскарабкаться по лестнице центра управления. Забравшись внутрь и изолировав рубку, он начал подбирать серию ключей для того, чтобы открыть ангар более формальным или хотя бы _контролируемым_ способом. Ему не пришлось долго стараться ради этого. Хотя его вулканский и был в лучшем случае зачаточным, контрольная панель имела приблизительно стандартную для всех кораблей Федерации конфигурацию. В отличие от тех, которые были запасными или, может быть, аварийными, она даже не потребовала от него кодов доступа. Джим нахмурился. Вулканцам на самом деле стоило обновить протоколы безопасности. С этими мог справиться даже ребёнок.  
  
Сидя в безопасности своего изолированного убежища, он пронаблюдал, как их шаттл снова взлетел, а затем принялся закрывать двери, реоксегинировать помещение и вообще позволил системе жизнеобеспечения делать свою работу. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул на коммуникатор. Через тридцать минут ему нужно будет снова открыть эти двери. Никаких проблем.  
  
Его хватило на четыре минуты.  
  
_Это в интересах команды_ , сказал себе Джим, положив в карман коммуникатор и направившись к двери. Если на корабле кто-то всё ещё _был_ , возможно, ему лучше узнать об этом сейчас, до того, как Скотти начнёт разбирать их всё ещё тёплую варп-систему по кускам. Джим был уверен, что даже вулканцы бы не обрадовались, забредя в инженерное отделение и застав там подобное зрелище.  
  
Он прокрался по нетронутому коридору до развилки, где сыграл в Эники-Беники чтобы выбрать между центральной и правой дверью. Он остановился на центральной.  
  
Центральная дверь привела его в более широкий коридор. Джим воспринял это как добрый знак. Обитателей всё ещё не было видно, что обнадёживало меньше, но Джим решил, что если он продолжит идти вперёд, то в конечном итоге доберётся до мостика. Если корабль бросили, то там должны быть журналы или что-то подобное. Возможно, он заставит Ухуру их проверить.

На Энтерпрайз, благодаря протоколам безопасности, грубые схемы эвакуации были привинчены почти у каждого входа и выхода. Джиму потребовалось ещё около пяти минут ходьбы, прежде чем он заметил хоть одну схему здесь. Либо люди имели склонность к избыточности, либо вулканцы успешнее сохраняли спокойствие и способность понимать, где они находятся и что должны делать в аварийной ситуации. Он поставил на второе.  
  
После нескольких минут изучения схемы Джим убедился, что у него появилось представление об устройстве корабля: мостик наверху, каюты экипажа внизу, инженерные помещения у кормы и в основании, и всё это грандиозное пространство между было... лабораториями?  
  
Он решил, что это лаборатории.  
  
Джим узнал вулканский символ целителей, благоразумно размещённый посредине корпуса корабля, и сделал мысленную заметку зайти туда, если останется время после мостика. Достав маленький портативный ПАДД, он сделал снимок схемы на будущее.  
  
Путь на мостик был простым: девять этажей вверх, вперёд и ещё три этажа вверх. Он размышлял о превосходстве в безопасности лестниц по сравнению с турболифтами, пока продолжительный марш по коридору не напомнил ему, что он до сих пор одет в скафандр, а гравитация установлена в соответствие с вулканскими нормами.  
  
Он решил попытать счастья с лифтом.  
  
Когда Джим добрался до входа на мостик, он замешкался. Он не был уверен, чего ожидать и будет ли лучше, если он найдёт тела или другие свидетельства борьбы, хоть какие-то намёки на то, что пошло не так. Ему, однако, не стоило беспокоиться - мостик был пуст.  
  
Джим двинулся вперёд и тусклый свет разгорелся в полную силу. Консоли и станции, он заметил, были установлены на режим экономии энергии. Джим нахмурился. Это было сделано намеренно. Он провёл пальцами по капитанскому креслу. Оно было холодным, разумеется. Никаких следов его бывшего хозяина. Он окинул взглядом помещение. Тёмные пустые станции, ни людей, ни повреждений, никаких признаков борьбы...  
  
Подождите.  
  
Теперь Джим заметил кое-что интересное. Спасательные капсулы мостика, наличие которых было обязательно для всех кораблей Федерации в течение последних тридцати лет, были выпущены. Возможно, кто-то непривычный начисто пропустил бы это. В процессе производства, прозрачный алюминий обрабатывался особым веществом, делающим его более устойчивым к радиации и внешним воздействиям, и в качестве побочного эффекта окрашивающим капсулы в более тёмный цвет, но Джим знал, как выглядит двигательная установка эжекторных капсул, когда она пуста.  
  
Он подошёл к ближайшей, рассмотрел её, затем обошёл остальные. Две из них всё ещё были на месте. Джим откинулся на пятки, нахмурившись. Если были запущены спасательные капсулы, значит транспортатор был неисправен или, возможно, транспортироваться было некуда. Если две капсулы остались, но на мостике не было никого, живого или нет, это означало, что командный состав не мог в полном составе присутствовать на мостике в момент, когда был отдан приказ эвакуироваться.  
  
Чёрт, ему действительно нужно взглянуть на эти журналы.

***  
  
— Слушайте, — сказал Джим, когда атмосфера в ангаре восстановилась, а Сулу, Ухура и Скотти выбрались из шаттла. — Всё несколько осложнилось.  
  
Скотти уже крутил головой, разглядывая шаттлы вокруг.  
  
— Это фантастика, — сказал он. — Мне нравится конструкция. Мы должны заимствовать кое-какие элементы дизайна для вулканцев, конечно, классического. Не знаю, в чём тут дело, но эти зеленые ублюдки любят арки. Я прав, капитан?  
  
— Э-э, — произнёс Джим, никогда не задумывавшийся над этим.  
  
Ухура скрестила руки.  
  
— Осложнилось?  
  
Взгляд Сулу скользнул по лицу Джима, вокруг комнаты и обратно к шаттлу. Его рука потянулась к фазеру на поясе.  
  
— Капитан? — спросил он.  
  
Джим открыл рот.  
  
— Дело вот в чём, — продолжил Скотти с немного озадаченным видом. — Если с корабля эвакуировались... то почему все шаттлы на месте?  
  
Джим выдохнул. Он встретился взглядом с Ухурой, передавая ей молчаливое послание. Её глаза расширились.  
  
— Они могли воспользоваться транспортатором, — предположил Сулу.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Джим. — Щиты всё ещё функционируют. Они не транспортировались.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
  
— Я ходил на мостик, — признался Джим, немного уязвлённый тем, что никто из команды не выглядел удивлённым.  
  
— Ну, конечно, вы сделали это, — вздохнула Ухура.  
  
— Спасательные капсулы, — догадался Скотти. Джим посмотрел на него.  
  
— Не все, — ответил он мрачно. — Мне удалось получить доступ к компьютеру и спискам экипажа, — он вытер руки о бёдра и начал мерить пространство шагами.  
  
— Не думала, что ваш вулканский так хорош, — пробормотала Ухура.  
  
— Там были языковые настройки, — пожал плечами Джим.  
  
— О?  
  
— Да, но, впрочем, не на капитанских журналах. Мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли на мостик и посмотрели, не получится ли что-нибудь из них узнать, — он остановился, оглядывая Скотти и Сулу, пытаясь оценить их степень понимания ситуации. — Экипаж насчитывал сто пятнадцать вулканцев.  
  
— На корабле такого размера? — Скотти скептически нахмурился.  
  
— Операции и какие-то исследования. Самый минимум.  
  
Скотти хмыкнул, явно не впечатлённый.  
  
— Не удивительно, что корабль вышел из строя.  
  
— Спасательные капсулы на мостике были активированы, — Джим поджал губы, — за исключением двух, — он достал ПАДД со схемой корабля. — Я шёл этим путём, — показывая, сказал он. — А спускался здесь, рядом с медотсеком. Большинство аварийных капсул вдоль внешнего коридора, здесь и здесь, — он ткнул в экран, — были сброшены. Но не все. Здесь девять шаттлов, — он кивнул на то, что их окружало. — Не все спасательные капсулы исчезли. Никто не мог использовать транспортатор, даже если щиты были на минимуме.  
  
Глаза Сулу сузились.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что на корабле всё ещё кто-то есть.  
  
Джим кивнул.  
  
— Как минимум человек пятнадцать. Может больше. Как я и сказал: осложнения.  
  
— Но они не пытались остановить нас, — сказал Скотти. — Тревоги не было. Вы думаете, это значит?.. — он обеспокоенно замолчал.  
  
Ухура сложила пальцы вместе.  
  
— На корпусе не было никаких следов атаки. Почему они ушли?  
  
Сулу задумчиво прищурился.  
  
— Если не снаружи, — сказал он медленно, — значит, угроза могла возникнуть внутри, — Его плечи резко напряглись, внимание переключилось на стены ангара. Его правая рука оставалась на бедре, в опасной близости к фазеру.

— О, — сказал Скотти голосом чуть выше обычного. Его адамово яблоко дёрнулось. — Ну, это просто замечательно. Так рад оказаться на борту, сэр.  
  
— И вы не нашли ни одного тела, — сказал Сулу, по прежнему изучая стены.  
  
— Ни одного, — подтвердил Джим.  
  
Губы Сулу дёрнулись.  
  
— Даже не знаю, лучше мне от этого или хуже.  
  
— Звучит как что-то, что сказал бы Боунс, будь он здесь, — сказал Джим с фырканьем, подразумевавшимся как намёк на смех.  
  
Ухура что-то промычала в знак согласия, с видом таким же настороженным, как у Сулу. Внимание Джима переключилось на неё.  
  
— Можете посмотреть капитанские журналы?  
  
— Конечно, — ответила она, нахмурившись. — Капитан.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Если здесь произошла какая-то авария, — сказала она, — и были жертвы, — она склонила голову. — Они могут быть в лазарете. Тела, я имею в виду.  
  
— О, чёрт, — произнёс Джим осознавая. Он задумался на секунду. — Хорошо. Вы спускаетесь вниз, в инженерный отсек, — он указал на Скотти. — Ухура, мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли на мостик и посмотрели эти журналы. Сулу, — он поджал губы, потом кивнул, — Скотти может понадобиться лишняя пара рук.  
  
— О, ну, я даже не знаю, — запротестовал Скотти.  
  
Сулу скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Мы знаем, что никого нет в инженерном, но что, если кто-то окажется в медотсеке?  
  
— Если они в медотсеке, то я сомневаюсь, что они попытаются напасть на меня, — усмехнулся Джим. — Если, конечно, вы не думаете, что там зомби.  
  
— Это было бы смешно, если бы не случившееся на Торусе III, — возразил Сулу.

Джим поморщился.  
  
— Я забыл про это.  
  
Ухура пожала плечами.  
  
— Я думаю, мы все пытаемся об этом забыть.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы, ребята, тут говорите, — признался Скотти нахмурившись.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Послушайте, — сказал он им, — запасные части для двигателя это самое важное. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба занялись этим. А потом мы уже сможем побеспокоиться обо всей этой тайне. Я буду в полном порядке проверяя медотсек. У меня есть список МакКоя, — он похлопал по карману, — и схема корабля.  
  
— Это звучит как какие-нибудь знаменитые последние слова, — заметил Скотти.  
  
— Не забудьте свой коммуникатор, — сказала Ухура.  
  
Он раздражённо посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Снова коммуникатор. Вы что, моя мама?  
  
— Иногда мне так кажется, капитан, — они с Сулу обменялись сочувственными взглядами. Джим фыркнул.  
  
— Вы и вы, — сказал он, указывая на Скотти и Сулу. — Инженерный отсек. Вы и я, — он указал на Ухуру. — Мостик и потом, если всё пройдёт гладко, медотсек.  
  
— Так точно, капитан, — сказал Сулу, а Скотти хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
— Готов поспорить, он просто красавец. Не могу дождаться возможности взглянуть на его внутренности.  
  
— О, боже, — Сулу, кажется, слегка подташнивало.

— Идёмте, — Джим поторопил Ухуру. Они оставили остальных позади, но звуки признательности Скотти всё ещё следовали за ними вниз по коридору.  
  
— Джим, — сказала Ухура после нескольких минут и лестницы. Её голос был тихим, едва различимым за гулом корабля. — Как вы думаете, что здесь произошло?  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Джим. — Сюда, —указал он на дверь.  
  
— У вас есть предположения?  
  
— Ни одного хорошего.  
  
— А как на счёт плохих?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я думаю, у нас появятся идеи получше после того, как вы просмотрите журналы, — он активировал панель доступа у очередной двери.

То, что мостик не изменился с тех пор, как Джим покинул его около часа назад, весьма обнадёживало после того, как они сделали вывод, что, возможно, не один на корабле. Ухура безошибочно нашла самый короткий путь к станции связи.  
  
— И как оно?  
  
— Достаточно похоже, — она нажала что-то на панели.  
  
— Думаете, сможете получить доступ к капитанскими журналам отсюда?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Джим приподнял бровь.  
  
— Если вы уверены...  
  


Ухура закатила глаза.  
  
— Просто идите отсюда, — сказала она. — Это займёт у меня по крайней мере пару минут.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Я свяжусь с вами, когда доберусь до медотсека. Дам знать, стоит ли вам присоединяться ко мне или лучше спуститься в инженерное.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — ответила она рассеяно. Очевидно, в своей стихии, она уже рассматривала что-то на экране, полном неразличимых строк вулканского шрифта. Джим оставил её разбираться с этим.  
  
После консультации с фотографией, сделанной, чтобы ещё раз проверить местонахождение медотсека, Джим выбрал коридор, который, кажется, вёл к центру корабля. На этом пути он миновал несколько пустых помещений. Проходя мимо, он старался осмотреть каждое имевшее маленькое окно или иллюминатор. Те помещения, в которые он смог заглянуть, были похожи на лаборатории общего назначения: он заметил живые растения, что-то похожее на груду помеченных этикетками образцов горных пород в другой и стол, переполненный пробирками, в третьей.  
  
Где-то на половине пути в медотсек Джим из любопытства решил проверить, не сможет ли он открыть одну из дверей. Она не сдвинулась с места. Джим заглянул в иллюминатор и снова увидел образцы. Они походили на разбитые глиняные горшки, тщательно промаркированные и разложенные на одном из столов.  
  
Странно.

С учётом размеров корабля, понадобилось ещё около пяти минут ходьбы, прежде чем он добрался до места назначения. Его было легко узнать. Вне зависимости от корабля, однажды объяснил ему Боунс, у медотсека всегда будут двойные двери. Достаточно широкие, чтобы пропустить бригаду с каталкой.  
  
Хотя он старался подобраться незаметно, двери автоматически скользнули в стороны при его приближении. Всё ещё настороженный, Джим подошёл. Лампы впереди мигали, и он замер на пороге в нерешительности.  
  
Это был первый прецедент неполадок с освещением. По привычке он потянулся за пристёгнутым к ремню фазеру и отцепил его. Он снял предохранитель, но заряд установил на оглушение. Он не хотел случайно подстрелить выжившего вулканца или... что угодно.  
  
Джим понял, что наконец нашёл что-то, как только ступил в медотсек. Его ботинки хрустели по битому стеклу, пока он осматривал помещение. Здесь не было никого живого, но у его ног лежали несколько разбитых флаконов, настежь распахнутый шкаф, половину содержимого которого вывалили наружу, бинты, гипоспреи и бутылки с тем, что могло быть медикаментами, разбросанные по подозрительно почерневшему полу. Подняв голову, он увидел, что защитное покрытие на потолочном светильнике расколото надвое так же, как и светодиод за ним, что и послужило причиной мерцания. Весьма необычно, но все столы и стулья оказались прикрученными к полу, так что ничего из мебели не опрокинулось. Однако на спинке одного из стульев, самого дальнего от входных дверей, обнаружилось несколько вмятин. Наклонившись ближе, Джим понял, что вмятины, возможно, по чистой случайности, соответствовали размерам кулака взрослого мужчины.  
  
Вдоль стола тянулся грязно-оливковый развод.

Джим не так много знал о вулканцах, но он был в курсе, что это склонный к уединению народ. За основной частью лазарета, представленной открытым пространством с отдельными смотровыми столами и диагностическим оборудованием, был короткий коридор, ведущий, по его предположению, к нескольким обособленным смотровым кабинетам. Он сунул голову в первый и отпрянул.  
  
На полу лежал иссохший труп мужчины-вулканца.  
  
— Твою мать, — с чувством произнёс Джим, прижав ладонь ко рту. Сглотнув, благодарный за то, что корабельная система рециркуляции воздуха исправно функционировала и, очевидно, удерживала запах в отсеке, он шагнул вперёд и опустился на пол. Повреждённое колено запротестовало, но он проигнорировал его ради осмотра тела.  
  
Он не был экспертом, но этот парень, должно быть, умер уже достаточно давно. В отсутствии насекомых, ускоряющих процесс разложения, и в присутствии сухого, стерильного и по-вулкански горячего рециркулирующего воздуха, он был на пути к тому, чтобы стать мумией.  
  
Но, однако, ещё не стал. На нём была тёмно-зелёная форма. Китель, закрывающийся справа налево, застёгивался несколькими латунными пуговицами на боку. На руке была нашивка. Она не обозначала ранг, во всяком случае, насколько мог судить Джим, но, возможно, была знаком принадлежности к чему-либо. На ней был изображён полукруг с равносторонним треугольником, вонзавшимся в центр. Внутри треугольника архимедова спираль закручивалась в единую центральную точку. Это выглядело почти как глаз.  
  
Джим сел на пятки и достал коммуникатор.  
  
— Хэй, — сказал он, — Скотти. Как идут дела с двигателями?  
  
Прежде ответа раздался треск статики.  
  
— Продвигаются крайне деликатно, сэр. Эти ядра, сэр, с ними ничего такого, чего не исправить, уделив немного внимания. Система охлаждения достаточно похожа на нашу. Я наверняка смогу её починить.  
  
— Верно... — медленно сказал Джим. — Это хорошо, — он посмотрел на тело у своих ног. — Сулу с вами?  
  
— Здесь, капитан.  
  
— Слушайте. Я, эм... Я нашёл в медотсеке по крайней мере одно тело. Никаких следов того, что убило его, и мёртв он, судя по всему, уже давно.  
  
Последовало молчание.  
  
— На самом теле ничего нет. Но похоже, что-то произошло в приёмной.  
  
— Хм, — сказал Сулу. — Вам нужна ещё одна пара рук?  
  
Пожевав нижнюю губу, Джим снова оглядел сцену.  
  
— Нет, — решил он. — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но, думаю, нам действительно нужно привести сюда МакКоя. Скотти, добудьте детали, которые нужны вам для починки гидросистемы, а затем вы с Сулу вернётесь на Баунти. Я хочу, чтобы вы поменялись местами с МакКоем и начали работать над нашей системой охлаждения. Сулу, вы не против пригласить сюда нашего милого доктора?  
  
— Никаких проблем. Что на счёт Ухуры?

— Я дам ей знать, что происходит, но мне нужно, чтобы она продолжала работать над журналами. На данный момент, я думаю, они наша единственная возможность выяснить, что за дьявольщина здесь произошла.  
  
— Ладно, — ответил Сулу. — Понял, — на фоне раздался громкий лязг, грохот, и почти паническое «Смотри!» от Сулу, впрочем, в значительной степени заглушённое торжествующим криком, должно быть, исходившим от Скотти. Джим сдержал вздох.  
  
— Дайте знать, когда соберётесь уходить, — сказал он. — я могу спуститься, чтобы посидеть за пультом ангара.  
  
— Не нужно, — вставил Скотти. — Я думаю, что смогу поставить его на таймер. Увидимся на корабле, капитан.  
  
— Вы можете это сделать?  
  
— Капитан, — почти оскорблённо сказал Скотти.  
  
— Верно, простите, что спросил.  
  
Скотти фыркнул.  
  
— Это не проблема. Мы постараемся работать быстро.  
  
— Спасибо, Скотти, — сказал Джим. Он отключился, затем немедленно набрал код Ухуры. — Хэй, — произнёс он, когда она ответила. — Небольшое изменение в планах.  
  
Ухура внимательно слушала его объяснения.  
  
— Только одно тело? — спросила она, когда Джим закончил.  
  
— В этой комнате, — вздохнул он. — У меня ещё не было возможности проверить остальные.  
  
— А вы собираетесь?  
  
— Таков план.  
  
— Возможно, мне стоит спуститься к вам.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Джим. — Вы должны продолжать работать с журналами, — он огляделся. — Я был не особенно тихим. Если кто-то собирался напасть на меня, у него было достаточно возможностей.  
  
— Если вы уверены, — сказала она с сомнением.  
  
— Дайте мне знать, если найдёте что-то интересное в этих журналах.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Ухура. Она позволила лёгкому выдоху проскользнуть через динамик. Джим мог представить, как она потирает виски. — Всё что у меня есть сейчас, это несколько инструкций насчёт того, что они должны были отправиться по одному или другому набору координат, и некоторые сведения о результатах работы научной команды.  
  
— Что-нибудь хорошее?  
  
— _Tri’hla_ умер на шестой день.  
  
— Эм… И что это значит?  
  
— Я думаю, что это растение.  
  
— Великолепно, — вздохнул Джим. — Это не много нам говорит.  
  
— Да уж. В любом случае, я буду держать вас в курсе.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джим.  
  
Когда он закончил с Ухурой, он подумал, что, возможно, не было особой необходимости всё это время сидеть на коленях перед ужасным трупом. Поднявшись от тела и выйдя в коридор, он вызвал МакКоя.  
  
— Джим? Что происходит?  
  
Пока Джим объяснял, а МакКой сомневался в каждом принятом им до настоящего момента решении, Джим стал заглядывать в остальные смотровые комнаты.  
  
— Послушай, — сказал он, — я не думаю, что он умер от какой-то болезни или токсического воздействия чего бы то ни было. Ты не думаешь, что случись здесь что-то подобное, было бы больше тел? — он замолчал. — Нет, Ухура не нашла в журналах ничего насчёт вируса сводящего людей с ума... О. Хах.  
  
Войдя в последний неисследованный кабинет, он замер перед увиденным. Он был больше, чем стандартная смотровая. Внутри стояло четыре похожих на гробы капсулы, подключённые к диагностическому оборудованию. Три из них были пустыми. Но не четвёртая.  
  
Внутри лежал превосходно сохранившийся мужчина-вулканец. Пальцы сложены на груди, одет в ту же форму, что Джим видел на теле в другой комнате. Его лицо было бледным, а тело неподвижным.  
  
На передней панели капсулы, в которой он лежал, медленно мигал индикатор.  
  
Ни о чём не подозревавший МакКой продолжал болтать.  
  
— И ещё одна вещь, Джим. Готов поспорить, ты не подумал проверить, нет ли на том теле каких-нибудь пятен, не так ли? Боже, я надеюсь, ты не трогал его...  
  
— Боунс, — слабо произнёс Джим, наблюдавший за серией голубых вспышек и ровным пиканьем, исходившим от панели, — ты не поверишь в это.  
  
— А? Не поверю во что? Что там происходит, Джим?  
  
Джим положил руку на прозрачный алюминий.  
  
— Я думаю, у нас есть выживший.


	3. Chapter 3

— Криогеника, — провозгласил МакКой.

Он вплыл в медотсек словно король, вернувшийся на свой законный трон, ненадолго остановился в другом смотровом кабинете, чтобы объявить мёртвого вулканца мёртвым (что, по личному мнению Джима, было и без того очевидно), и теперь вместе с Джимом разглядывал незнакомца в криокапсуле.

— Криогеника, — осторожно повторил Джим. Он потёр лицо тылом ладони.

МакКой дёрнул плечом, как бы признавая поражение. Он наклонился, вглядываясь в дисплей.

— Чертовски хорошая технология, судя по всему. Если верить трикодеру, бедняга из другой комнаты покойник уже добрых пару лет, а значит, этот, — он легонько хлопнул по корпусу криокапсулы, — должен быть здесь по меньшей мере столько же.

— Последняя запись в журнале датируется примерно тем же временем, — сказала подошедшая к нему Ухура. Её взгляд задержался на капсуле, когда она вставила чип с данными в ПАДД Джима, а потом вернула обратно хозяину.

— Вы перевели записи?

— Это странно, — кивнула Ухура.

— Всё это странно, — Джим начал просматривать сведения. Имена, даты и неузнаваемые вулканские персонажи мелькали перед ним. — О чём здесь говорится?

Ухура пожала плечами.

— Ничего до самого полудня, все системы в порядке. Но в 1400 часов поступает рапорт о взрыве в одиннадцатой лаборатории.

— Одиннадцатая лаборатория? — перебил Джим.

— Здесь, — она достала собственный ПАДД и показала ему карту корабля, которая была намного подробней сфотографированного Джимом плана эвакуации. Она, должно быть, скачала её с корабельного компьютера.

— Это недалеко отсюда, — заметил он.

— Да, — сказала Ухура. — На другой стороне от нас и чуть ближе к корме.

Краем глаза он следил за движениями МакКоя.

— Мы должны пойти туда.

— Нет, — возразил МакКой, жужжащий трикодером над криокапсулой. — Мы должны разобраться с этим парнем. Только гляньте, нет никаких признаков ухудшения. Мышцы выглядят хорошо, мозговые функции низкие из-за заморозки, но это не удивительно. Ни намёка на органную недостаточность, никаких нарушений.

— Где ты это взял? — Джим прищурился, глядя на трикодер.

— Передний шкаф с инвентарём, — МакКой собственнически сжал трикодер в руках. — И я его не отдам.

Джим посмотрел на него с сомнением. Потом указал подбородком в сторону криокапсулы.

— Не думал, что трикодер может пробиться сквозь прозрачный алюминий.

МакКой закатил глаза.

— Я считываю показатели с компьютера капсулы, Джим. Господи, ты действительно считаешь, что я достаточно туп, чтобы водить им над стеклом и надеяться на лучшее?

— И ты можешь их прочитать?

— Мисс Ухура поменяла для меня язык, — фыркнул он. — Трикодер настроен на вулканскую норму.

— Логично.

МакКой закатил глаза.

— Будь он настроен на что-то ещё, у меня бы было больше вопросов. И если верить ему, показатели нашего приятеля немного необычны.

— Необычны? — напряжённо спросил Джим. — В каком смысле?

— Они укладываются в рамки того, что трикодер считает нормальным для вулканцев, не дайте мне начать говорить об их показателях кровяного давления, Господь Бог всемогущий… — МакКой всё ещё изучал выводимые на трикодер данные. — Он в порядке, вот что я могу сказать. Просто не совсем обычный, — он положил трикодер на криокапсулу. — Может быть, просто эффект заморозки.

— Джим, — тихо позвала Ухура.

Он повернулся к ней.

— Согласно журналам, после взрыва капитан отправил часть команды мостика вниз для того, чтобы разобраться с последствиями. Следующая запись говорит, что сдерживающее поле оказалось неэффективно. Всё, что находилось рядом с одиннадцатой лабораторией, было запечатано - включая медотсек, я полагаю - и процедура эвакуации должна была начаться немедленно. Очевидно, они также послали сообщение Вулканскому Верховному Совету, но кто знает дошло ли оно.

Пару лет назад у их карьеры было совершенно другое направление, подумал Джим, но он был уверен, что никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном.

— Звёздный Флот точно никогда ни о чём таком не упоминал.

Ухура развернула ещё одну карту, на ней был выделенный красным участок.

— Вот зона, которая была опечатана.

Джим взглянул на карту.

— Это именно то место, где мы стоим, — сказал он с вынужденным спокойствием, которого не чувствовал.

— Мне не нравится, как звучит «сдерживающее поле оказалось неэффективно», — скривился МакКой.

— Не думаю, что кому-то вообще может нравиться, как это звучит, — Джим посмотрел на них обоих. — Я не встретил никаких явных препятствий, пока сюда шёл. И, хотя мы все воспользовались разными путями, я думаю, тоже самое касается и вас.

— Не встретила, — согласилась Ухура. Она закрыла свой ПАДД. — Это последняя запись, — добавила она. — Но это не объясняет, почему все эвакуировались даже после того, как зона поражения была запечатана.

— Возможно, этого было недостаточно, — предположил Джим. Он задумчиво потёр губы и начал мерить шагами кабинет. — Возможно, это только замедлило процесс. Будь всё настолько плохо, несмотря ни на что я бы так и сделал.

— Процесс? — взвился МакКой. — Какой «процесс»? Почему мы теперь предполагаем, что это какой-то «процесс»?

— Разве это не стандартная процедура? — сухо спросила Ухура.

— Джим, это серьёзно. Что-то заставило вулканцев бежать с этого полностью исправного корабля, как будто тут был пожар...

— Ну, не знаю, если случился взрыв, то здесь и правда мог быть пожар.

— Не будь задницей. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Что бы не заставило их уйти, они были настолько уверены, что ничего не могут с этим сделать, что бросили целый корабль - и этого парня, кем бы он ни был - гнить. Это наводит меня на мысль о болезни. Что-то вирусное, или, чёрт возьми, они же что-что делали с растениями, верно? Здесь могут быть любые известные науке бактерии.

— Ты всегда думаешь, что это болезнь, — сказал Джим. — Это может быть что угодно другое, — он сжал губы. — Трикодер не выявил ничего необычного?

— Трикодер регистрирует только то, что он должен регистрировать, — МакКой обвёл рукой комнату. — Если здесь есть что-то, с чем никто до сих пор не сталкивался, он не узнает, что оно здесь.

— Вулканцы ушли быстро, — сказала Ухура. — А мы пробыли на корабле всего несколько часов. Если здесь было что-то вроде вируса, вам не кажется, что после пары лет в космосе оно уже мертво?

— Оно могло всё это время дремать.

— Может оно даже не действует на людей... Эй, подождите, — Джим скрестил руки. — Мы даже не знаем, что это был вирус. Или бактерии. Или споры. Или что угодно.

— Мы не знаем и обратного, — возразил МакКой.

— Боунс, я не думаю, что это достаточный аргумент.

МакКой тяжело выдохнул через нос.

— Мне нужно взять образцы, — сказал он. Он поднял свои руки ладонями вверх, затем перевернул их, взглянул на тыльную сторону изучая состояние кожи. — Возможно, мы все уже заражены.

— Мы можем просто спросить его.

Уронив руки по бокам, МакКой посмотрел на Джима. Тот пожал плечами.

— Что? Он может точно сказать нам, что произошло.

— Может, он и был проблемой, — сказала Ухура.

МакКой сверкнул глазами.

— Спасибо! Видишь?

— На самом деле, нет. Посмотрите, на нём форма. Может быть, у нас получится найти информацию о нём на корабельном компьютере.

— Джим, если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь будить заражённое зелёное эскимо на корабле-призраке с помощью медицинского оборудования с совершенно другой планеты...

— Почему нет?

— Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?

— Ты думаешь он по какой-либо причине умрёт?

— Разумеется нет, — огрызнулся МакКой. — Но мы можем.

— Но ты можешь разбудить его, не убив?

— Дело не в этом, Джим! — МакКой теперь стоял прямо перед капсулой, закрывая собой кодовую панель, как будто думал, что Джим собирается перепрыгнуть через него и сорвать крышку. Он скрестил руки. — Этот парень может быть сумасшедшим. У него может быть какое-нибудь ужасное заболевание, он может...

— Он мог оказаться в неправильном месте в неправильное время и думать, что его команда вернётся за ним, — резонно заметил Джим. Он фыркнул. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел сумасшедшего вулканца? Я не уверен, что они существуют.

— Конечно они существуют, — высокомерно заявил МакКой. — Ни один вид не застрахован от биохимического сдвига в мозгах. Даже ходячие компьютеры.

— Он не сумасшедший, — сказала Ухура. Она каким-то образом смогла проскользнуть мимо МакКоя к другой стороне криокапсулы и снова что-то печатала на своём ПАДДе. — Во всяком случае, если верить списку команды.

— Где, чёрт возьми, вы достали список команды?

Ухура подняла бровь.

— Джим сказал, что нашёл мертвеца, и я подумала, что было бы неплохо посмотреть, не сможем ли мы идентифицировать его. Я загрузила список, когда просматривала журналы.

— Я знал, что нанял вас не просто так, — улыбаясь сказал Джим.

— Прошу вас, — возразила Ухура, — как будто вы имеете отношение к найму любого из нас.

— Это правда, — вставил МакКой. — Меня заставили.

— Это не так! — возмутился Джим. — Ты был одним из тех, кто пошёл за идею!

— В любом случае, — продолжила Ухура, — нашивка на его форме означает, что он был частью научной команды, так что снятие кого-то с работ... — она снова пролистывала данные, — только мужчины, хм. Как думаете, может этот? — она показала им экран. — Он здорово походит.

— Нет, — сказал Джим, разглядывая изображение, — у него немного другое лицо? Мне кажется скулы.

— Ладно, — Ухура стала листать дальше. — О, — она снова протянула им экран. — Этот.

Одного взгляда было достаточно.

— Определённо он, — согласился Джим. Они все посмотрели на вулканца в криокапсуле, а потом опять на изображение. Мужчина в криокапсуле был бледнее, его глаза закрыты, но сходство было несомненным. Джим снова посмотрел на идентификационные данные. Вся информация была написана на вулканском. Он поднял голову чтобы посмотреть на Ухуру. — Что тут сказано?

Она забрала ПАДД обратно.

— Его имя Спок, — прочитала она. — Родился в ШиКаре, звёздная дата 2230.06. Имеет вулканский эквивалент докторской степени от ВНА, и ранг лейтенанта в Вулканском Военном Корпусе.

— Должно быть, вступил во время войны, — пробормотал Джим.

Ухура поморщилась.

— Должно было быть что-то, что заставило его покинуть почётный пост в ВНА и присоединиться к корпусу.

— Я знаю, что многие вулканские солдаты записались после Битвы при Дельта Веге, — вздохнул Джим. — Такая близость к поражению выявляет скрытый патриотизм, знаете ли.

— Боже спаси и сохрани, — фыркнул МакКой.

— Тут сказано, что у него квалификация А7 в области компьютеров.

Джим поднял обе брови вверх, но МакКой не выглядел впечатлённым.

— Это было его специальностью? — спросил он. — Компьютеры?

— Нет, — сказала Ухура. Она нахмурилась. — Здесь сказано, физика и... психология?

— Что, — без выражения произнёс МакКой.

— Нет, — поправилась Ухура. — Извините, — она покачала головой. — Перевод странный. Не как консультирование. Что-то связанное с вулканской телепатией. Её физикой. Не думаю, что в стандарте есть подходящее слово.

— Всё стало ещё непонятней.

Джим изучал внешнюю обшивку криокапсулы, скользя пальцами вдоль гладких боков устройства. Это слишком похоже на гроб, подумал он. Он поднял голову. — Там сказано, какую работу он здесь выполнял?

— Нет, — ответила Ухура. — Но он был приписан к одиннадцатой лаборатории.

Джим хмыкнул.

— Одиннадцатая лаборатория, — повторил он. — Интересно.

МакКой немедленно поджал губы.

— Нет, Джим, — сказал он.

— Просто посмотрим, — предложил Джим. — Всего одним глазком.

— Нет.

— Да ладно, — он обаятельно улыбнулся. — Это может дать нам представление о том, что произошло с этим несчастным до того, как мы попытаемся разбудить его.

— Я не говорил, что собираюсь его будить! — МакКой воинственно потряс сжатым в руке трикодером.

— Ну же, Боунс, — Джим протянул руку и сжал его плечо. — Мы уже в зоне поражения и с таким же успехом можем отправиться в гранд тур. У вас есть карта, — он указал на Ухуру. — Куда идти?

— Похоже, что мы можем пройти прямо здесь, — Ухура указала на переднюю смотровую комнату, —и потом просто продолжать идти вперёд.

— Отлично, — он махнул рукой. — Идём.

— Я жалею, что вообще встретил тебя, — пробормотал МакКой, но всё равно позволил Джиму провести себя сквозь дверной проём.

— У тебя была возможность узнать, что убило беднягу в другой смотровой? — спросил Джим, когда они проходили мимо.

— Нет, — МакКой сжал губы. — Единственное, что я могу сказать, так это то, что трикодер ничего не дал. Если ты хочешь больше, то нужно провести вскрытие или найти томограф.

Джим задумался над этим.

— Думаешь это поможет?

МакКой остановился. Он взял Джима за локоть, заставив задержаться и его тоже. Он посмотрел на МакКоя в замешательстве.

— Что такое?

— Джим, — тихо сказал МакКой. — Ты должен помнить, что мы больше не Звёздный Флот, — челюсти Джима невольно сжались. МакКой продолжал. — Не наша работа выяснять, что случилось с этими несчастными ублюдками. Мы нашли кого-то, кто нуждается в нашей помощи, и мы, конечно, протянули им руку, но остальное? — Он похлопал Джима по плечу. — Вулканцы наверняка ищут этот корабль. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это послать им сообщение и надеяться, что они не пожалеют для нас того оборудования, которое Скотти уже украл.

Джим провёл рукой по своим волосам.

— Я знаю, знаю, — наконец сказал он. Он бросил взгляд на Ухуру, которая шла на несколько шагов впереди них. — Я просто... — он выдохнул, протяжно и низко. — Привычка, я думаю.

— Да, — мягко сказал МакКой. — Я понимаю, — он сжал плечо Джима. — От некоторых привычек трудно избавиться.

Джим кивнул.

— Нам, в прочем, придётся что-то сделать с этим Споком, — сказал он. — Мы не можем просто... — он обвёл рукой корабль вокруг, — даже если мы сообщим вулканским властям, мы не можем просто бросить его дожидаться пока они прилетят и заберут его.

МакКой застонал.

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь, — он пошёл дальше, шаги отражались лёгким эхом от полированного пола. — Наш медотсек не слишком приспособлен для замороженных пассажиров.

— Мы можем разморозить его.

МакКой сморщил нос. Они шли дальше.

По сравнению с остальными лабораториями, которые Джим видел раньше, с их тщательно маркированными образцами и закрытыми дверями, было совершенно очевидно, что с одиннадцатой лабораторией что-то не в порядке.

— Ну, это выглядит не слишком воодушевляюще, — произнёс МакКой, когда все трое замерли, широко распахнув глаза. Двери в одиннадцатую лабораторию были не столько «разблокированы», сколько «начисто удалены», а на их месте зияла большая квадратная дыра. Дальше по коридору они заметили скрученные, изуродованные, согнутые под странными углами куски металла. Мерцающий свет, струящийся из передней части лаборатории, отбрасывал на их лица причудливые мелькающие тени. За исключением их собственного дыхания, сцена была совершенно беззвучной.

— Леонард, — тихо позвала Ухура. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы знаете, какой вирус может сорвать стальную дверь с петель и швырнуть через всю комнату.

МакКой сглотнул.

— Ненавижу разочаровывать, — ответил он так же тихо, — но у меня нет ни единой чёртовой идеи.

— Идёмте, — сказал Джим. Он пошёл вперёд.

Кровь.

Это была первая вещь, о которой подумал Джим, войдя в одиннадцатую лабораторию.

Она запятнала, засохла, застыла на полу и стенах, скопилась под телами, разбросанными по всему помещению. На стенах и столешницах были глубокие выбоины и царапины, как будто что-то дикое в ярости пронеслось по этому месту. Он сделал ещё шаг и почувствовал, как под тяжёлым ботинком его скафандра что-то хрустнуло. Он поднял ногу и увидел глиняные осколки.

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, — прошептал МакКой.

Джим видел много ужасных вещей будучи офицером Звёздного Флота, особенно во время войны, но ему всё равно понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы успокоить взбунтовавшийся желудок. — Проклятье, — произнёс он. — Ёбаный Ад.

Он услышал, как позади него Ухура издала задушенный звук и выругалась даже более грубо. 

— Боунс, — позвал он, сам не до конца уверенный, почему шепчет. — Что могло сотворить всё это?

Впереди МакКой уже вытащил трикодер. Его лицо выражало серьёзность, которую Джим редко видел за пределами медотсека. Он опустился рядом с ближайшим телом, водя трикодером над его торсом, руками и затылком.

— Никаких настоящих ран, — пробормотал он. — Царапины, синяки, но ничего, что могло бы убить человека, — он повернулся чтобы посмотреть на Джима, опустившегося на колени рядом с ним.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — После целого дня издевательств его колено заныло, но он снова это проигнорировал. — Как это возможно? Здесь повсюду кровь.

Но МакКой покачал головой.

— Его нос, — сказал он. — Его уши, — Он потянулся вперёд, однако после секундного размышления запустил руку в сумку на ремне. Он достал пару одноразовых перчаток и натянул их. Затем, схватившись за окровавленное плечо трупа, перевернул его.

Джиму было сложно контролировать своё колотящееся сердце. Лицом к лицу с трупом он почувствовал приступ особенно острого ужаса. Даже с учётом того, что кожа совершенно иссохла в по-вулкански сухих, стерильных условиях лаборатории, всё было очевидно: широко раскрытый рот и ужасные, длинные царапины, прекрасно соответствующие ногтям, избороздившие щёки. Там, где должны были быть глаза, не было ничего кроме пустых глазниц, а окружающую кожу покрывали царапины и пятна засохшей крови.

— Он, должно быть, выбил их, — МакКой встретил взгляд капитана. — Джим, — сказал он, — что бы ни убило этого вулканца, ему было ужасно больно.

— Господи-Иисусе, — выдавил Джим. Он прижал кулак ко рту. — Что могло сотворить подобное?

— Они все такие, — сказала Ухура, прошедшая по лаборатории дальше их. Она остановилась, рассматривая один из лабораторных столиков. Столик был белый как яичная скорлупа, что было бы привлекательно, не будь по краям пятен засохшей крови. — Здесь панель, — Ухура нажала что-то на ней, а затем обернулась к ним с расширившимися глазами.

— Капитан, — сказала она, — Здесь сдерживающее поле.

Квадрат голубого света сиял в центре стола. Ухура испуганно отступила назад. Джим и МакКой быстро поднялись на ноги. Свечение расширялось, покрывая уже приблизительно треть длины стола и всю его ширину. Оно поднялось над столешницей, сливаясь во что-то, что почти могло бы сойти за твёрдое тело, если бы не специфическое голубоватое сияние и слабый электрический треск.

— Да, — прошептал Джим, двигаясь в сторону Ухуры и поля. Они вместе смотрели на него, голубой свет играл на их лицах. — Это определённо оно.

МакКой подошёл ближе, его глаза сузились.

— Что вы имеете в виду под «сдерживающим полем»?

— Ровно то, что она сказала, Боунс. Это силовое поле. Чтобы удерживать вещи, — Джим всё ещё зачарованно глазел.

МакКой раздражённо глянул на него.

— Какого рода «вещи»? — надавил он. Когда Джим не ответил, он задал вопрос снова. — Что за вещи? Джим!

— А? — при звуке своего имени Джим вырвался из транса. — Прости, — он потряс головой, как будто хотел прочистить её. — О чём ты говорил?

Всё лицо МакКоя исказилось недовольством, но он только повторил свой вопрос.

— Сдерживающее поле, Джим.

— О, — Джим наконец посмотрел на него. — Это то, что используют в варп-ядре, — сказал он. — Чтобы разделять материю и антиматерию, — его губы обеспокоено изогнулись. Большим пальцем он задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Это безусловно не самая обычная вещь для лаборатории, не специализирующейся на варп-инженерии. Вот что я могу сказать.

— В этой лаборатории нет вообще ничего обычного. Что бы здесь ни случилось, оно было довольно далеко за пределами «обычного», насколько я могу судить.

— Я не знаю, Боунс, — выдохнул Джим. Он ещё раз посмотрел на сдерживающее поле и снова тряхнул головой. — Я не могу даже предположить, что они здесь делали.

— Удерживали что-то, — осторожно предложила Ухура

МакКой усмехнулся.

— Ясен хрен. Но, похоже, не очень-то преуспели, — он указал на тела, покрывавшие пол. Он посмотрел на Джима. — Говоришь, эта штука используется в варп-ядре?

Джим скрестил руки.

— Они должны были использовать её для чего-то другого. Если бы здесь была свободная антиматерия, плавающая по лаборатории, у нас были бы более неотложные проблемы, я думаю.

МакКой фыркнул. Он принялся сканировать соседа того мёртвого вулканца, которого они изучали раньше.

— Возможно, это просто вопрос мнения, Джим, но для меня всё это выглядит как достаточно неотложная проблема.

Джим наградил его укоряющим взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Для чего бы они не использовали поле, идея была очевидно нетривиальной.

— Мы можем спросить Скотти, — предложила Ухура. Она отошла от стола приютившего сдерживающее поле. — Он имеет дело с такими вещами.

Джим глубоко вздохнул.

— Мы должны выяснить что здесь произошло.

— Ну, не знаю, — возразил МакКой. — Как по мне, лучше сообщить вулканцам и предоставить им самостоятельно разбираться с этим бардаком.

— Боунс, — Джим впился в него взглядом. — Ты сам сказал, что мы можем быть заражены. Мы не можем рисковать занести это на корабль.

МакКой упёр руки в бёдра.

— Говорю тебе. Будить то эскимо плохая идея.

— Нет, — сказал Джим. — То есть, да. Я понимаю. Но я не собираюсь исключать этот вариант полностью, мы оставим его в качестве последнего средства, — он повернулся к Ухуре. — В медотсеке был компьютерный терминал. Если он работает, я наверняка сумею забраться в корабельные банки данных. Давайте посмотрим, не получится ли узнать, что они пытались здесь сделать.

Ухура кивнула.

— Вы не хотите вернуться на мостик?

— Нет, — ответил Джим. — Я свяжусь с Сулу. Дам ему знать, что у нас происходит. Если здесь есть какая-то зараза, я не хочу рисковать разнести её прежде, чем мы сможем выяснить что это такое, — он оглянулся вокруг и его рот сжался в тонкую линию при виде разрушений, крови и тел. — А теперь, давайте уберёмся к чёрту из этой лаборатории.

Они вернулись в лазарет. Короткое путешествие, даже более осторожное, чем их первоначальный набег на одиннадцатую лабораторию. От общего внимания не ускользнуло, что царапины на стенах и изуродованное оборудование скорее смахивали на дело рук какого-то животного, чем вируса. И если это так, никто из них не был особенно заинтересован во встрече лицом к лицу в пустынном коридоре.

Теперь, после увиденного в одиннадцатой лаборатории, Джим понял, что повреждения медотсека были лишь эхом произошедшего там. Здесь нашёлся один функционирующий компьютерный терминал. Связавшись с Сулу, снова обносившим инженерное под пристальным надзором Скотти, Джим принялся взламывать компьютерную систему корабля с максимальной возможной эффективностью. Когда он закончил, он передал эстафету Ухуре, которая приступила к поиску записей.

Кроме ожидания ничего не осталось, и Джим присоединился к МакКою, стоявшему на коленях среди запасов медотсека. Он реквизировал каталку, и теперь был занят погрузкой на неё коробок.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто взять пару этих био-кроватей?

— Ты думаешь, что пошутил, но будь уверен, если бы я мог приспособить вулканские технологии к нашему ржавому ведру, я бы забрал чёртовы кровати, — он толкнул очередную коробку к Джиму. — Положи это в тележку.

Джим заглянул внутрь.

— Перчатки?

МакКой злобно посмотрел на него.

— Если это полезно, мы это возьмём.

Джим положил коробку на каталку.

— Эй, — сказал он, — как думаешь, есть ли у них... — но был прерван Ухурой, звавшей его через комнату.

— Капитан? — окликнула она немного нервно. — Джим?

— Продолжай разбираться с этим, — сказал он после короткого обмена взглядами с МакКоем.

Отряхнув руки, он подошёл туда, где Ухура стояла, склонившись над компьютерным терминалом.

— В чём дело?

— Взгляните, — сказала она, обернувшись к нему и отодвинувшись от терминала.

Он нахмурил брови.

— Ухура, вы прекрасно знаете, что я не умею читать по-вулкански, — начал он, но остановился, когда увидел, что она имела в виду. Была дата. Был заголовок. Но в остальной части документа было...

— Пусто, — сказала Ухура. — И так везде, — она пролистала ещё несколько записей. — Ничего.

Джим тихо выругался.

— Они все такие?

— Все, что я видела.

Сопротивляясь желанию ударить кулаком по консоли, Джим отвернулся.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул он с чувством.

— Что случилось? — МакКой подошёл к ним.

Джим махнул рукой на компьютер, его челюсти были сжаты.

— Всё исчезло, — сказал он. — Они стёрли записи, — долгий, успокаивающий вдох. — Что бы они здесь не делали, они чертовски не хотели, чтобы об этом узнали.

— Чёрт, — произнёс МакКой. Он покачал головой. — Они в самом деле не теряли времени даром, правда?

Ухура закончила пролистывать документы.

— Не могу поверить, что у них было время стирать всё это.

— Ты не можешь восстановить их? — спросил МакКой у Джима.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул тот. — Даже если бы я мог, это заняло бы намного больше времени, чем простой вход в систему.

— Хм, — МакКой скрестил руки. — Какие секреты эти ребята так тщательно охраняли?

Подавляя раздражение, Джим постарался подумать.

— Если они делали что-то опасное и заранее планировали эвакуационную процедуру на случай если что-то пойдёт не так, то у них могло быть что-то… Не знаю, какая-нибудь программа, стирающая всё в случае необходимости.

— Мы не знаем, делали ли они что-то, — Ухура прислонилась к компьютерному терминалу. — Угроза могла быть внешней.

— И это причина для уничтожения данных? — возразил МакКой.

Джим вздохнул. Он посмотрел на МакКоя.

— Есть только один способ узнать, — сказал он.

МакКой мгновенно побледнел.

— Да ладно, Джим!

— Чёрт возьми, Боунс! — раздражённо бросил Джим. — Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что это опасно? Я понимаю. Мы можем разбудить сумасшедшего или, не знаю, нулевого пациента, — он обвёл жестом медотсек. — Но чем бы оно ни было, я полагаю, есть вероятность, что мы уже заражены. Может быть что-то прячется на этом корабле и просто выжидает, пока мы ослабим бдительность. Мы просто не знаем. Мы не можем рисковать, — Джим замолк, покачав головой. — Мы не можем рисковать людьми, оставшимися на Баунти.

— Значит, ты хочешь сделать это здесь, — осторожно сказал МакКой после долгой паузы.

Джим кивнул.

— Думаешь, оборудование справится с задачей?

— Дьявол, — вздохнул МакКой. — Честно говоря, они экипированы лучше нас. Особенно со всеми этими вулканскими штуками, — он посмотрел на каталку, которую приспособил под запасы. — Я думаю, что видел ещё одну. Мы можем принести его сюда. Дайте мне посмотреть, не найду ли я какие-нибудь чёртовы успокоительные и что-нибудь, что вулканцы используют в качестве адреналина.

— Успокоительные?

Ноздри МакКой раздулись.

— Если он проснётся разъярённым, ты что, пристрелишь его?

— Эм... — Джим отдёрнул руку от фазера на ремне.

МакКой закатил глаза.

— Да, я вижу, ты всё продумал.

Игнорируя издёвку, Джим обернулся к Ухуре.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы послали сообщение Вулканскому Верховному Совету, — сказал он. — Используйте свой старый флотский код доступа. Они должны получить сообщение.

— Поняла.

— Если вы можете отправить его прямо отсюда, то я хочу, чтобы вы действовали вместе со Скотти. Проведите сообщение по лучшим реле, чтобы усилить, но его нужно доставить как можно быстрее, — он сжал губы, чувствуя, что что-то забыл.

— Вы должны снова связаться с Сулу.

— Чёрт, — сказал Джим. — Я должен снова связаться с Сулу, — он потянулся за своим коммуникатором.

— Вы думаете, что сможете его разбудить? — Ухура тихо спросила МакКоя, пока Джим информировал Сулу о последних событиях.

— О, я могу его разбудить, — МакКой выложил последний гипоспрей рядом с казавшейся наиболее чистой био-кроватью. Он постучал по нему и тот слегка откатился, демонстрируя стандартные буквы под большим вулканским принтом. — Но я чертовски уверен, что не несу никакой ответственности за то, что произойдёт потом.

— Готово, — сказал Джим, захлопнув коммуникатор. — Я сказал Сулу оставаться в зоне досягаемости, но не приходить сюда. Нам не нужно, чтобы он тоже заразился.

— Весь корабль может быть заражён, — пробурчал МакКой.

Джим сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Ты готов?

— Насколько вообще могу быть.

Джим улыбнулся, но выражение лица было совсем не счастливым.

— Тогда давайте заберём нашего мальчика.

Вместо каталки Ухура нашла огромную двухколёсную тележку и именно её они взяли с собой в другой отсек. МакКой проверил криокапсулу, чтобы убедиться, что она будет работать сама по себе, без энергии корабля. Когда он убедился в надёжности системы, они погрузили капсулу с выжившим на тележку. МакКой и Ухура встали по бокам на всякий случай, а Джим взялся за ручку, наклонил её и потащил тележку, теперь уже нагруженную, обратно в основную часть медотсека.

— Проклятье, эта штука тяжёлая, — выдохнул Джим, остановившись рядом с био-кроватью, которую выбрал МакКой.

— Это была твоя идея, так что прекращай скулить, — МакКой указал на био-кровать. — Ставь сюда.

Джим посмотрел на био-кровать.

— Это отвратительно высоко.

— Используй ноги, — посоветовал МакКой.

— Да, спасибо, доктор, — проворчал Джим, когда они все втроём подняли криокапсулу на био-кровать. Та рухнула с грохотом, и на какое-то мгновение Джим обеспокоился тем, какой вес вообще способна выдержать кровать, но вулканская инженерия оправдала свою славу.

— А теперь, шаг назад.

Джим поспешно отошёл. На всякий случай он держал свои руки за спиной.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Такие устройства обычно имеют определённую последовательность для разморозки.

— И ты знаешь какую?

— У меня есть предположения.

— Предположения?

— Господи, Джим, не то чтобы эти вещи были общими. Что, по-твоему, я должен делать?

— Ну... — Джим почесал затылок с невинным выражением лица.

— Нийота, могу я одолжить вас не секунду? На какой из них сказано «инициировать»?

— О, боже.

— Вот на этой.

— Отлично, спасибо, — вооружённый трикодером в руке и подборкой сомнительным способом приобретённых гипоспреев на подносе сбоку, МакКой втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Ну, поехали, — пробормотал он. Он начал нажимать последовательность клавиш на командной панели. Пока Джим наблюдал, одна из пяти лампочек перестала мигать зелёным и вместо этого загорелась синим. МакКой ткнул что-то на панели и второй огонёк сменился голубым. Внимание МакКоя было полностью поглощено капсулой, так что Джим украдкой приблизился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Уже третья лампочка стала голубой.

Криокапсула издала тихий писк.

— Что, — начал Джим.

МакКой поднял свой трикодер.

— Частота сердечных сокращений растёт, — сказал он.

— Это плохо?

— Не сейчас, Джим, — кратко ответил МакКой. Он нажал что-то ещё на панели, раздался ощутимый щелчок и крышка из прозрачного алюминия заскользила назад, открывая лицо вулканца.

Джим почувствовал холодное давление криогенного воздуха, исходящего изнутри. Глаза вулканца всё ещё были закрыты, но, когда сухой рециркулированный воздух коснулся его кожи, всё его тело содрогнулось и он раскрыл рот, хватая воздух. Он подавился им, закашлялся, а потом всё его тело сотрясла сильная дрожь.

— Он вырвется! — закричал МакКой. — Джим, держи его! — он потянулся за гипоспреем.

Джим немедленно наклонился, навалился всем своим весом на плечи вулканца. Для того, кто был заморожен больше года, тот был удивительно силён. Его тело содрогнулось, и Джим едва уклонился от руки, летевшей прямо в лицо.

— Держи его, чёрт возьми!

— Я пытаюсь!

Ругаясь, МакКой вдавил гипоспрей в шею вулканца. Конвульсии медленно стихли. МакКой выдохнул.

— Вот...

Глаза вулканца распахнулись. Он уставился прямо на Джима, его грудь вздымалась. Это был такой взгляд, который пронизывает человека, каталогизирует сотни вещей одновременно. Джим подавил дрожь.

— Он может быть не в себе, — тихо сказал МакКой где-то над локтем Джима. Он повысил голос, обращаясь к вулканцу. — Моё имя доктор Леонард МакКой. Мы нашли вас на борту вашего судна. Вы понимаете меня?

Глаза вулканца затрепетали, потом задвигались в поисках МакКоя.

— Нет, — произнёс он.

Ну, это точно не звучит многообещающе, подумал Джим, прежде чем лицо вулканца, и без того бледное, стало мертвенно белым. Его черты ожесточились, тело выгнуло дугой над кроватью, а рот раскрылся в пронзительном крике.

— Господи Боже, — рявкнул МакКой. — Держи его, держи! — он воткнул новый гипоспрей.

Пока Джим наваливался на вулканские плечи изо всех сил, Ухура пришла на помощь с другой стороны. Вместе они удерживали вулканца, пока он бился и кричал.

— Боунс, что с ним не так?

— Да если б я знал! — МакКой схватил трикодер с подноса с использованными гипоспреями, на котором бросил его. — Его мозговые функции за пределами нормы...

— Вы должны вернуть меня обратно, — выдохнул вулканец. — Вы должны, должны.

— Вы вообще в своём уме? — огрызнулся МакКой и выругался, когда всё тело его пациента одеревенело и затряслось. — Дерьмо.

Вулканец схватил руку Джима в месте, где тот всё ещё держал его. Хватка была подобна тискам. Вздрогнув, Джим попытался вырваться.

— Вы должны вернуть меня обратно... это небезопасно... — просипел он хриплым от крика и неиспользования голосом. Его глаза были совершенно дикими.

Пересилив себя, Джим наклонился.

— Что небезопасно? Что вы имеете в виду?

— Это не... — он запрокинул голову в очередном вопле, но не отпустил запястье Джима. Хватка была такой сильной, что Джим чувствовал, как кости его запястья трутся друг о друга.

— Эй, — сказал он, слабо усмехнувшись, — полегче, — чёрт, его запястье казалось объято пламенем. — Ох, — прошептал Джим. — Проклятье, — его язык ощущался странно тяжёлым.

Огонь распространялся, полз по его руке. В висках начало пульсировать.

Глаза вулканца расширились в чём-то смахивающем на панику.

— Нет, — прошептал он.

— Джим, вы в порядке? — Ухура уставилась на него.

— Моя рука... — произнёс Джим. — Моя... рука... — вулканец отпустил. Он попытался поднять её, но почувствовал, что не может. Он попытался отступить, но его ноги онемели. Он попытался поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на МакКоя, но голова не поднималась.

Вулканец, теперь совершенно точно в панике, рванулся вверх, и затащил Джима в капсулу. Его голос был совершенно ясным, когда он спешно заговорил — Доктор, необходимо, чтобы вы усыпили нас. Нас обоих.

— Подожди минутку. Что ты с ним сделал?

— Сейчас, доктор! — рявкнул вулканец. Джим почувствовал, что ему тяжело дышать, как будто на горле была рука, выдавливающая из него жизнь. Вулканец поймал его взгляд.

— Простите меня, — сказал он и прижал пальцы к лицу Джима.

И

Джим

Упал.


	4. Chapter 4

Испуганно дёрнувшись, он проснулся. Вокруг тихо щебетали птицы. Крапивник, воробей, синица. Он чувствовал запах свежей почвы под своим согретым летним солнцем телом, чувствовал, как ветер треплет его волосы и как капля пота стекает по загривку. Он вдохнул свежий, нерециркулированный воздух, наполненный сладостью молодой кукурузы.  
  
Джим открыл глаза и сел.  
  
Он знал это поле. Он мог бы узнать его по одним запахам и звукам, даже не видя мягкого света, льющегося сквозь широкие зелёные листья, разбрызгивающегося внизу, расчерчивающего его тело полосами света и тени. На его спине была грязь. Поднявшись на ноги, Джим стряхнул её, мышечная память тех лет, что он провёл здесь, валяясь на земле, думая, читая, мечтая о будущем.  
  
За стеблями августовской кукурузы виднелась крыша фермерского домика. Джим пошёл к нему. Его босые ступни оставляли чёткие отпечатки на тёмно-коричневой суглинистой почве. Кончики пальцев касались длинных распущенных листьев, свисающих с высоких стеблей. Мышцы ощущались гибкими и тёплыми после сна, никакой боли между лопатками от того, что весь день он дремал, лёжа на земле.  
  
Джим нахмурился. Это ведь _то_ , что он делал, правда?  
  
Старое крыльцо заскрипело под тяжестью его шагов. Он точно помнил, что на второй ступеньке торчит гвоздь. Качели были по-прежнему здесь, дерево выцвело и стало светло серым от лет, проведённых под дождём и солнцем. Они были пустыми, покачивались только от лёгкого дующего с запада ветерка. Джим протянул мозолистую руку к одной из цепей и остановил их.  
  
Передняя дверь никогда не закрывалась. Не было особого смысла в этом захолустье. Нечего красть, кроме одного или двух стёганных одеял. Дверь легко распахнулась под его рукой. Внутри было темно и прохладно. Он слышал, как капает вода из протекающего крана, который бабушка всё лето просила починить.  
  
— Привет?  
  
Никто не ответил. Джим нахмурился и шагнул внутрь. Уже перевалило далеко за полдень и солнце окрасило небо в розовый и золотой. С кухни должны были раздаваться звуки: шипение, рубка, жужжание. Но даже старинное радио, стоявшее на самой верхней полке, на почётном месте рядом с вручную раскрашенными, выполненными в форме коров солонкой и перечницей, было выключено.  
  
Забыв о своих грязных ногах, Джим прошёл в кухню.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, застыв перед увиденным. — Нет! — он упал на колени, не заметив боли от жёсткого столкновения коленных чашечек с полом. Протянув руку, он сжал неподвижное плечо своей бабушки, почувствовал мягкий летний хлопок под своей ладонью.  
  
Она не дышала. Она не дышала! Собственное дыхание Джима вырывалось быстрыми, судорожными вздохами. Он зашарил в поисках телефона, чего угодно.  
  
— Помогите, — прошептал он. Его голос был выше, чем он помнил. — Помогите... бабушка, ты не можешь... что... — он коснулся пальцами её горла и не почувствовал ничего. На его щеках была тёплая влага. Он сел на пятки. Она была холодной. Она уже была холодной. Как долго она лежала здесь? Как долго, пока он проводил часы в поле, бездельничал, тратил время...

Она могла звать на помощь. Она могла поскользнуться и звать на помощь, а он был так эгоистичен, так глуп, он даже не слышал её.

— Помогите, — выдохнул он, и дыхание далось ему с трудом. Это была его вина. Это была его вина! Он вцепился в ткань её летнего платья, собрав лепестки пионов, вышитых на плечах. Он опустил голову, склонился над неподвижной рукой своей бабушки и всхлипывал в тишине.  
  
— Поразительно.  
  
При звуке голоса Джим вскинул голову. Перед ним стоял человек, очертания которого расплывались из-за слёз. Джим моргнул, смахивая слёзы, и картинка прояснилась. Это был мужчина, одетый в облегающие чёрные брюки и жёсткий зелёный китель, застёгивающийся справа налево несколькими медными пуговицами на боку. На его левом рукаве была нашивка, которую Джим не узнавал. Какой-то геометрический символ со спиралью, похожей на глаз. Его нос был острым и длинноватым, волосы как тёмная шапочка. Брови странно разлетались над тёмными карими глазами. Его уши были острыми.  
  
— Кто... — Джим откинулся назад, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
Незнакомец опустился на колени.  
  
— Джеймс Кирк, — произнёс он.  
  
— Откуда... Откуда вы знаете моё имя?  
  
Незнакомец склонил голову.  
  
— Вы Джеймс Кирк?  
  
Джим сглотнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он. Он дёрнул за рукав своей бабушки. — Пожалуйста, она... — его голос сломался. — Я не хотел. Я…  
  
Этот человек, этот пришелец, появившийся как привидение на кухне его мёртвой бабушки, протянул руку. Джим дёрнулся назад прежде, чем тот смог бы прикоснуться к нему. Чужак остановился.  
  
— Я… прошу прощения, — заговорил он. — Я не причиню вам вреда, но обстоятельства таковы, что мы должны уходить как можно скорее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Джим. — Я не могу. Она... — с его носа капало, он поскрёб щёку. — Мы должны позвать помощь, — сказал он. — У вас есть телефон? У вас есть что-нибудь?  
  
— Мы должны уйти, — повторил незнакомец.  
  
Джим потряс головой.  
  
— Нет! — запротестовал он. — Вы не можете просто приказать мне уйти! — он прикусил щёку изнутри, почувствовав на языке металлический привкус крови. Боль принесла ему ясность. Он не знал этого человека. Да что он о себе вообще думает, просто врывается сюда, даже не предлагает... даже не _пытается_ помочь им? — Кто вы такой? — потребовал он.  
  
Незнакомец посмотрел на него тёмными, спокойными глазами.  
  
— Я Спок.  
  
Что-то засвербело на задворках мозгов Джима  
  
— Спок? — медленно повторил он. Он нахмурился. — Я не знаю вас, — он посмотрел вниз, на неподвижное тело перед ним. — Я не знаю вас, — прошептал он.  
  
— Джеймс Кирк, — произнёс Спок. — Я прошу прощения. Я уважаю вашу скорбь, — он обвёл взглядом тихую, грязную кухню, капающий кран, старинное радио, тело на полу. Прежде чем Джим смог остановить его, он протянул руку, длинные пальцы мягко легли на лицо Джима. — Но это не реально.  
  
Прикосновение было подобно ударной волне. Джим втянул воздух, жар ударил его словно твёрдая стена. Он распахнул глаза, которые не закрывал, и из них полились слёзы, потому что из полумрака фермерской кухни его выдернули куда-то, где кричащая яркость струилась сверху, отражаясь от сияющих поверхностей, как от зеркал, светом подавляющим и неизбежным.  
  
— Что это? — выкрикнул он, пытаясь защитить глаза.  
  
— _Alem Haulat_ , — раздался голос Спока. — Быстрее, Джеймс Кирк.

Джим почувствовал сильный рывок за запястье. Его тянуло в сторону, он чувствовал, как по его голым рукам скребут миллионы крошечных грубых песчинок, похожих на акулью кожу. А потом... очень странное ощущение падения вбок, протискивания сквозь маленькую дыру, похожую на разрыв в мироздании и...

Спокойное и тихое дыхание пустыни.

Его лёгкие снова работали. Джим споткнулся и рухнул на четвереньки, грудь вздымается, голова кружится, в глазах песок. Его тело стало больше и крепче. Тело мужчины. Он ощупал лицо на предмет повреждений и почувствовал однодневную щетину. Под ногтями были раскалённые песчинки. Пот стекал между лопатками и ниже на поясницу.

Спок отпустил его запястье после того, как они сделали... ну, что бы они ни сделали. Теперь он держался на приличном расстоянии, ближе к краю скалы. Его тело было тонким силуэтом, подсвеченным огромным красным солнцем, наполовину закатившимся за горизонт.

Джим сглотнул. Волнение в его животе стало утихать.

— Что... что произошло? Где мы? Кто вы? — выдавил он, подняв голову.

Спок повернулся к нему.

— Это гора Селея, — он указал на пространство впереди. Красно-оранжевые камни, выветренные за тысячелетия в гладкие шпили. Под ними плоские, голые равнины, тянущиеся покуда хватает глаз, испещрённые пятнами тёмно-красного шлака и чёрного базальта. И резкий, горячий ветер над ними. Джим закашлялся, когда пыль попала в лёгкие.

— Что? — прохрипел он.

— Гора Селея, — повторил Спок. — Вулкан.

— Мы на _Вулкане_?

— Вы неправильно меня поняли, — Спок приблизился к нему. В этот раз Джим не отшатнулся, но неэлегантно поднялся на ноги. Его конечности казались очень тяжелыми.

— Ну так просветите меня, — злобно сверкнул глазами Джим. — Кто вы?

Уголки губ Спока дёрнулись вниз почти расстроенно.

— Я уже говорил вам, — сказал он. — Моё имя Спок.

— Ага. Вы, может, хотите уточнить? — боже, его голова болела. Джим потёр виски. Последние несколько минут ощущались как плохой сон, уже затуманивающийся. Он был в Айове? Что за чертовщина?

— Вы не помните? — Спок вскинул бровь.

— Последнее, что я помню... — Джим поморщился. Вспышки линолеумного пола, тёмная комната, платье с цветочным узором. Он посмотрел на Спока. — Это было...

— Воспоминание, — подсказал Спок.

— Но, — начал Джим. Он сглотнул. — Это случилось не так. Я помню, я… В тот день мне показалось, что что-то не так, мы поехали в больницу...

— Ах, — произнёс Спок, кивая. — Кошмар.

Джим уставился на него.

— Что за дьявольщина тут творится?

— Я понимаю, что вы ощущаете себя несколько запутавшимся, — Спок указал на их окружение.

— Да уж, отличный вывод, Эйнштейн. Теперь я вижу, почему вулканцы считаются одними из лучших умов Федерации, — Джим снова потёр виски. Это мало помогло от головной боли. Пытаясь игнорировать её, Джим снова сфокусировался на окрестностях. Долину под утёсом усеивали мерцающие огни. По мере того, как солнце продолжало опускаться, всё большее их количество пробуждалось к жизни.

Спок нахмурился на мгновение.

— Возможно, если вы позволите мне уточнить.

— Пожалуйста, — сухо сказал Джим. Чем дольше они тут стояли, тем отчётливее он чувствовал. Зовите это интуицией или как угодно, но что-то было серьёзно, серьёзно не так. Под его кожей начали зудеть первые слабые уколы тревоги и гнева. — Уточните, чёрт вас возьми.

Спок склонил голову.

— Нет необходимости в агрессивных выражениях.

— Серьёзно? — Джим снова сверкнул глазами. Он указал на утёс, солнце и колоссальное пространство перед ними. — Пять минут назад я был в странной мутированной версии Айовы, а перед этим в глубоком космосе. А теперь я на грёбаном _Вулкане_? — он указал на Спока. — Вы как-то сделали это. Так что да, можете быть уверены, я хочу объяснений, — его глаза расширились, когда другая мысль пришла ему в голову. — И где, чёрт побери, моя команда?

Спок смерил его долгим спокойным взглядом, а потом вздохнул.

— Как и большинство представителей вашего вида, вы уже начали судить о ситуации, несмотря на то, что не обладаете всеми необходимыми фактами.

Он вообще серьёзно?

— Эй, сейчас...

— Как я и намеревался объяснить ранее, это моё личное воспоминание о горе Селея. Вы не _на_ Вулкане, и вы не были _в_ Айове. Ваша команда в безопасности, на сколько я мог таковую обеспечить, несмотря на чудовищное отсутствие смысла в приближении к неизвестному судну и подъеме на его борт. Что касается вашего и моего тел, то, если ваш человеческий доктор смыслит в своей профессии, он прислушался к моим инструкциям, и мы оба в конечном итоге были полностью усыплены. В лучшем случае он вернул меня в стазис и уведомил Вулканский Высший Совет, — он резко и быстро вздохнул и резко выпрямил края кителя, в то время как тишина заполнила пространство между ними. — Я предполагаю, что нас вернут, когда у них появится возможность расходовать на это ресурсы.

За этой речью последовало долгое молчание.

— Да... — произнёс Джим в конечном итоге. — Вам точно придётся объяснить мне всё это ещё разок.

Спок поднёс к виску изящную руку.

— В текущий момент вы...

— Почему Вулкан, — прервал его Джим. Он развёл руки, — почему гора Селея?

Спок сжал губы.

— Я провёл здесь несколько лет, занимаясь учёбой - большей частью медитациями. Это воспоминание очень надёжное и в него сложно проникнуть.

Джим осмотрелся вокруг. Всё это определённо казалось реальным. Он чувствовал, как жар уходящего дня поднимается из-под земли, чувствовал песок под ногтями, слышал жуткий свист ветра, дующего сквозь странные дыры в скалах.

— Сложно проникнуть? — повторил он настороженно.

— В самом деле.

— Так, подождите... вы говорите, что я в вашей голове? А вы в моей? Что? Почему?

— Это было необходимо.

— Чушь собачья! — воскликнул Джим. — Вы сделали со мной что-то на том корабле. Я помню, вы положили руку на моё лицо.

— Я спас вашу жизнь, — сказал Спок. Его глаза вспыхнули. — Если бы я не осуществил слияние, вас бы поглотили. Я вытащил вас из кошмара и привёл сюда, в моё собственное убежище, потому что это самое безопасное место, которое я могу представить.

— Спас от _чего_? — потребовал Джим.

— От... — Спок замолчал. Ветер донёс резкое, слабое эхо крика хищной птицы. Он поднял палец к губам. — Оно охотится, — сказал он тихо. — Мы должны уходить. Сейчас.

— О нет, мистер, — Джим покачал головой. — Никуда я с вами не пойду, пока вы не объясните, что происходит.

Спок схватил его за запястье. Джим всегда думал, что он не из тех, кто ощущает что-либо во снах, или чем бы ещё ни было это странное видение, но хватка Спока была достаточно сильной, чтобы Джим почувствовал, как кости его запястья трутся друг о друга.

— Нет времени, — прошипел Спок.

— Отпустите меня! — Джим рванулся назад, попытался отстраниться.

Зов прозвучал снова, визг, от которого зубы Джима сжались, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом, сон это или не сон.

— Джеймс Кирк, — Спок всё ещё не отпускал его. Он дёрнул Джима на себя, легко, как ни в чём не бывало. Его глаза были тёмными омутами, узкими и сосредоточенными, когда он наклонил своё лицо ближе к уху Джима и тихо сказал, — если вы не доверитесь мне сейчас, мы оба заплатим цену. Вы понимаете меня?

Большую часть жизни Джим привык полагаться на своё чутьё, инстинкт, внутреннее чувство. Чёрт, он даже построил на этом целую карьеру, и когда та покатилась в тартарары, выстроил другую. Он поймал взгляд Спока, их глаза встретились. Что-то прошло между ними, вспышка понимания.

Джим кивнул.

В следующее мгновение Спок бросился бежать к высокой горе, возвышающейся на западе. Позади них, на ветреной пустынной равнине, засверкали молнии, горячие и злые.

— Быстрее!

Джим не знал как, чёрт возьми, он может _бежать быстрее_ , если на самом деле он не бежит вовсе, но пытался поймать темп. Его лёгкие жгло огнём, и он вспомнил, что на Вулкане кислорода меньше, чем на Земле. Позади них нарастал странный высокий звук, похожий на вой перед разрядкой оружия. Спок крикнул: «Вниз!», и Джим упал, не думая ни секунды.

И продолжал падать.

Вокруг было темно. Он падал. Было холодно. Он не мог видеть. Он не мог дышать. Он не мог дышать! Он не мог...

Джим схватил ртом воздух, распахнул глаза, которые не закрывал, и подскочил, дико оглядываясь вокруг.

— Что... Что. Какого?

— Мистер Кирк.

Ошеломлённый, Джим снова встретился взглядом со Споком. Где бы они ни были, вокруг было темно, но значительно более прохладно и влажно, чем на краю скалы в Голе. Его кожа была почти липкой. Он слышал, как капает вода и звук эхом отдаётся вокруг. Он провёл пальцами по земле и почувствовал холодный камень. Здесь было какое-то слабое свечение, достаточное, чтобы он мог различить основные черты лица Спока, но не нюансы его мимики.

— Где мы?

Спок, до того стоявший на коленях над распростёртым телом Джима, немного отодвинулся в сторону, сел, скрестив ноги, и устроил руки на коленях. Сморщившись от ощущения жёсткого камня под собой, Джим оттолкнулся локтем и сел до конца. Он смог откинуться назад примерно на фут, прежде чем его позвоночник встретился с неровной каменной стеной.

Они изучали друг друга

— Мы всё ещё в моём разуме, — с небольшой задержкой ответил Спок.

— Великолепно, — фыркнул Джим.

За неимением более продуктивной альтернативы, он огляделся. Они определённо были в пещере. Её потолок слабо мерцал из-за какого-то вида биолюминесцентных... растений? Водорослей?

— Черви, — сказал Спок в ответ на незаданный вопрос. Он почти небрежно махнул рукой в сторону потолка. — Очень редкий вид на Вулкане. У нас много пещер, но достаточно глубокие и влажные, чтобы соответствовать предпочтениям этих особых червей, большая редкость.

У Джима перехватило дыхание.

— Вы только что прочли мои мысли?

— Этого сложно избежать, — Спок вскинул бровь. — Ваш разум очень громкий, и, кроме того, я пытаюсь его приглушить.

— Приглушить? — Джим уставился на него.

— Моё первое убежище было разрушено из-за... хаоса, да. Он привлекает внимание, — Спок склонил голову. — Если вы можете попытаться регулировать свои мыслительные процессы… я понимаю, что для вас, как человека, это может быть сложно, но, если вы можете попробовать сделать это, мы будем в большей безопасности.

— Что? — слабо переспросил Джим. Он покачал головой. — _Нет_ , мне не сложно регулировать мои мысли, это попросту невозможно. Я даже не представляю, о чём вы говорите!

Спок предостерегающе посмотрел на него, и Джим понизил голос.

— Я доверился вам там, но вы так и не объяснили кто, чёрт возьми, вы на самом деле такой, что за чертовщина происходит и как я вляпался в этот бардак.

— Вы вляпались в этот бардак, когда без разрешения поднялись на борт моего корабля и вторглись в карантинную зону, — в голосе Спока была сталь.

— О, бросьте. Что мы должны были сделать? Просто бросить вас там?

— Да!

Они оба вздрогнули от звука голоса Спока, эхом раскатившегося по пещере.

Эхо стихло.

Тишина.

Они оба выдохнули.

— Да, — снова сказал Спок, на этот раз тише, но всё так же твёрдо. — Вы должны были немедленно связаться с Вулканом, а не исследовать неизвестное и небезопасное судно.

— Да, разумеется, — сказал Джим. — Потому что вулканские чиновники первые в списке тех, кто примет звонок от капитана крошечного судна-чистильщика, — он не упомянул, что действительно _велел_ Ухуре попытаться связаться с Вулканом, хоть и не был уверен, добилась ли она успеха. Это не имеет значения. Что сделано, то сделано.

— Чистильщик? — Впервые в голосе Спока появилась неуверенность. — Я не понимаю. Вы не служите в Звёздном Флоте?

— Что? — произнёс Джим, опешив. — Нет, — застарелая боль, проснувшаяся за грудиной, не имела ничего общего с физическим телом. — Нет, не служу. С чего вы вообще это взяли?

Спок сложил пальцы вместе.

— Ваши воспоминания заставили меня поверить, что вы были членом Звёздного Флота. Были офицером.

— Мои воспоминания, — фыркнул Джим. — Вы просмотрели их? Величайшие хиты Джима Кирка?

— С учётом обстоятельств, избежать этого крайне затруднительно, — напряжение в голосе Спока было почти осязаемым. — Я старался как мог. У меня не было желания врываться в вашу жизнь, Джеймс Кирк. Это не по-вулкански, нарушать чужую приватность таким образом.

Джим тихо усмехнулся.

— Не по-вулкански, да? Странно слышать это от того, кто у тебя в голове.

— Существуют определённые смягчающие обстоятельства, — Спок всё ещё наблюдал за ним. — Значит, вы не в Звёздном Флоте, — попробовал он снова.

— Я был, — сказал Джим. Он вытянул ногу, и впервые с того момента, как начался этот кошмар, она снова заныла. Хах. Он не помнил, чтобы нога болела, когда они убегали от... того, что так сводит Спока с ума. — Больше нет.

— Почему вы ушли?

— Что за нами гонится?

Спок отвёл глаза. Джим ждал, считая вздохи, пока голос Спока, показавшийся на этот раз утомлённым и старым, не прозвучал вновь.

— Ошибка.

— Ошибка?

— Да.

Спок не стал продолжать. Джим сделал предположение.

— Ваша ошибка?

Спок возмущённо вскинул голову.

— Моя ответственность, — холодно сказал он. — Ответственность, тяжесть несения которой возросла экспоненциально после вашего _вторжения_.

 _Вот это_ , подумал Джим, _было совершенно несправедливо._

— Эй, — сказал он, указывая на вулканца. — Это вы схватили меня за лицо и затащили в свой разум. Я просто стоял там и пытался помочь доктору спасти вашу жизнь.

— Вы касались меня, — тихо произнёс Спок. — Вы касались _его_.

Джим действительно устал от этого. Расстроенный, он потянулся и сжал плечо Спока.

— Эй, — твёрдо сказал он. — Что сделано, то сделано. Теперь я вовлечён, нравится вам это или нет.

— Да, — согласился Спок с глубоким вздохом. — Полагаю, вовлечены.

Джим затих на мгновение. Стоило признать, ситуация была новой. Возможно, если бы он получил ту пятилетнюю миссию, ту, что не состоялась из-за войны, возможно, тогда он бы увидел что-то настолько же странное, но так как оно сложилось...

— Вы должны начать с начала.

Спок пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я должен? Должен ли я?

Взгляд Джима не дрогнул, но он убрал руку с плеча Спока. Потом отодвинулся назад, аккуратно сложил руки на коленях и наклонился вперёд.

— Я предлагаю сделку.

— О? — одна из бровей Спока медленно приподнялась. — Уточните.

Уголок рта Джима дёрнулся кверху.

— Ответ за ответ, — пояснил он. Он не был уверен, что Спок увидит это в темноте, но на всякий случай добавил свою самую очаровательную ухмылку.

— Не думаю, что я согласен, — сказал Спок. Джим по голосу слышал, как тот насупился.

— Смотрите, — начал Джим. — Я хочу знать, что произошло... — он помедлил, оглядывая пещеру, — что привело нас к этой весьма своеобразной ситуации, — он почувствовал воодушевление, когда Спок склонил голову. — И если мои догадки верны, то вы пролежали на том корабле как ледышка, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев, — он подмигнул, хотя и предполагал, что это впустую растраченный на данную аудиторию жест. — Готов поспорить, вам хочется знать, что делал Альфа Квадрант в ваше отсутствие.

— Это представляется нелогичной сделкой, — заметил Спок, — учитывая, что я могу просто взять у вас всю необходимую информацию, хотите вы того, или нет.

— Ах, — смело продолжил Джим, — но так я отдам её добровольно. Никакой моральной серой зоны, — он поколебался, сжав губы. Возможно, некоторая моральная двусмысленность всё-таки _была_ , учитывая, что он буквально находился в разуме Спока в этот самый момент, но он не смог нащупать ничего конкретного. — Что скажете?

Спок долго разглядывал его, и Джим задумался о том, не обладают ли вулканцы лучшим, чем у людей, ночным зрением.

— Очень хорошо, — решил Спок в итоге, — я согласен на эту... сделку.

— Отлично, отлично, — Джим потёр ладони и дружелюбно усмехнулся. Спок склонил голову и вопросительно посмотрел. _Определённо лучшее, чем у людей, ночное зрение_ , решил Джим.

Но Спок не закончил.

— Однако, — продолжал он. — Если вы откажетесь отвечать на вопрос, мне следует отплатить той же любезностью.

— Эй, — запротестовал Джим, — не в этом суть! Чёрт, — он всплеснул руками, — мы оба можем отказываться отвечать на вопросы пока рак на горе не свиснет, и зачем тогда вообще что-то затевать?

Спок смерил его раздражённым взглядом.

— Учитывая характер предложенной вами сделки, очевидно, что это не является целью, — его голос стал более отстранённым. — Я имел в виду возможность более личных вопросов, которые ни один из нас, вероятно, не хотел бы обсуждать со случайным незнакомцем.

— Например? — усомнился Джим.

Спок впился в него взглядом.

— Почему вы больше не в Звёздном Флоте?

Вместо того, чтобы злиться, Джим просто фыркнул.

— Все это знают, — сказал он. — Сложно скрыть военный трибунал.

— Вы подверглись трибуналу? — Спок, казалось, удивился. — Почему?

Джим поводил челюстью.

— Я ослушался приказов вышестоящего офицера, — наконец ответил он. — Командованию это не очень понравилось, — он похлопал себя по колену. — Ещё у меня сохранился славный маленький сувенир с тех пор.

— Понимаю, — медленно произнёс Спок. Он наклонился вперёд, как будто не мог ничего с собой поделать. — Какова была природа...

— Не-а, — Джим ткнул в него пальцем. — Это был один вопрос. Моя очередь.

— Вы не ответили на него полностью, — возразил Спок.

Джим вскинул брови.

— Вы не уточняли, — заявил он, стараясь звучать не слишком самодовольно. Ему казалось, что он чувствует, как Спок буравит его взглядом, хоть это было просто нелепо. Джим был уверен, что вулканец умрёт скорее, чем позволит себе подобное проявление эмоциональности на публике. — Моя очередь.

Спок вздохнул.

— Как скажете, — настороженно согласился он. — Спрашивайте.

Попытка добраться до сердца проблемы вертелась на кончике языка, но в последний момент Джим передумал.

— Когда мы изучали файлы на вашем корабле, — сказал он вместо этого, — мы нашли ваше личное дело.

— Вы должны были использовать кого-то необычайно одарённого в области компьютерных технологий, — заметил Спок.

Разумеется, Джим не отрицал этого. Уголки его рта поползли вверх.

— Ваша специальность заинтриговала меня, — заговорил Джим, — Мой офицер по св... — он прервал себя. — Мой товарищ по команде, который, как оказалось, имеет отличный опыт в области коммуникаций, сказал нам, что название вашей специальности нельзя точно перевести на Стандарт. Не могли бы вы объяснить мне, в чём эта специальность заключается и как вы её выбрали?

Спок окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Это не тот вопрос, которого я ожидал, — сказал он наконец.

— Вы увидите, что я человек, полный сюрпризов, мистер Спок.

— Хм, — Спок замолчал на какое-то время, позволяя звуку капающей воды заполнять тишину между ними. — Моя область это _tor-tal kashek_ , что можно перевести как «физика разума».

— Простите, но я всё ещё не понимаю, что это значит.

Спок перевёл взгляд на потолок.

— Многие вулканцы одарены телепатией в определённой степени, — он посмотрел на Джима. — Сама по себе телепатия не больше, чем расширение способностей разума взаимодействовать с миром вокруг. Вы понимаете?

— Полагаю, да, — с сомнением сказал Джим. Спок не слишком обеспокоился его скептицизмом.

— Я начал изучать эту энергию, — продолжил он. — Начинал, разумеется, с традиционной физики. Механики, квантовой механики, бета-квантовой и варп физики. Но в конечном итоге, дисциплины моей юности привели к _tor-tal kashek_. Я решил специализироваться, — он снова позволил повиснуть тишине, потом добавил. — Несмотря на то, что _tor-tal kashek_ одна из областей исследований Вулканской Научной Академии, это, вероятно, не совсем то, чего моя семья от меня ждала.

— Почему нет?

Спок склонил голову.

— Полагаю, теперь моя очередь задавать вопрос, мистер Кирк.

Джим замер на мгновение, а затем откинул голову назад, тихо, но искренне рассмеявшись.

— Вы побили меня в моей собственной игре, мистер Спок. Отлично сработано.

Интерлюдии в карьеру Спока оказалось недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от первоначального интереса. Он немедленно перешёл в атаку.

— Приказов какого характера вы ослушались?

Ну, не то, чтобы он этого не ждал. Джим изогнул шею и прислонился затылком к стене пещеры.

— Я решил, что жизни нескольких гражданских важнее моего корабля, — сказал он потолку. — Звёздный Флот не пришёл в восторг от потери корабля класса Конституция в середине войны.

— Вы пожертвовали своим судном?

— Пожертвовал? — фыркнул Джим. — Чёрт, да я его взорвал своими собственными руками.

Обе брови Спока взмыли вверх.

— Очаровательно, — произнёс он.

Джим хохотнул, сухо и зло.

— Я уверен, клингоны тоже решили, что это просто очаровательно, — его улыбка стала жёсткой. — Впрочем, она не ушла просто так, — в его голосе было что-то похожее на гордость. — Захватила с собой компанию из боевых птиц.

— Понимаю, — сказал Спок. Он звучал задумчиво.

— Снова моя очередь.

— Хорошо, — Спок расправил плечи. — Задавайте вопрос.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Какой у вас любимый цвет?

— Прошу прощения? — недоверчиво переспросил Спок. — Мой любимый цвет?

— Да.

— У вулканцев нет любимых цветов, — уклонился Спок. — Это было бы нелогично.

— Ну, я нелогичен, — пожал плечами Джим. — Побалуйте меня, — этим предложением он заслужил очень подозрительный взгляд. — Что?

— Почему вы задали такой вопрос?

— Потому что, — сказал Джим, улыбнувшись. — Вы в моей голове. Может быть, я просто пытаюсь быть дружелюбным.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Это нелогично, — заявил он.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Тогда, может быть я пытаюсь читать вас. Так же, как вы меня.

— Вы не обучались ментальным дисциплинам, как я. Кроме того, вы человек.

— Может быть, — согласился Джим. — Но я могу попробовать.

— Нелогично.

— Просто выберите цвет.

— Я не хочу.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что, — теперь Спок явно сопротивлялся. — Это легкомысленно. Это пустая трата вопроса.

— Это немного резко, — возразил Джим. Он подмигнул. — Ну же, Мистер Спок, — попросил он. — Ответьте на вопрос. Какой у вас любимый цвет?

— Нет.

— Не думаю, что это цвет.

Спок зло на него посмотрел.

— Ваши собратья люди находят вас настолько же неприятным?

— Наверное, — Джим постучал пальцами по коленям. — Цвет?

— Задайте другой вопрос.

— Нет, мне нравится этот.

— Пожалуйста.

— Это не такое уж большое дело, мистер Спок. Всё, что вам нужно, это ответить на вопрос...

— Голубой, — рыкнул Спок и тут же пришёл в ужас. Джим усмехнулся.

— Ваша очередь.

— Почему вы выбрали профессию чистильщика? Разве любое коммерческое предприятие, нуждающееся в отставном флотском капитане, не было бы лучшим вариантом?

Похоже, Спок не планировал наносить свои удары специально, с грустью подумал Джим. А может это была какая-то расплата за то, что его заставили выбирать нелогичный любимый цвет. Он развёл, а потом снова скрестил ноги, чтобы дать себе время.

— Это казалось лучшим способом сохранить всех нас вместе, — он дёрнул плечом. — Кроме того, не думаю, что кто-то собирался нанять меня для чего-то связанного с космосом, а вы знаете, каково это, — он улыбнулся. — Однажды побывав в космической черноте, сложно оставаться привязанным к земле, — он потирал затылок, когда заметил, что Спок внимательно разглядывает его. — Что?

— Вы сказали «нас», — обратил внимание Спок. — Ваша семья?

— Знаете, для вулканца вы очень быстро забываете правила. Что случилось с одним вопросом?

Спок резко подобрался.

— Я не забыл правила. Просто уточняю ваш ответ.

— Ага, — Джим решил поддаться. — Хорошо. Нет, они не моя семья, но мы почти так же близки.

— Я не понимаю, — Спок выглядел озадаченным.

Возможно, он действительно не понимает, подумал Джим. Не то чтобы вулканцы славились привязанностью к своим собратьям.

— Моя команда, — сказал он. — Они пошли со мной.

Спок действительно кивнул, как будто понял.

— Они также подверглись трибуналу?

— Нет, — Джим отвёл глаза. — Они ушли.

Он чувствовал взгляд Спока на себе, сосредоточенный, будто в уравнении, которое тот пытается решить, была пропущенная переменная.

— Почему?

— Знаете, это действительно много вопросов, — сказал Джим. — Уверен, теперь моя очередь.

Рот Спока дёрнулся, но он резко кивнул, так что Джим решил, что он в своём праве. Он задумался на мгновение. Он пробовал непринуждённый подход, но не похоже, чтобы это сильно помешало целеустремлённости его вулканского спасателя. Спок определённо не мешкал, когда дело касалось добывания информации из Джима.

Что он знал о вулканцах? Безусловно, они логичны. Ещё говорят, что они не могут лгать, и каждый человеческий бюрократ, имевший дело с вулканцами, которого он встречал, всегда жаловался на отсутствие уважения к скрытым тонкостям и подводным течениям политики.

Ну, подумал Джим. В эту игру могут играть двое. Если вулканцы ценят прямолинейность, то Джим даст ему прямолинейность. Время идти в атаку.

— Почему на вашем корабле отсутствуют записи?

Спок медлил. _Бинго_ , подумал Джим.

— Я думал, вы проникли в корабельный компьютер? Записи там.

— Мистер Спок.

Даже в полумраке Джим заметил, как его взгляд метнулся в сторону.

— Вулканский Совет будет недоволен, если это придадут огласке.

— Я не собираюсь ничего публиковать.

— Факт остаётся фактом, — сказал Спок. Он выдохнул. — Суть миссии была известна только Верховному Совету, нашему высшему военному эшелону и некоторым членам ВНА, чей опыт был признан необходимым.

— И к какой категории относитесь вы? — сузил глаза Джим.

— Я уверен, что это два вопроса.

— Я уточняю, — ответил Джим.

Ноздри Спока раздулись, но он кивнул.

— Мои знания, — сказал Спок, — и моё военное прошлое сделали меня идеальным кандидатом.

— Сверхсекретная миссия, включающая эксперта по психическим феноменам, — задумался Джим. Он бросил на Спока пристальный взгляд. — Интересно.

— Теперь моя очередь, — заметил Спок. Когда Джим дал отмашку продолжать, он спросил, сложив вместе руки. — Насколько вам известно, каков статус моей планеты?

— Вашей планеты? — повторил Джим, чтобы убедиться, что расслышал правильно.

— Да.

— Знаете, мы не так уж часто бываем в той стороне, — Джим приподнял плечи. — Не слышал ничего плохого, если вы об этом. Всё ещё на месте. Никаких перебоев в торговле. Всё в порядке, я полагаю.

— В порядке? — Спок пристально изучал его, как будто выискивал малейшую ложь. Когда Джим кивнул, он выдохнул. — Очень хорошо. Это обнадёживает.

— Думаю, да, — согласился Джим. — Не знаю почему вы вообще беспокоитесь о Вулкане, там так же безопасно, как было... — он прервался, когда новая мысль пришла ему в голову, и медленно произнёс. — В чём заключалась миссия вашего корабля? — Спок отвёл глаза. Джим кивнул, когда его догадка подтвердилась. — Это было что-то, связанное с войной, — заключил он и с удовлетворением увидел, как Спок сглотнул. — Что бы вы тут ни делали, вся эта секретность... Что, вы создавали оружие или вроде того?

— Это ваш вопрос? — жёстко спросил Спок.

— Конечно, — ответил Джим. _Давайте проверим слухи о вулканской правдивости_. — Давайте считать это моим вопросом, — какое-то время после того, как он это сказал, он правда не думал, что Спок ответит. Лицо вулканца было безмятежно, но глаза выдавали внутреннюю борьбу. Но потом, вопреки всем ожиданиям Джима, он опустил подбородок и начал говорить.

— Клингонское вторжение на нашу планету-побратима обеспокоило многих, хоть оно и было отражено, — склонив голову, он прижал сложенные руки ко лбу. — Мы разрабатывали оружие, которое, в теории, должно было предотвратить повторение подобного.

— Психическое оружие.

Спок поднял и снова отвёл глаза.

— Если вам угодно.

— Похоже, дела пошли не очень хорошо.

— Возникли осложнения.

Джим открыл рот, чтобы развить мысль, но потом передумал. Он и так испытывал удачу, уточняя предыдущий вопрос. Вместо этого, он отодвинулся назад, вытянув ноги и скрестив лодыжки. Он приготовился к дальнейшему прицельному исследованию проступков своего прошлого.

—Ваша очередь.

Ответ занял всего мгновение, как будто Спок тщательно продумал его.

— Какой ваш любимый цвет?

Слова были настолько неожиданными, что Джим решил, что галлюцинирует.

— Простите?

— Ваш любимый цвет, — повторил Спок очень ровно. Его глаза, когда он посмотрел на Джима, были совершенно нейтральными.

— Эм...

— У вас его нет? Я думал, что у большинства людей есть.

— Вообще-то, да, — неуверенно согласился Джим. Он вспыхнул, когда Спок стал спокойно рассматривать его. — Вы делаете это намеренно.

— Вы должны уточнить, — заметил Спок. — Я делаю намеренно много вещей.

Джим усмехнулся, но этой усмешке не хватило настоящего яда.

— Отлично, мистер Спок, — сдался он. — Вы выиграли. Мой любимый цвет – зелёный.

— Что я выиграл? — заинтересовался Спок. Он наклонился вперёд, прищурившись.

 _О, да какого чёрта_ , подумал Джим.

— Вопрос.

— Второй вопрос?

— Ваша ставка, — Джим вызывающе поднял бровь. — Давайте, мистер Спок. Покажите, на что способны.

— Это очень щедро с вашей стороны, мистер Кирк, — согласился Спок. — Какая у вас любимая еда?

Джим уставился на него.

— Так, теперь я точно уверен, что вы делаете это нарочно, — заявил он, указав пальцем на Спока. Верный себе, его вулканский компаньон только моргнул.

— Опять же, мистер Кирк, если бы вы могли уточнить...

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я имею в виду, мистер Спок, — сказал Джим сухо. — Что касается ответа, я должен выбрать блюдо?

— Полагаю, это чтит дух обмена.

— Ну, что ж, — начал Джим. — Не считайте меня через чур стереотипным, но я люблю хороший стейк, но, заметьте, не часто. И свежую сладкую кукурузу. Прямо со стебля, в разгар лета. Лучшее, что вам вообще доведётся попробовать, — он нахмурился, когда Спок наморщил нос. — В чём дело? Не любите стейки?

— Я вегетарианец.

— Ну, никто не идеален, — вздохнул Джим. Он хмыкнул, когда Спок смутился. — Моя очередь?

— Думаю, это так, — Спок переместился, сложил руки на коленях. Джим не знал какую игру тот ведёт с этим внезапным софтболом из вопросов, но, какого чёрта, дружелюбный компаньон лучше холодного. Он решил последовать примеру Спока. Может быть, если вулканец будет более расслаблен, он охотнее расскажет Джиму то, что ему хотелось узнать.

— В каком предмете вы преуспели в школе?

— Во всех.

— Это не смешно.

— Оно и не должно было быть, — вскинул голову Спок.

— Может быть, для меня, — пробормотал Джим. Он намеренно проигнорировал взгляд, которым наградил его Спок. — Хорошо. В чём вы преуспели _вне_ школы?

Споку понадобилось время, чтобы это обдумать. В действительности, Джим уже собирался объявить о победе, когда Спок ответил, голосом более мягким, чем раньше.

— Музыка.

— Музыка? — повторил Джим. Он на самом деле ожидал какого-нибудь вулканского эквивалента математического кружка или шахматного клуба, так что это было интересно.

— Да, — сказал Спок, кивнув. — Я играю на вулканской лире.

— О, — произнёс Джим, и с любопытством посмотрел на него. — И как, хорошо?

— Вы спрашивали об «успехах», — заметил Спок.

— Оу, точно. Вы совершенно правы. Хах. Ого. Музыка, — он почесал голову. — Знаете, я, признаться, не знаток вулканской музыки.

— Существует множество разнообразных жанров, — дипломатично сказал Спок. — Я играл то, что можно счесть более традиционным.

По крайней мере это соответствовало тому, что Джим знал о вулканцах. Хотя, факт того, что Спок играл нечто «традиционное», подразумевал существование и некой «нетрадиционной» вулканской музыки, не являющейся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Джим задумался над тем, какой тип вулканцев играет нетрадиционную вулканскую музыку. Очевидно, не Спок, подумал Джим и испытал странный приступ стыда. Он сделал много предположений о своём спасителе, основываясь только на знаниях о его планете, и многие из них оказались несправедливыми. Он должен узнать лучше.

— Мистер Кирк? — Спок смотрел на него с трепетом. Или, может быть, это было беспокойство, внезапно подумал Джим, и его стыд удвоился. Чтобы скрыть направление своих мыслей, он быстро усмехнулся.

— Вам в самом деле следует звать меня Джимом, — сказал он.

— Это не имеет для меня значения, мистер Кирк, — сказал Спок и проигнорировал полученный в ответ пристальный взгляд. — Я полагаю, моя очередь задавать вопрос.

— Да, — вздохнул Джим. Он вытянул руки в сторону потолка пещеры. Достаточно странно, но он начинал чувствовать усталость. Он подавил зевок. — Спрашивайте.

— Как идёт война?

Джим замер.

— Война? — осторожно переспросил он.

— Война с клингонами, — тёмные глаза Спока изучали Джима, но его лицо не выражало ничего. Я предполагаю, что в моё... отсутствие Федерация не начала другую?

Боже, он _не знал_. Конечно же, он не знал. Джим чёртов идиот.

— В какой день вы... — он не знал, как выразить это, так что помахал рукой. — Вы знаете. Вот так закончили?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Звёздная дата. Какая была звёздная дата?

Спок сжал губы.

— Звёздная дата была 2265.37.

Джим выдохнул.

— 2265.37? — отозвался он. — Вы уверены?

— Да.

— 2265.37, — повторил Джим. Он наклонился вперёд, опершись локтями на колени. — Спок, — сказал он, — сейчас 2268.63, — глаза Спока расширились. Джим видел, как ожесточились все его черты, чуть приоткрылся рот. Джим продолжил. — Война закончилась, — и понял, что не может больше смотреть на Спока, чьё мировоззрение явно рушилось на глазах. Вместо этого Джим сосредоточился на полу пещеры. — Перемирие было подписано два года назад.

— Два года назад, — слабо произнёс Спок после долгого молчания. Он не спрашивал о более точной дате. Джим сказал бы, что он собирался с силами перед тем, как задать следующий вопрос. — Простите, могу ли я спросить... кто был победителем?

Джим глубоко вздохнул.

— Это была долгая и грязная война, — сказал он в конечном итоге и встретил взгляд Спока. — По моему мнению, никто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод с вулканского:  
> Alem Halaut – «Соляное зеркало», выдуманная автором ментальная техника, которую Спок использует, чтобы уйти от погони.  
> Tor-tal Kashek – «Физика разума», выдуманная автором область исследований, в которой Спок имеет докторскую степень.


	5. Chapter 5

Воздух в пещере стал тяжёлым и душным. Спок выглядел растерянным, не знающим что ему делать с этой новой, меняющей жизнь информацией. Джим сочувствовал ему. Человек провёл большую часть своей взрослой жизни сражаясь, а потом, проснувшись однажды, узнал, что война закончилась два года назад? Сколько времени Спок посвятил ведению той же войны здесь, в своём разуме?  
  
— Она действительно закончилась? — напряжённо спросил Спок.  
  
— Ну, — начал Джим, — теперь вместо перестрелок ведутся переговоры, а у клингонов появилось консульство во Фриско, так что... — он пожал плечами. — Думаю, это лучшая альтернатива.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Спок всё ещё казался оглушённым. Сам факт того, что Джим смог _заметить_ , что вулканец кажется оглушённым, делал это ещё более очевидным.  
  
— Андорианцам досталось хуже всего, я думаю, — Джим отрешённо постучал пальцем по челюсти. — Как магниты для клингонов, — его улыбка была больше похожа оскал. — Не знаю почему, но им не нравилось сражаться с человеческими кораблями. Похоже, считали, что мы не являемся, ну, знаете, _достойными противниками_ , или вроде того, — он всплеснул руками. Уголок его рта скривился. — Думаю, в конечном итоге они изменили своё мнение на этот счёт, — сказал Джим задумчиво, и посмотрел на Спока. — Как по мне, у них странное представление о достоинстве.  
  
— В самом деле, — вздохнул Спок. — А Вулкан? Вы сказали, что Вулкан... — его голос слегка сорвался, — в порядке?  
  
Джим выдержал его взгляд.  
  
— Было ещё одно вторжение, — сказал он. — Но оно было отражено, — он видел, как напряжение покинуло плечи Спока при этих словах. — Я вам не лгал. Думаю, Вулкан справился лучше, чем все мы.  
  
Спок выдохнул. Он устроился удобней, поправил свой китель, и снова вернулся к Джиму.  
  
— Продолжим игру?  
  
Честно сказать, Джим этого не ожидал. Он думал, что после разговора о войне Споку понадобится некоторое время чтобы поразмыслить или что там вулканцы делают, когда рушится их картина мира.  
  
— Вы уверены? — спросил он осторожно.  
  
Во взгляде Спока не было колебаний.  
  
— У меня всё ещё много вопросов.  
  
— Если вы уверены.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джим немного поёрзал, пытаясь удобней устроиться на каменном полу. — Моя очередь.  
  
— Думаю, это так, — склонил голову Спок.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джим задумался на мгновение. Он не хотел пугать Спока ещё больше, спрашивая о том, что случилось в тот дерьмовый день, сразу после разговора о таких шокирующих вещах. — Эй, а что случилось с остальными членами вашей команды? Мы не, э-э… — Джим прочистил горло. — Мы нашли не так уж многих из вас.  
  
Спок расправил плечи.

— Существовал протокол эвакуации, — сказал он. — Мои товарищи по команде должны были ему последовать, — его брови сдвинулись вместе. — Если их не было на корабле, я должен предположить, что они правильно выполнили протокол.  
  
— Почему они не отправили кого-то чтобы спасти остальных? — чёрт, подождите. Это уже два вопроса. Джим виновато улыбнулся. — Простите, — сказал он.  
  
— Это не имеет значения, — вздохнул Спок. — Я не знаю ответа, — его голос стал тише. Джим подумал, что он звучит даже подавленно. Он сопротивлялся побуждению наклониться вперёд и ободряюще похлопать Спока по плечу. Он помнил, что вулканцы не любят прикосновений. Возможно, Споку сейчас нужно было пространство.  
  
— Ещё один вопрос, — решил Джим. — А потом... Может быть нам стоит сделать перерыв, — он задумался стоит ли ему сымитировать зевок. Может ли кто-то спать во время этой... странной... психической связи? Он понятия не имел.  
  
— Хорошо, — Спок сложил руки на коленях. Он впился в Джима странно внимательным взглядом. — Насколько я понял, вы и ваша команда чистильщики. Что именно вы хотели сделать с моим кораблём?  
  
Этого следовало ожидать, с сожалением подумал Джим. Он помедлил немного, обдумывая свой ответ, заложив руки за голову и откинувшись назад.  
  
— Ну, — начал он, — возможно, мне стоит начать с начала.  
  
— Да, это представляется логичным.  
  
— Я больше не в Звёздном Флоте.  
  
— Я осведомлён, — нетерпеливо сказал Спок.  
  
— Ага, — Джим улыбнулся ему. — Тем не менее. Человеку нужно есть, даже если его профессия не слишком престижна.  
  
— Вы тянете время, — пристальное внимание в глазах Спока не ослабело, но в изгибе бровей появилась раздражительность.  
  
Джим фыркнул.  
  
— Бросьте, я же говорил вам, что мы чистильщики, — сказал он, легко взмахнув рукой. Когда выражение лица Спока не изменилось, Джим пояснил. — Это значит, что старые корабли, покинутые командой... Там часто остаются разные ценные вещи. Что-то, что мы можем продать. Или, чёрт, — Джим фыркнул, — что-то, что поможет нашему собственному судну оставаться на плаву.  
  
— Вы намеревались украсть ценные вещи с моего корабля, — прищурился Спок.  
  
— Это не совсем кража если корабль уже заброшен, — возразил Джим.  
  
— Ваша логика ошибочна.  
  
— Я уверен, что нет.  
  
Раздув ноздри, Спок попробовал другой путь.  
  
— Почему вы решили, что мой корабль заброшен?  
  
Джим бросил на него скептический взгляд. Спок нахмурился.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ни приветствий, ни передач... — перечислил Джим, загибая пальцы. Он пристально посмотрел на Спока. — Вы были единственным выжившим на том корабле, Спок, — он покачал головой. — И, простите, но у меня есть обязанности перед моей командой. Мы не могли пропустить такую возможность как ваш огромный пустой корабль.  
  
— Я понял, — нахмурился Спок. Похоже он тщательно обдумал всё это, прежде чем неохотно вздохнуть и задать следующий вопрос. — Есть ли что-то особенное, что я должен найти неуместным, когда эта ситуация, — он указал на их окружение, — разрешится?  
  
Джим сдержал напряжённую ухмылку.

— Ну, — сказал он, стараясь оставаться серьёзным, — медицинские запасы возможно придётся, гм, пополнить. Боунс был непреклонен в отношении ваших медикаментов.  
  
— Боунс, — без выражения повторил Спок.  
  
— Корабельный доктор. МакКой. Тоже раньше служил во Флоте, — Джим отмахнулся от вопроса. В любом случае, он не думал, что они действительно до сих пор играют в игру. После того как он рассказал Споку про войну что-то, кажется, изменилось. Как будто в воздухе стало меньше напряжения. Он поморщился, когда вспомнил ещё кое-что. — Возможно, вы так же недосчитаетесь одного или двух кристаллов дилития.  
  
И теперь в ход пошли брови.  
  
— Или двух, — осторожно повторил Спок. — Это неточно даже для человека, мистер Кирк.  
  
— Мой инженер не особо вдаётся в детали.  
  
— Странная черта для инженера, — фыркнул Спок.  
  
Джим рассмеялся. Спок нахмурил лоб.  
  
— Не понимаю, что вас так веселит.  
  
— Я не думал, что вулканцы умеют шутить, — покачал головой Джим.  
  
— В оскорблениях нет необходимости, мистер Кирк, — чопорно сказал Спок.  
  
Джим снова ему улыбнулся, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.  
  
— Ну же, — сказал он, — Мы уже проходили это. Вы в моей голове. Зовите меня Джимом.  
  
Спок склонил голову.  
  
— Если вы продолжаете настаивать, — сказал он сухо. — Я полагаю, у меня нет особого выбора, Джим.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно сказал Джим. Он потянулся, но немного переиграл, чтобы увидеть, не сможет ли вызвать у Спока реакцию. — Я устал, — сказал он. — Это странно?  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Ну, вы можете спать вот так? Мне кажется, я могу заснуть.  
  
— Я нет. Возможно, человек может. Не думаю, что кто-то это проверял.  
  
— Подождите, — моргнул Джим. — Притормозите немного. Вы не спите?  
  
— Не в этом состоянии, нет.  
  
— Но вы сказали, что провели так три года.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Спок.  
  
Джим почувствовал ужас.  
  
— Как?  
  
Спок посмотрел на него с удивительно безмятежным выражением лица.  
  
— Если я усну, — сказал он, — если ослаблю бдительность хоть на мгновение, тогда я рискую... — он замолчал, его лицо замкнулось. — Безопасность этого места зависит от моей воли. Если я потеряю концентрацию всё рухнет.  
  
— Так что, если вы уснёте?..  
  
Спок просто посмотрел на него. Джим сглотнул.  
  
— Спок, — спросил он, — что там снаружи?  
  
На какое-то мгновение Спок действительно выглядел так, словно собирается ответить. Но, прежде чем он смог это сделать, началось, и Джим не мог подобрать слова лучше, землетрясение.  
  
— Что за черт? — воскликнул Джим куда громче чем намеревался. Спок резко вскинул голову. Долю секунды спустя он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и принял выражение чрезвычайной сосредоточенности. С пола и потолка начали подниматься клубы пыли. Воздух, кажется, стал нагреваться.  
  
 _Это просто ментальная конструкция_ , пытался напомнить себе Джим _. Это всё нереально. Оно в моей голове._ Не помогло.  
  
— Нет, — произнёс Спок. Теперь он выглядел напряжённым, на шее пульсировала вена, глаза крепко зажмурены.  
  
— Спок? — рискнул Джим, обеспокоено наблюдая за тем, как свечение фосфоресцирующих червей стало мерцать, а потом и вовсе сходить на нет. — Что происходит?  
  
— Оно ищет, — выдавил Спок сквозь сжатые зубы. — Но я не позволю ему... Я не позволю!  
  
Оказавшись здесь, в ситуации о которой он абсолютно ничего не знал, с врагом против которого не имел очевидного способа борьбы, Джим чувствовал себя очень маленьким. Он сжал руки, но в остальном не двигался. Он не знал, что делать. Прикосновение поможет Споку или отвлечёт его? Следует ли ему говорить с ним? Или не обращать внимания? Попытаться сконцентрироваться как Спок? Существовало море возможностей и ни одного однозначного ответа среди них. Пещера продолжала содрогаться. Воздух продолжал нагреваться.  
  
С ограниченной точки зрения Джима казалось, что сопротивление забирало у Спока все силы, его челюсти были упрямо сжаты, а костяшки пальцев побелели. Этот вид что-то зажёг в Джиме. Он облизнул губы и решился.  
  
— Спок, должно быть что-то, чем я могу вам помочь. 

Но Спок либо слишком далеко зашёл, либо был слишком сосредоточен чтобы обратить внимание. Он продолжал концентрироваться, скрипя зубами, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд от напряжения.

  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Джим. — Скажите, что есть способ! — в отчаянии от того, что пещера снова загрохотала вокруг них, он попытался схватить Спока за плечо. Но когда он протянул руку, там ничего не оказалось. Джим ахнул, но звука не было. Он открыл глаза, но света не было. Пещера исчезла. Спок исчез.  
  
***  
  
Он был на мостике.  
  
— Капитан, — позвала Ухура. Она сидела за своей консолью, красная форма собралась складками, когда она повернулась к нему. — Клингоны отказываются отвечать на приветствие.  
  
Внимание Джима переключилось мгновенно.  
  
— Приветствуйте их снова, — приказал он. — Мы обеспечиваем охрану нейтрального госпиталя, даже клингоны должны соблюдать правила ведения войны.  
  
Гэри Митчелл, стоявший справа от него, поджал губы.  
  
— Я начинаю сомневаться в этом, — пробормотал его первый офицер. Джим послал ему предостерегающий взгляд.  
  
— Нам приказано не вступать в бой, — сказал он больше для команды мостика. — Мы должны обеспечить безопасность Флоренс и ничего больше.  
  
— А если клингоны нападут первыми?  
  
Это снова был Гэри. Джим постарался сдержать раздражение. Он выбрал Гэри в качестве первого офицера потому, что они часто спорили на счёт тактики. Задача первого помощника состоит в том, чтобы уравновесить капитана, заставить его задуматься, сделать его абсолютно уверенным в выборе наилучшего курса.  
  
Это не означало, что акты уравновешивания временами не раздражали.  
  
— Давайте не будем кликать беду, Гэри, — сказал он. Он старался чтобы слова не звучали как упрёк, хотя это именно он и был. — Они пока не стреляют.  
  
— Приближаются ещё две боевые птицы, — это был Сулу.  
  
— Сохраняйте курс, — Джим наклонился вперёд. — Где они?  
  
— Двести семьдесят восемь градусов, отметка пять, капитан. По левому борту от нас, — теперь это был офицер по науке.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер... — Джим замер. Сцена на мостике застыла и пошла рябью, как экран старого лампового телевизора.  
  
Корабль качнулся, снова заставив Джима сосредоточиться.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Спок, — закончил Джим.  
  
— Клингоны открыли огонь, — сообщил Спок, возможно без особой необходимости.  
  
— Щиты! — скомандовал Джим.  
  
— Держатся на семидесяти девяти процентах.  
  
Ещё одно попадание.  
  
— Проклятье, — выругался Джим.  
  
— Семьдесят процентов, — Спок оглянулся от своего экрана. — Капитан, если мы не откроем огонь, они пробьют наши щиты в течение следующих трёх с половиной минут.  
  
— Мы должны им ответить, — снова Гэри.

Джим покачал головой.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, откройте канал, — приказал он. — Я хочу знать какой тупой сукин сын решил нарушить законы войны. Мистер Спок...  
  
— Капитан, они до сих пор не стреляли по Флоренс, — Спок посмотрел на него. — Она не попала под огонь, — повторил он.

— Хах, — Джим откинулся обратно в своём кресле. — Клингоны ходят по чертовски тонкому льду, — тихо сказал он и задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Чего они хотят?  
  
— Капитан, я вызвала корабль, но они по-прежнему отказываются отвечать.  
  
— Понятно. Продолжайте пытаться...  
  
Джим замер. Что-то было не так, подумал он. Клингоны ответили. Они ответили на первый же вызов, они посмеялись над ним, а потом открыли огонь по Флоренс.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура? — тихо позвал он.  
  
Она повернулась на своём месте.  
  
— Да, капитан? — с улыбкой отозвалась она.  
  
Её радужки были золотыми, а зрачки горели.  
  
Джим втянул воздух. _Это_ , чем бы ни был этот двойник…  
  
— Вы не лейтенант Ухура, — хрипло сказал он.  
  
Вся сцена на мостике застыла. Джим оглянулся вокруг. Сулу, вцепившийся в переключатели до побелевших костяшек. Гэри, без сомнения, открывший рот чтобы поспорить. Его офицер по науке мистер Спок...  
  
Подождите, нет.  
  
У него не было офицера по науке по имени Спок, внезапно вспомнил Джим. Его офицер по науке был человеком по имени Ларсон, определённо не вулканцем...  
  
— Проницательно, капитан, — сказала не-Ухура. Это существо забросило ногу на ногу, удобно откинувшись в кресле. — Мне прежде не приходилось сталкиваться с человеческим разумом, — сказало оно небрежно, как будто они просто беседовали за обедом, а не томились в застывшем прологе к последней битве Энтерпрайз. — Твой защитник ограждает тебя от меня.  
  
— Мой...  
  
— Я могу признать, что его разум сильнее чем у большинства, — оно усмехнулось. Джим вздрогнул. — Он был достойным противником, но теперь, после всего этого времени, его разум ослаб, — не-Ухура плавно поднялась на ноги.

 _Оно даже двигается не как Ухура_ , подумал Джим и поразился как он мог не замечать разницу раньше.

— Вот и ты, — сказало оно.  
  
— Что ты такое? — Джим обрёл голос.  
  
Огненные глаза впились в него, и Джиму показалось, что его кожа горит.  
  
— Кто я, маленький человеческий капитан? — спросило оно недоверчиво, а потом засмеялось, откинув назад голову Ухуры. Отвратительный звук, эхом разносившийся по застывшему мостику. Он вызывал у Джима желание съежиться, вздрогнуть, спрятаться. Но он не мог. Он стоял на своём.  
  
— Ты слышала меня, — настоял Джим, и если его ноги слегка подкашивались, то, по крайней мере, голос оставался твёрдым. — Кто ты? Что ты такое?  
  
Оно продолжало смеяться. И пока оно смеялось, оно протянуло руку Ухуры к нему... она больше не была похожа на руку Ухуры, понял Джим с нарастающим ужасом. Пальцы были длинными, костлявыми, слишком бледными. Он попытался отступить, но вместо этого упал, потому что его больное колено вдруг пронзило внезапной болью. Забыв о чести и достоинстве он попытался отползти в отчаянной попытке избежать прикосновения.  
  
Кто-то ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
  
— Не смотрите, Джим, — прошептал глубокий голос ему на ухо.  
  
Он не был уверен, узнал ли этот голос, но тот был сильным и не содержал злобы. Джим подчинился.  
  
Когда он отвернулся он услышал тихий, но твёрдый шёпот на вулканском, но не смог разобрать ни слова. А затем, даже за безопасно закрытыми веками, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб руки, он почувствовал ослепительный белый свет.  
  
Джим с осторожностью приоткрыл глаза.  
  
Они были нигде. Они были больше и меньше чем нигде. Глазам Джима предстало белое поле и белые небеса и бесконечная белизна, позади которой вздымались кристаллы, позади которых были фракталы, позади... 

Его голова взорвалась болью от того, что мозг пытался осмыслить зрелище, которое не должен был видеть ни один человек. Мозг предлагал интерпретацию за интерпретацией, все неправильные, все причудливые.  
  
Спок был здесь, вместе с ним, посреди ничто. Он стоял в нескольких метрах впереди (позади) Джима. Он стоял спиной к Джиму, но, когда Джим посмотрел, он покачнулся и повернулся к нему лицом. Он поднял усталые, усталые глаза чтобы посмотреть на Джима. Джим был очень рад тому, что те по-прежнему карие. Прежде чем Джим попытался выяснить может ли он ходить, бегать или вообще двигаться в этом странном пространстве, Спок поднял дрожащую руку в вулканском салюте.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Кирк, — сказал он тяжело. — Я рад, что вы не пострадали от встречи.  
  
Джим уставился на него.  
  
— Не пострадал, — начал он, но слова застряли в горле, когда Спок рухнул на землю. — Спок! — закричал он и бросился к нему, упал рядом с ним на колени, затряс за плечи (вулканцы не любят, когда их трогают, прости, Спок, прости). Его рука нашла руку Спока, потому что, несмотря на то, что они были незнакомцами, этот странный человек, вероятно, спас ему жизнь...  
  
Джим моргнул и они оказались где-то ещё.  
  
— Что? — глупо спросил он.  
  
— _Каков натуральный логарифм из пятнадцати?_ — произнёс компьютер.  
  
— Э...  
  
— Две целых, семьдесят восемь сотых, — произнёс высокий и ясный голос позади него.  
  
— _Верно._  
  
Джим повернулся.  
  
 _— Какое уравнение описывает поток воды в макро-масштабной, пористой среде, с учётом гравитационной постоянной планеты?_  
  
— Поток равен гидравлической постоянной, умноженной на изменение гидравлического напора, делённое на изменение расстояния, - сказал Спок.  
  
 _— Верно._  
  
По крайней мере, подумал Джим, это был Спок. Парнишка был молод, но волосы были такие же. Джим подумал, что будь он человеком, ему было бы восемь, самое большее девять лет. Он подумал, что вулканский возраст, в общем-то, сопоставим с человеческим, но без особой уверенности. Ребёнок был одет во что-то похожее на коричневый халат, по-видимому, школьная форма. Он стоял перед экраном компьютера и Джимом, его спина была выпрямлена, а руки сцеплены сзади.  
  
 _— Что является первым ключом к ментальным дисциплинам?_  
  
— Логика.  
  
 _— Верно._  
  
Джим потёр пальцем гладкую, изогнутую стену и посмотрел наверх странной, похожей на тарелку ямы, в которой они стояли.  
  
— Хм, — произнёс он вслух. Он попытался помахать рукой перед лицом Спока, но мальчик даже не моргнул глазом. — Ну, это не может быть хорошим знаком, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
 _— Что является вторым ключом к ментальным дисциплинам?_  
  
— Медитации.  
  
 _— Верно._  
  
— Спок, — позвал Джим.

Никакой реакции.

— Спок! — повторил он громче. — Эй!  
  
 _— Кто принёс мир на Вулкан?  
_  
— Сурак, — ответил Спок.

Джим нахмурился. Слишком просто для ребёнка в таком возрасте. Он точно знал, что вулканским детям рассказывают о Сураке с колыбели.  
  
 _— Верно. А до Сурака?_  
  
В этот раз Спок помедлил. Джим прекратил бессмысленно тыкать руками в оборудование капсулы, чтобы внимательней понаблюдать за происходящим.  
  
— До Сурака здесь не было мира, — в итоге сказал Спок, но крепко сжатые губы и беспокойство в глазах выдавали его. И тем не менее...  
  
 _— Верно,_ — произнёс компьютер.  
  
Спок выдохнул, его плечи опустились. Однако, когда компьютер заговорил вновь, он снова был наготове.  
  
 _— Перечислите полководцев._  
  
— Я... — горло Спока дёрнулось. Джим наклонился вперёд. — Пожалуйста, уточните.  
  
 _— Перечислите полководцев противостоявших Сураку._  
  
Бровь Спока дёрнулась. Тем не менее, через мгновение он открыл рот и начал перечислять имена. Много имён. К тому времени, когда Спок дошёл до одиннадцатого военачальника Джим уже отключился. Его внимание вернулось только когда снова заговорил компьютер.

 _— Кем был Яй-Энек?_  
  
В этот раз не было «верно», заметил Джим. Спок тоже заметил, судя по стиснутым кулакам. Тем не менее, он сказал...  
  
— Уточните.  
 _  
— Где находились владения Яй-Энека?_  
  
Спок прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Яй-Энек правил недалеко от места, называемого теперь Раалом, на краю Моря Ворота.  
  
 _— Верно._  
  
Спок вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
 _— Что сделал Яй-Энек?  
_  
Молчание. Спок напряжённо уставился на компьютер.  
  
— Уточните.  
  
 _— Что сделал Яй-Энек?_  
  
— Яй-Энек потерпел поражение от рук Судока.  
  
— Что сделал Яй-Энек?  
  
— Я не понимаю вопроса, — голос Спока теперь звучал так, словно он балансировал на грани раздражения.  
 _  
— Что сделал Яй-Энек?  
_  
— Я не понимаю...  
  
Вся система отключилась. Спок смотрел на пустой экран широко раскрытыми глазами, явно сбитый с толку. В свою очередь, Джим тихо пробормотал, _что за нахрен_?  
  
Свет погас, оставив их в темноте. Джим почувствовал начинающее расти беспокойство. Он услышал частое, панически прерывающееся дыхание рядом с собой.  
  
— Спок? — позвал Джим и, конечно, ему никто не ответил.  
  
Он не знал сделает ли попытка схватить паникующего в темноте ребёнка ситуацию лучше или хуже, особенно учитывая, что не было никакой гарантии того, что Джим вообще сможет чего-то коснуться.  
  
Раздался шёпот.  
  
— Темнота это всего лишь отсутствие света воспринимаемого глазами и мозгом, — Спок втянул воздух. — Не существует логических причин бояться темноты. Я в моём учебном учреждении. Не существует логических причин...  
  
Свет зажегся.  
  
 _— Как на Федеративный Стандарт переводится слово **e’shua**? _— почти любезно спросил компьютер.  
  
Спок не ответил. Он выглядел пойманным в ловушку, загнанным, не знающим что происходит и что с этим делать.  
  
 _— Как на Федеративный Стандарт переводится слово **e’shua**? _— повторил компьютер, на этот раз более настойчиво.  
  
Джим осторожно наблюдал как Спок склонил голову.  
  
— _E’shua_? — сказал он и ударение на конце означало, что это вопрос. Как будто он не видел ни одной логической причины, по которой компьютер мог спросить такую вещь. Кажется, в тысячный раз за день, Джим пожалел, что не приложил необходимых стараний чтобы хоть немного овладеть вулканским, когда у него была такая возможность.  
  
 _— Как на Федеративный Стандарт переводится слово **e’shua**?_  
  
Свет замигал. Взгляд Спока метнулся от экрана компьютера туда, где прислонившись к стене стоял Джим, хотя по его лицу не было заметно ни одного признака того, что он хотя бы видел Джима.  
 _  
— Как на Федеративный Стандарт переводится слово **e’shua**?_  
  
Джим видел как дёрнулось горло Спока, когда тот сглотнул.  
  
— _E’shua_ , — сказал он, закрыв глаза. — Демон.  
  
***

Огни снова исчезли, окутав их тьмой. Джим не мог вздохнуть, как будто бы его проглотила ночь и теперь давила на его горло, его глаза и его рот...

— Это не из Ковчега Катры, — заметил Спок, и Джим поднял глаза. Он задыхался, его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а глаза изучали новое окружение в попытке понять, где он, чёрт побери, теперь находится.  
  
Судя по всему, они были в каком-то конференц-зале. Посредине стоял длинный белый стол, вокруг которого сидели семеро вулканцев в мантиях. За овальным окном Джим видел что-то похожее на высокие, возвышающиеся вдали шпили. Его озарила вспышка узнавания - он был бы болваном, если бы не узнал выдающиеся формы Столпов Т’Класс. Если бы существовали открытки с Пиком Сурака, это, как пить дать, был бы самый популярный пейзаж Гола. Что означало...  
  
— Я так же не узнаю эти конкретные надписи, — говорил Спок. Теперь он был старше, определённо взрослый, и был одет в такую же коричневую с серым мантию, как и остальные собравшиеся за столом. Протянув сложенные руки, он положил что-то похожее на маленький глиняный сосуд обратно на стол. Он был в перчатках, заметил Джим, как будто то, чего он касался, требовало предельной осторожности. — Они не слишком похожи на ковчеги извлечённые из П’Жема, — он посмотрел на одну из женщин, сидящих за столом. — Где вы их обнаружили?  
  
— Мы извлекли их во время наших раскопок в Раале, — сказала она и толкнула к нему ПАДД. — Считается, что место этих раскопок - могила полководца Яй-Энека, однако кое-что из наших данных противоречит другим источникам о месте его последнего упокоения.  
  
— Яй-Энек? — одна из бровей Спока взметнулась вверх.

Выражение настолько напомнило то, что Джим видел раньше, что у него почти защемило сердце.

— Это действительно была бы находка. Уже одни слухи о псионических способностях его семьи сделают исследование ковчега катры крайне интересным.  
  
Женщина покачала головой, но конструкция из её кос осталась неподвижной.  
  
— Хотя мы верим, что нашли останки Яй-Энека...  
  
— Насколько вы уверены, что найденные вами останки действительно принадлежат ему? — спросил другой вулканец. У него была длинная жидковатая бородка и любопытные серые глаза под густыми бровями.  
  
— Невозможно узнать наверняка, — она повернулась к нему. — Мы начали проводить исследования ДНК среди окружающих поселений, однако, по очевидным причинам, большинство не желает признавать своё родство с Яй-Энеком.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал другой вулканец, и Джиму показалось, что он выглядел очень по-стоически разочарованным. Он указал на глиняные сосуды. — Вы также верите, что сможете найти его катру?  
  
Она нахмурила брови и сложила руки на столе.  
  
— Таким было наше изначальное предположение, однако... — она пододвинула второй ПАДД в его сторону, и со своей удобной позиции Джим разглядел на экране серию диаграмм с данными. — Однако, — повторила она, — радиогенное датирование выявило, что возраст этих ковчегов намного больше двух тысяч лет.  
  
Спок наклонился вперёд.  
  
— Вы проверили кости?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Вулканец, который говорил до этого, поднял глаза от ПАДДа.  
  
— Судя по вашим данным, кости датируются периодом как раз предшествующим Времени Пробуждения, — сказал он, — таким образом, они могут принадлежать Яй-Энеку.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Кости, да. Но катра... — её взгляд скользнул по глиняным сосудам, особенно задержавшись на том, который прежде изучал Спок. Он был выщербленным и выцветшим после тысяч лет погребения в пустыне, но ощеренная морда ле-матьи, вырезанная на крышке, всё ещё была хорошо различима. — Почти наверняка нет.  
  
— Поразительно, — пробормотал Спок. Он снова взял сосуд и повертел его в руках. Его большой палец прошёлся по краю надписей, вырезанных по бокам сосуда. — Если они не имеют отношения ни к Яй-Энеку, ни к его последователям, то кому же, по вашему мнению, они принадлежат?  
  
— Джим.

Испугавшись, Джим резко обернулся. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел Спока, или по крайней мере того Спока, которого знал совсем недавно. Тот был снова одет в зелёный китель вместо мантии.

— Спок? — спросил он осторожно. Позади него вулканцы продолжали говорить между собой. — Это вы?

— В той же мере, в которой _вы_ сами являетесь собой находясь здесь, — ответил Спок. Он сдвинулся, встав совсем рядом с Джимом. В их близости не было тепла тел, но Джим чувствовал лёгкое покалывание электричества там, где их руки свисали бок о бок.

— Что это? Это... Оно как-то связано с тем, что произошло?

— У вулканцев отличная память, — Спок кивнул на фигуры, сидящие за столом. — Это очень близко.

Джим нахмурился.

— Я не думаю, что понимаю, что здесь происходит, — клочок облака заслонил свет вулканского солнца и в комнате едва заметно потемнело. Достаточно, впрочем, чтобы Джим обратил на это внимание. — Спок, — спросил он, вдруг почувствовав крайнюю в этом необходимость, — что значит _e’shua_?

Спок резко повернулся к нему.

— Не произносите это имя, — сказал он.

— Но...

— Джим, — Спок положил руку ему на плечо. Джим моргнул от удивления. — Я всё вам объясню, — сказав это, он оглядел комнату. — Но не здесь. У этого воспоминания мало стен и совсем нет границ. Даже вы смогли получить к нему доступ, когда мои силы истощились. Это не... — он прервался, но выражение его лица осталось умоляющим.

— Не здесь, — повторил Джим, а затем понял. — Это небезопасно.

Спок склонил голову. Когда он снова поднял глаза, их взгляды встретились и между ними прошёл трепет понимания. Он отпустил плечо Джима и протянул руку к его лицу.

— Сделайте это, — сказал Джим.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — произнёс Спок. — Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

В растворении цвета гораздо более постепенном, чем его предыдущие перемещения сквозь это непостижимое пространство разума, зал совещаний исчез, забрав с собой вулканцев в мантиях, Спока-воспоминание и отдалённый вид на Шпиль.

Джим предположил, что ему не следовало сильно удивляться, когда мир изменился и они вернулись в уже знакомую пещеру. Спок отпустил его, издав неясный звук, и буквально споткнулся, сделав пару шагов назад. Джим схватил его за руку прежде, чем он упал, поддержал его. Теперь он казался более устойчивым, но Джим не знал было ли это из-за его собственной проекции, или из-за способностей Спока.

— Благодарю, — прохрипел Спок.

Он выглядел нехорошо, заметил Джим. Он выглядел липким, усталым, тёмные круги залегли под глазами.

— Вы в порядке?

— Это конкретное земное выражение удивительно мало для меня значит, — Спок опустился на землю с тяжёлым стуком, полная противоположность тому, как он двигался раньше. Он потёр виски, будто страдая от мигрени.

— Ага, — скептически заметил Джим. — Видок у вас просто дрянь, — он подумал, что однодневный тур по чужим воспоминаниям даёт ему право отказаться от излишней формальности.

Спок сердито посмотрел на него.

— Просто наблюдение, — пожал плечами Джим.

— В самом деле, — сухо ответил Спок. Он вздохнул. Джим приземлился рядом.

— Спок, — мягко позвал он.

— Хм?

— Расскажите мне что произошло.

Его спутник поудобнее откинулся на каменные стены.

— Я прошу прощения, — устало сказал он.

— За что?

Он повернулся чтобы посмотреть на Джима, в тёмных глазах плескалась грусть.

— Я верил, что смогу вас защитить.

Джим вздохнул, криво улыбнувшись.

— Я ценю это, — честно сказал он, — но Спок, — он указал на стены, на потолок над ними. — Что бы это ни было... Чем бы ни было то, с чем вы сражаетесь. Теперь я его видел, — он невольно вздрогнул. — Я видел его лицо.

— Я знаю.

Джим осмелился коснуться руки Спока.

— Тот факт, что вы сражаетесь с этой… этой тварью, всё это время. И вы всё ещё... — он покачал головой. — Это потрясающе, Спок. На самом деле. Видит бог, я просто не в силах представить через что вам пришлось пройти.

Спок посмотрел на него.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то постиг то же, что пришлось постичь мне.

Уголок рта Джима дёрнулся.

— Вы очень благородны, не так ли, — сказал он. Спок не ответил, но и не убрал руку. Джим сжал её. Спок вздохнул. — Позвольте мне помочь, — попросил Джим. Он наклонился ближе, пристально глядя на Спока. — У меня не так много умений или навыков. Но я здесь недавно. Я не устал. У меня есть силы, Спок. И, чёрт возьми, спросите любого из моих бывших преподавателей в Академии, я упрям как осёл.

— Я _был_ в вашем разуме.

— Тем более, — Джим улыбнулся. Он подсел ближе, тёплая рука Спока всё ещё в его руке. Вулканец откинул голову на каменную стену позади них, но Джим, не чуждый военного братства, закатил глаза и, протянув руку, устроил голову Спока на собственном плече.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Спок привалился к нему, но Джим понимал, что, хоть он и мог казаться спокойным, его разум был постоянно активен, защищая их обоих от любой злой силы, поджидавшей за пределами безопасного ментального убежища. Наконец, Джим нарушил молчание.

— Расскажите, что произошло, — попросил он снова. — Позвольте мне помочь.

Спок глубоко вздохнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Джим был готов признать, что не так много знает о вулканцах, но он полагал, что любой, кто три года провёл запертым в своём собственном сознании, будет нуждаться в утешении, вулканец он или нет. И он не мог поскупиться на утешение для Спока, уже по крайней мере дважды вытащившего задницу Джима из огня. Он отпустил руку вулканца и обнял его за плечи. Спок не отстранился, и Джим расслабился.

— Спок? — позвал он мягко.

— Яй-Энек был амбициозным человеком, — начал он. — Воин, завоеватель из эпохи до Пробуждения.

— Это когда Сурак?..

— Да, — в такой близи голос Спока казался глубоким рокотом. Джим чувствовал вибрацию сквозь собственную грудную клетку. — Сурак вывел мою планету из тьмы, но прежде Сурака здесь была только война, — он вздохнул. — Хаос. Конфликты ради ресурсов, ради партнёров, ради чести, — он немного подвинулся, и Джим ослабил объятия на случай, если теперь Споку понадобилось пространство, но тот не отстранился. — Яй-Энек был завоевателем, — повторил Спок, — но по сравнению с другими представителями его рода, история не назвала бы его особенно успешным.

— Хм, — брови Джима заинтересованно приподнялись. — Значит, воитель-неудачник, но с кучей амбиций? — он фыркнул. — Звучит как рецепт катастрофы, я бы сказал.

— Это логичное заключение, — согласился Спок. Он остановился чтобы перевести дух, будто обдумывая как лучше объяснить остальное. — Официальный список его завоеваний очень короткий, — сказал он. — Судя по тому, что мы знаем о его правлении, Яй-Энек провёл большую часть времени отбиваясь от армий Судока, — заметив непонимающий взгляд Джима, Спок пояснил, — Судок был одним из самых страшных тиранов. Многие запомнили его как соперника Сурака.  
  
— Ага, — сказал Джим. — Ладно.  
  
— В короткие сроки Судоку удалось разбить силы Яй-Энека и забрать его владения. Разумеется, Судок убил Яй-Энека собственной рукой.  
  
— Естественно, — у Джима всё ещё плохо получалось представить вулканцев в качестве кровожадных тиранов, убивающих своих соперников в схватке, но эй. Как будто история Земли была более цивилизованной. — И это был конец Яй-Энека?  
  
Спок помедлил.  
  
— Есть легенда, — сказал он. — Прежде чем... прежде чем я начал работать здесь, я не воспринимал её как нечто серьёзное. Не было никаких доказательств, никаких надёжных источников, ничего в поддержку сделанных заявлений...  
  
— Спок, — прервал Джим. — Какая легенда?  
  
С явной неохотой Спок заговорил.  
  
— Согласно _истории_ , несмотря на то что поражение от армий Судока было неизбежно, Яй-Энек отказывался это принять. Он знал, что краеугольным камнем силы Судока в битве является его мастерство в ментальных искусствах, и потому решил, что если он сможет создать оружие, способное дезорганизовать психические способности его войск, у его собственных может появиться шанс.  
  
— Так что, он создал оружие? — предположил Джим.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Спок. — Но он его нашёл, — теперь он отодвинулся от Джима, но только для того, чтобы они могли оказаться лицом к лицу. — Вы знаете, что такое _катра_? — с напряжённым вниманием спросил Спок.  
  
Джим покачал головой.  
  
— Ближайшим переводом на стандарт будет «душа», но катра это нечто большее. Это сама суть существа, его разум, его дух. Вся его энергия, — он сцепил пальцы вместе. — Прежде чем катра Сурака была вновь обнаружена вместе с _Kir_ - _Shara_ даже вулканцы считали эту идею чем-то... — он замолк, криво сжав губы, — фантастическим. — Катра может быть сохранена в разуме добровольного носителя, или, — здесь его голос стал резким, — в сосуде. Мы зовём их ковчегами катры.  
  
Глаза Джима расширились от понимания. Он видел их в воспоминаниях Спока и на корабле.  
  
— Глиняные кувшины.  
  
— _Кувшины_ не совсем...  
  
— Всё равно, — отмахнулся Джим. — Вы говорите, что это были, эм, ковчеги катры?  
  
— Это так.  
  
— Ага, — Джим откинулся назад, чтобы переварить это. — Но в воспоминании, — медленно произнёс он, — женщина сказала, что они не принадлежали Яй-Энеку.  
  
— Они не принадлежали, — взгляд Спока скользнул в сторону.  
  
Джим почувствовал, что это ключевой вопрос.  
  
— Так кому они принадлежали?  
  
Рот Спока скривился.  
  
— У вас на Земле тоже есть легенда. Джинны. Вы с ней знакомы?  
  
— Тысяча и одна ночь, — вспомнил Джим, который вообще-то был владельцем аннотированной и иллюстрированной копии, находившейся где-то в хранилище. Он невольно улыбнулся. — Волшебная лампа, три желания.  
  
— Да, — сказал Спок. Его лоб нахмурился. — Но вулканская версия не включает желаний.  
  
— Вот как. Желания в любом случае оборачивались скорбью, — нахмурился Джим. — Но джинны не злые, — добавил он осторожно. — Некоторые добрые, некоторые плохие. Так же как люди, — Джим снисходительно повёл плечом — Во всяком случае, согласно легендам.  
  
— Да, — сказал Спок. — Согласно легендам, — он упёрся локтями в колени, что-то противоречивое было в его выступающем подбородке и напряжённом взгляде. — Вулканская легенда, — продолжил он, — вращается вокруг катры. Некоторые из этих катр, по крайней мере, согласно нашим легендам, очень старые. Настолько старые, что они возможно даже не были по-настоящему... — он замолк.

Джим ждал.

— Вулканскими, — отрезал Спок и быстро отвёл глаза, как будто стыдясь самой идеи.

Мысли Джима метались. У него было очень плохое предчувствие на счёт того, куда это всё ведёт.  
  
— Ага, — сказал он. — Не вулканские?  
  
— Как ваши джинны, — кажется, признание далось Споку с болью. — Что-то вроде... полубогов. Духов.  
  
— Такое предположение, разумеется, абсурдно, — заявил Спок с, как показалось Джиму, убеждённостью учёного. — Гораздо более вероятно, что эти катры просто... очень старые души, — выражение его лица стало задумчивым. — Как и все души некоторые из них хорошие, а некоторые... нет. Некоторые сгинули в своих хранилищах, а некоторые, за неимением лучшего слова, стали сильнее.  
  
Джим скривил губы. Он слышал достаточно легенд и предостерегающих сказок, чтобы догадаться к чему всё идёт.

— Дайте угадаю, — сказал он язвительно, — Яй-Энек нашёл паршивую овцу.  
  
Спок моргнул.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он медленно, — он нашёл ковчег катры.  
  
Джим закатил глаза.  
  
— Это то, что я… хотя знаете, забудьте, — он жестом предложил Споку продолжать. — Давайте, расскажите историю.  
  
— Вне зависимости от природы явления, — Спок последовал предложению. — Очень старый ковчег содержал очень плохую душу. Наполненную ненавистью, злостью и жаждой власти. Амбиции Яй-Энека привели его к поиску такого существа, в надежде на то, что оно может стать ключом к разгрому сил Судока, — он раздул ноздри. — Его гордыня привела к попытке торговаться с ним.  
  
— Сделка с Дьяволом.  
  
— Выражение уместно, — согласился Спок. — В действительности, существо одолело его, поработило разум, контролировало тело, овладело им во всех смыслах этого слова. Абсолютное поглощение, — Спок вздрогнул, движение настолько лёгкое, что не соприкасайся их колени Джим, вероятно, пропустил бы его. — Понадобились объединённые ментальные силы Судока и его лучших воинов чтобы совладать с существом и заключить его обратно в ковчег катры, — Спок тяжело вздохнул. — Как гласит легенда, именно это сражение стало решающим побудительным мотивом для того, чтобы Судок заключил соглашение с Сураком. Судок говорил, что ничего не боится, но я подозреваю, что встреча лицом к лицу с древней чудовищной сущностью, и необходимость считаться с последствиями того, что произойдёт, если её снова освободят во время войны... Что ж. Возможно это поменяло его точку зрения.  
  
— Знаете, — сказал Джим, — я на самом деле не могу его винить, — он вздохнул.

Спок смотрел на него выжидательно, как учитель, ожидающий вопросов по только что объяснённому уроку. Честно говоря, Джим не был уверен, хочет ли он спрашивать. Но он всё равно это сделал.

— Так, — сказал он, — позвольте мне убедиться, что я всё правильно понял. Яй-Энек освободил что-то, что суеверный человек назвал бы демоном (он заметил как Спок поморщился при слове демон, но не поправил себя), и это привело к одержимости, как в фильмах ужасов двадцатого века?  
  
— Я не уверен, что эта конкретная отсылка...  
  
— А чуть менее злой тиран загнал его обратно в бутылку, — закончил Джим. Он поморщился. — А вы, ребята, рискну предположить, снова его отпустили.  
  
Спок застыл.  
  
— Я этого не говорил.  
  
— А вам и не надо было! — огрызнулся Джим, и немедленно пожалел об этом, потому что лицо Спока исполнилось стыдом. — Простите, — сказал Джим тише. — Я не хотел кричать, — он надул щёки, а потом медленно выпустил воздух. — Это просто немного слишком, знаете. Я думал, что подписываюсь на миссию по утилизации, а не на экзорцизм.  
  
— Вы не ошиблись в своих предположениях, — сказал Спок голосом таким тихим, что Джиму пришлось прислушиваться к нему.  
  
— Да, но всё же.  
  
— Мы освободили его. Я... — Спок коротко и зло вздохнул. Он закрыл глаза, потом открыл. — Шла война, — сказал он. — Клингоны... — он сжал виски пальцами, обращаясь к своим коленям. — Нам нужно было оружие, — сказал он. — Нам нужно было оружие, которое могло бы сравниться с яростью клингонов, которое не остановилось бы ни перед чем, чтобы защитить то, что считало правым.  
  
— Вулкан, — сказал Джим и Спок кивнул.

— Мы считали, что приняли все необходимые меры предосторожности, — сказал он. — Проект создавался в условиях жесточайшей секретности. Приказ об эвакуации был первостепенным, в случае если что-то пойдёт не так. Я был одним из немногих привлечённых экспертов. Первые несколько ковчегов, извлечённых из гробницы Яй-Энека, оказались неактивны, и я посчитал, что мы расслабились, что легенда была просто легендой. Историей. И когда мы нашли ковчег, содержавший существо, и выпустили его... — он сглотнул. — Оно пронзило разумы моих коллег словно песок. Оно играло с теми, кто пытался сопротивляться. Стравливало друг с другом. Сводило с ума. Делало их... — его голос сорвался.

С содроганием ужаса Джим вспомнил сцены в одиннадцатой лаборатории и медотсеке. Разрушение. Кровь.  
  
— Мне жаль, — прошептал Джим. Слова казались ничем, даже меньше, чем ничем. В лучшем случае бесполезные сантименты.  
  
— Когда оно добралось до меня, — сказал Спок, — я остался последним имевшим опыт в ментальных практиках. Я должен был, — его голос стал жёстче. — Я остановил его.  
  
— Вы задержали его, — понял Джим. — Вы задержали его, чтобы остальные члены вашей команды могли спастись.  
  
Спок опустил голову.  
  
— Дело не только в моей команде, — сказал он. — Оно было вполне способно рассуждать. Оно могло проникнуть с корабля на шаттл с любым из нас, — он сжал губы. — Выпустить такое существо в галактику... Этого нельзя было допустить.  
  
— Так что вы заморозили себя. Так что, что бы ни случилось... — внутренний ужас Джима рос в геометрической прогрессии. Одно дело умереть. Другое, обречь себя на потенциально бесконечные мучения без возможности сбежать, без сладкого облегчения смерти. У Спока не было гарантии, что существо перейдёт в стазис, что его собственный разум перейдёт в стазис. — Вы осудили себя, — произнёс он, всё ещё не в силах осознать всю чудовищность произошедшего. Того, что это должно было значить для разума Спока, для его рассудка.  
  
— Нужды многих, — сказал Спок, — важнее нужд меньшинства, — его лицо выглядело измождённым, усталым, но в глазах всё ещё светился их первоначальный пламень. — Или одного.  
  
Джим провёл рукой по глазам.  
  
— Боже, — прошептал он. Он убрал руку. — Вот почему, когда Боунс разбудил вас, вы, ну, знаете, — Джим изобразил слияние.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Спок. — Я бы вернулся в стазис, если бы это было возможно, но вы, — он поколебался, — когда вы меня коснулись, это позволило существу закрепиться в вашем разуме.  
  
— Так что вы сделали это, — Джим указал на свой лоб.

Спок кивнул.

— И что потом?  
  
— Потом я отправился искать вас.  
  
— Но вы меня даже не знали, — нахмурился он.  
  
Спок приподнял подбородок.

— Это существо питается страхом, — сказал он. — Болью, страданиями. Оно приносит кошмары всюду, где появляется.

Вспомнив сцену на кухне фермерского домика, Джим смог только кивнуть.

— Я не мог позволить ему пытать невиновного.  
  
— Может не такого уж и невиновного, — напомнил ему Джим.  
  
Спок сузил глаза.  
  
— Джим.  
  
Джим легонько толкнул его локтем. Спок терпеливо вздохнул.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джим.

Спок посмотрел на него с сильным удивлением.

— Что? — пожал плечами Джим. — У вас не было никаких обязательств передо мной. Вы могли... просто позволить мне, понимаете? Остаться в безопасности внутри вашего ментального кокона, пока Боунс не приведёт вулканскую кавалерию.  
  
— Вулканскую кавалерию, — с сомнением повторил Спок.  
  
— Конечно, — Джим широко развёл руками. — Целая армия телепатов, если Боунс добьётся своего, — он опустил руки. — Между нами говоря, Боунс немного нелюдимый малый, но я думаю благодаря этому он стал настолько напористым, что всегда добивается своего.  
  
— Боунс это ваш доктор МакКой, — уточнил Спок.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы верите, что он свяжется с моими людьми, и они пришлют помощь.  
  
Джим потёр подбородок.  
  
— Ну, да, — сказал он. — Вы так говорите, будто сами в это не верите.  
  
Спок просто посмотрел на него. Джим нахмурился.  
  
— Бросьте, — возразил он. — Они же не могут хотеть, не знаю, выпустить это существо в галактику, как вы сказали. Похоже, что просто оставить вас болтаться в космосе гораздо больший риск. Я имею в виду, посмотрите, что случилось! — он указал на себя.  
  
— Возможно, что-то произошло с моей командой до того, как они успели связаться с верховным советом, — сказал Спок. — Однако, — он посмотрел на свои руки, — мне доставляет мало удовольствия сообщать, что на своей планете я считаюсь своего рода отклонением от нормы.  
  
— Почему? Из-за телепатии?  
  
— В том числе.  
  
Джим нахмурился.  
  
— Знаете, вы не можете просто оставить это так, — сообщил он.

Спок пожал плечами.  
  
— По правде говоря, я... — он прочистил горло. — Возможно они решили, что логичней оставить меня... как есть, так сказать.  
  
— Что? — Джим едва мог вымолвить слово от возмущения. — Вы серьёзно?  
Это бред. Наверное, они просто ещё вас не нашли.  
  
— Прошло три года, — напомнил Спок. Он сглотнул. — Это логичное заключение, учитывая текущую дату.  
  
— Чушь собачья, — возмутился Джим. Он выдохнул, провёл рукой по своим волосам. — Ладно, — сказал он. — Если, и это очень большое _если_ , мы не можем рассчитывать, что ваши люди вытащат нас отсюда, — он пожевал нижнюю губу, — как мы будем выбираться?  
  
— Выбираться?  
  
— Ну, знаете, — он пошевелил пальцами. — Выбираться из страны Оз. Просыпаться. Засовывать злого духа обратно в коробку для злого духа. Что угодно.  
  
— Я… — начал Спок, — Я не знаю. Я не знаю, возможно ли это. Все ковчеги катры на моём корабле уничтожены.  
  
Джим фыркнул. Он поднялся на ноги, слегка склонившись над Споком, и положил руку ему на плечо. Вторую руку он сжал в кулак и стукнул костяшками пальцев по стене пещеры.  
  
— Да, — протянул он, — это определенно мне не подходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очевидно, что ничего из этой мифологии не является каноном.
> 
> Перевод с вулканского:  
> E’shua – демон.  
> Katra – душа.  
> Kir-shara – артефакт содержащий полное собрание сочинений Сурака.


	6. Chapter 6

Общеизвестно, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк стал капитаном звездолета отчасти благодаря тому, что имел талант добиваться своего. Сам Джим сказал бы, что это от того, что он не любил валять дурака. МакКой, в свою очередь, сказал бы в своей преувеличенно растянутой манере, которую использовал когда хотел донести свою точку зрения, что Джим достаточно валял дурака, но каким-то образом всё это безумие работало, потому что Вселенная та ещё стерва.  
  
Спок, однако, об этом ещё не знал.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Спок, когда Джим изложил свой первоначальный план. — Разве вы не помните, что произошло, когда мы... когда я ослабил свою бдительность в прошлый раз?  
  
— Это не одно и то же, — нетерпеливо возразил Джим. — Послушайте, вы сражаетесь уже много лет, а теперь ещё и я добавляю вам дополнительных усилий, верно? — Спок не ответил, но на самом деле в этом не было необходимости. — Вы профессионал, но вы не сможете им оставаться, если единственным желанием вашего разума будет сон.  
  
— Нельзя спать во время слияния разумов, — раздражённо сообщил Спок. — По сути, мы оба уже спим. Аналогия не точна.  
  
— Тогда отдохните, — Джим знал, что его голос звучал отчаянно, но ему было всё равно. Рот Спока всё ещё был упрямо сжат. Джим тяжело вздохнул. Он перестал мерить шагами пещеру и подошёл к Споку. — Послушайте, в этом есть смысл. Вы истощены, а мне нужна практика.  
  
— Я полностью работоспособен.  
  
Джим закатил глаза так сильно, что на мгновение ему показалось, что они вылетят из черепа.  
  
— Спок нам нужно всё что у нас есть, чтобы сражаться с этой тварью. Научите меня защищаться, и я буду поддерживать стены, пока вы, ну, — он неопределённо махнул рукой, — набираетесь сил.  
  
— Экранироваться не так просто, — напряжённо заметил Спок. — Даже вулканцу может потребоваться время чтобы освоить эту практику.  
  
— Спок, наши разумы буквально слиты прямо сейчас. Я уверен, вы можете как-то ускорить этот процесс.  
  
Тишина. Спок отвернулся.

— Что? — спросил Джим, почувствовав, что напал на след.  
  
— Быть может, одна возможность существует, — с явной неохотой сознался Спок.  
  
— Да?  
  
Спок тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это не ортодоксально.

Джим посмотрел на него. Спок уступил.

— Если мы углубим связь, я смогу воздействовать на психические рецепторы вашего мозга, передав им часть моего собственного опыта создания щитов, так сказать.  
  
— Отлично, — легко согласился Джим. — Давайте сделаем это, — он закатал рукава и сразу же почувствовал себя глупо. Не то чтобы ему нужно было закатывать рукава. Затем он увидел выражение лица Спока. — Что?  
  
— Существует вероятность возникновения определённых побочных эффектов, в случае если я сделаю это.  
  
— Побочные эффекты? — осторожно спросил Джим. — Например?  
  
Спок оставил свою медитативную позу и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Человеческие психо-рецепторы обыкновенно не развиты, — сказал он. — Их стимуляция может непреднамеренно повлиять на другие структуры и функции мозга. Возможны повреждения.  
  
— Повреждения?  
  
— Повреждения мозга.  
  
— Эм...  
  
— Так же существует вероятность, — нерешительно добавил Спок, — что ваши синапсы окажутся настроены, на... мои собственные.  
  
— И это плохо? — предположил Джим.  
  
Спок выглядел страдающим.  
  
— Это подразумевает определённый социальный контракт, который ни один из нас не собирался заключать, — он сцепил руки за спиной и посмотрел куда-то за плечо Джима. — Соглашение.  
  
Джиму потребовалось несколько секунд чтобы понять, но когда до него дошло, он недоверчиво рассмеялся.  
  
— Послушайте, Спок, — он засунул руки в карманы штанов и прислонился к стене. — Если случайная женитьба на вас - это цена за спасение отсюда, то я пойду и надену белое платье прямо сейчас.  
  
Ноздри Спока раздулись.  
  
— Это вас забавляет.  
  
— Спок, — Джим вытащил руки из карманов и шагнул вперёд. Прежде чем заговорить, он оценил каменное выражение лица Спока. Аберрация, вспомнил он. Джим смягчил тон. — Я знаю вас всего день, но ваш характер говорит сам за себя, — когда Спок отвернулся, Джим схватил его за плечо. — Вы пожертвовали собой, — сказал он. — Вы спасли мою жизнь. Вы честный, вы умный. И вы неплохо выглядите, — он подмигнул. — Серьёзно, я видел список команды, вы один из лучших в этой компании.

— Вы шутите, — сказал Спок, но зелёная краска залила его щёки. По крайней мере он снова смотрел на Джима.  
  
— Может быть, — сказал Джим. — Или, может быть, не будь мы в этой странной ситуации между жизнью и смертью, вы могли бы оказаться тем человеком, которого я захотел бы пригласить на ужин.  
  
Спок скрестил руки и одарил его совсем не впечатлённым взглядом. Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Это личное, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, — он шагнул ближе. — Если мой разум неприятен для вас, я это приму. Я не хочу заставлять вас. Но я говорю вам сейчас: я вам доверяю, — Джим отпустил бицепс Спока, но не отступил, вместо этого положив руку на его бок, где, как он знал, располагается вулканское сердце. — Я доверяю вам. Я верю, что вы не причините мне вреда. Я верю, что вы сделаете всё возможное чтобы мы оба пережили это. И Спок, — они были так близко, что Джиму пришлось поднять голову чтобы заглянуть Споку в глаза. — Мы оба выберемся отсюда.  
  
Спок долго смотрел на него, а потом издал длинный, с присвистом, вздох. Он накрыл ладонь Джима, всё ещё лежавшую на проекции его сердца, своей собственной.  
  
— Ваш разум не доставляет мне дискомфорта, — сказал он. Он убрал руку. — Если вы уверены.  
  
— Сделайте это, — сказал Джим. Он убрал собственную руку и приподнял подбородок чтобы Спок мог получить доступ к его лицу. — Я могу сделать это, — добавил он. — Мне просто нужно чтобы вы показали как.  
  
Когда Спок коснулся его лица, Джим почувствовал, как пещера проваливается под их ногами. Вернее, теперь он видел пещеру такой, какой она была на самом деле: не настоящим камнем, скрывающим их глубоко под землей, а мысленными слоями обмана, неверных направлений, вынужденной простоты. Это была архитектура разума, а не земли, сложное переплетение мысли и памяти. Джим старался не зевать.  
  
— _Это не так уж впечатляюще_ , — сказал ему Спок, хотя не говорил на самом деле. — _Я уверен, многие из моего рода смогли бы справиться с этим лучше.  
_  
— _Заканчивайте с ложной скромностью_ , — возразил Джим. — _Это потрясающе. Это... Это красиво.  
_  
Чего он не озвучил, и не был уверен, сможет ли Спок почувствовать, так это вопрос о том, каким, чёрт возьми, образом он, Джим Кирк, собирается поддерживать всё это дело.  
  
_— Вы уже испытывали это раньше,_ — сказал Спок. Он послал дезориентирующее воспоминание о белизне и фракталах. Оно вызвало мгновенный взрыв головной боли. — _Вы не узнаёте?_  
_  
— Подождите, это тоже самое? Всё это время?_  
  
— _Я позволил вашему мозгу работать через мои психические центры_ , — Спок отправил слабую подбадривающую волну. Джим с благодарностью принял её. — _Ваши собственные не развиты, поэтому ваш мозг не способен самостоятельно воспринимать эти конструкции. Однако, чтобы помогать поддерживать щиты, вы должны будете воспринимать всё самостоятельно. Сейчас я отпущу.  
_  
— _Нет, подождите_... — а затем пещера исчезла, конструкции ментальных щитов Спока исчезли, а знакомое ощущение невероятно плохого прихода вернулось в полную силу.  
  
— _То, что вы чувствуете - результат попыток вашего мозга обработать то, что он не может воспринять. Это похоже на то, как ваш разум заполняет слепое пятно во время акта видения._ _  
  
_— _Мне кажется, мой разум сейчас взорвётся_ , — сообщил Джим действительно имея это ввиду.  
_  
— С вашего разрешения, я сейчас начну._

— _Да, прошу_ , — сказал Джим, который был уверен, что, если так будет продолжаться хоть немного дольше, его вырвет. Одному богу было известно может ли кого-то стошнить внутри ментальной проекции, но он не горел желанием это выяснять.  
  
Спок коснулся его, но это было больше, чем прикосновение. Джим чувствовал его там, в своем сознании. Присутствие, к которому он мог бы найти свой путь в темноте, подталкивавшее к чему-то чувствительному, к чему-то, о чем он даже не подозревал.  
  
Джим взвизгнул. Спок немедленно отступил.  
  
_— Вы в порядке?_  
  
Джим втянул воздух.  
  
— _Да_ , — сказал он. — _Простите_ , — он мысленно расправил плечи. — _Просто это... Это щекотно_ , — он был готов к волне раздражения еще до того, как та поразила его. Однако облегчение под ней было немного неожиданным. Джим улыбнулся. — _Продолжайте. Я верю вам.  
_  
Спок снова прикоснулся к нему. На этот раз Джим сосредоточился на ощущении. Это было странно, как если бы его гладили по затылку, в то время как его зрительный центр обострялся. Это были объятия и тонкий, нежный нож. Джим напрягся, Спок немного отстранился. Он расслабился, и Спок вернулся к работе. Если он сконцентрируется, Джим почувствует его. Не просто его присутствие, оно было ясно как день, хотя Джим не смог бы объяснить, как это работает в отсутствие зрения даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Но теперь он мог чувствовать цвета за очертаниями лица Спока. Теплая жжёная умбра, как уютный очаг в холодную ночь.  
  
— _Это невероятный образ_ , — Джим чувствовал замешательство в этих словах.  
  
— _Вы невероятный образ,_ — ответил Джим, разморенный жаром. Его убаюкивали лучи далёкого солнца, и чёрта-с-два он их отпустит.  
  
— _Джим_ , — предостерегающе произнёс Спок.  
  
О. Точно.  
  
— _Виноват_ , — он попытался сфокусироваться на том, что Спок делает а не на том, как это ощущается. Что-то мелькало на краю поля зрения. — _У вас славный мозг,_ — сказал он.  
  
— _Джим_ , — голос Спока был почти умоляющим. — _Сосредоточьтесь на мне._ _  
  
_— _Правильно_ , — Джим сощурился как будто Спок примерял на него пару ментальных очков.  
  
— _Расслабьтесь_ , — скомандовал Спок. А потом он зажёг что-то на задворках разума Джима, какой-то последний, решающий поворот и…  
_  
— Ой._  
  
— _Джим_?  
  
_— Я вижу вас, Спок_ _,_ — слова казались слишком бледными, недостаточными. Да, теперь он мог видеть Спока, но он не только видел его. Он чувствовал, как сосуды бегут под его кожей, как быстро набирает обороты его сердце, как синапсы срабатывают в его мозгу. И он чувствовал саму сущность, мерцающий огонь из которого складывалось всё то, чем был Спок. Его решимость, его шрамы и его отвага, его глубокая, глубокая доброта.  
  
\- _О_ , - снова произнёс Джим. Вокруг него, на его глазах, пещера преобразовывалась. Теперь, правильно сфокусировавшись Джим мог видеть дальше, как будто камень был не больше, чем папье-маше над строительными лесами. Он коснулся своего лица. Его пальцы стали мокрыми.  
  
— Джим, вы в порядке? — в голосе Спока звучала нехарактерная тревога.  
  
— Просто... — сказал Джим, — просто... дайте мне минуту, — он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, рукавом стирая влагу со щёк. — Хорошо, — сказал он. Он неуверенно попытался улыбнуться. — Всё нормально.  
  
— Вы уверены? — между бровей Спока залегла глубокая морщина. Он на самом деле не касался Джима, не намеренно, но они были достаточно близко чтобы соприкасаться руками.  
  
— Да, — Джим сглотнул. — Просто это было... Это было много. Он сделал ещё один успокаивающий вдох. Его сердцебиение медленно возвращалось в норму.  
  
— Иногда, — неловко начал Спок, — эмоциональный перенос может быть побочным эффектом глубокого слияния.  
  
— Отлично, теперь он мне сказал, — промямлил Джим. Он расправил плечи. — Хорошо, — сказал он. — Рассказывайте, что я должен делать чтобы сохранить это место.

Спок объяснил основы. Как Джим должен проецировать вовне, но не слишком далеко. Как он должен представить пещеру, поверить, что это пещера. Заставить ментальные структуры вокруг себя поверить, что это пещера. Скучно, ерунда. Спок направил его ментальную энергию на стыки конструкта, туда, где были совершены предыдущие попытки вторжения, где стены были уязвимее всего. Что Спок пренебрёг упомянуть, так это то, что Джим почувствует, когда останется без поддержки. А Спок отпустил, хоть и с большой неохотой, и как только он перестал удерживать ментальные стены, Джиму показалось, что настоящая гора легла на его спину.  
  
Он ахнул, со свистом втянув воздух. Спок, который уже закрыл глаза и устроился в медитативной позиции на земле, тут же потянулся к нему. Джим оттолкнул руки.  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он, сжимая зубы. — Я справлюсь. Просто поспите, чёрт возьми.  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Нет, я справлюсь, — настоял Джим. Он выдавил натянутую улыбку. — Если я больше не смогу держаться я разбужу вас.  
  
— Вы клянётесь?  
  
— Клянусь, Спок, — их глаза встретились. Джим подмигнул ему. Спок выглядел смущённым. Он уже привык поддерживать конструкт, подумал Джим. Вес давил, но в этом не было ничего, что нельзя вынести. — Я обещаю, — сказал он. — Позвольте мне сделать это.  
  
Спок убрал руки. Он расслабился и снова закрыл глаза.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Спасибо вам. Я буду отдыхать.  
  
— Да уж, лучше бы вам отдохнуть, — тихо проворчал Джим, когда решил, что Спок всё-таки сдержал слово. Он посмотрел на неподвижную шапочку чёрных волос. — Идиот, — сказал он мягко, нежно. Он сел рядом и откинулся на стену пещеры. Теперь он мог видеть сквозь неё, видеть то, чем она была в действительности, но ему нравилась иллюзия твёрдости. Спок не шевельнулся. Джим прислонился к нему так, что их плечи теперь соприкасались. — Отдыхайте, — снова сказал он, и глубоко вздохнув приступил к несению стражи их общего ментального барьера.  
  
Это была тяжёлая работа. Джим, конечно, догадывался об этом в теории, но в действительности всё было совсем по-другому. Джим не был уверен, что смог бы справиться, если бы в своё время не прошёл через суровые условия академии в числе лучших на своём потоке. Это было похоже на подготовку к выпускному экзамену после выпускного экзамена, во время марафонского забега и одновременных попыток держать свой разум, и, кроме того, разум Спока, как можно более чистым и незаметным.  
  
Прошло время. Джим не знал сколько. Попытка медитации Спока быстро провалилась. Теперь он привалился к Джиму, совершенно неподвижный за исключением коротких вздохов, которые Джим чувствовал на своей ключице. Он понял, что не имеет ничего против. Что бы он ни делал, этого было достаточно чтобы принести Споку видимость покоя. Джим чувствовал это.

Он заметил, что слабо ощущал тварь за пределами разума. Как пятно пролитого масла, невольно притягивающее взгляд. Пятно скользило по подпоркам их убежища. Проверяло, искало входы, скользило по трещинам, расширяющимся от времени и истощения, а теперь и неопытности Джима. Джим оставался совершенно неподвижным и старался ни о чём не думать. Дело шло. Даже так, почти без сознания, Джим находил утешение в близости Спока. Если что-то пойдёт не так Джим может разбудить его и Спок будет здесь.  
  
Между моментами укрепления их ментального барьера Джим пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Он подозревал, что МакКой сделал что-то, чтобы усыпить их, но так не могло продолжаться вечно. Он был чертовски уверен, что не может спать вечно, и, подумал он, ещё раз посмотрев на своего спутника, Спок, вероятно, тоже не может. Но что делать?  
  
Существовал худший вариант, подумал Джим. Но он не знал, распространяются ли на их врага обычные правила смерти. Кто мог сказать наверняка, что, когда они умрут тварь не оживит их тела как чудовищные марионетки? Судя по тому, как Спок объяснил это, катра была чем-то вроде концентрированной, разумной энергии. Души. Нельзя уничтожить энергию, и Джим не хотел рисковать заразить кого-то ещё, позволить этому просочиться в галактику, без разницы насколько оно будет ослаблено.  
  
Нет, осознал Джим. Он не знал как, и можно ли вообще, его уничтожить, но его можно пленить. Это то, чем Спок занимался всё это время, не так ли? Удерживал его в собственном разуме. Но Спок не должен делать это, подумал Джим. Должен быть способ загнать джина в бутылку. Должен быть способ его пленить.  
  
Неожиданно его память вернулась к тому, что они нашли на корабле Спока. Ковчеги катры, как он теперь знал. Все разбиты вдребезги, а осколки разбросаны по полу. Но что отличает ковчег катры от обычного глиняного кувшина? Что превращает его в кандалы?  
  
Одиннадцатая лаборатория, внезапно подумал Джим. Там было сдерживающее поле. Очевидно, это не сработало, иначе они не оказались бы в таком затруднительном положении.  
  
— Спок, — прошептал он. Вулканец, уже почти сползший ему на колени, едва пошевелился. Джим ткнул его. — Спок, — позвал он снова, более настойчиво. — Проснитесь.  
  
Спок дёрнувшись проснулся.  
  
— Джим? — вокруг его рта уже залегли складки тревоги. Джим сжал его плечо чтобы успокоить.  
  
— Простите, что напугал вас, — сказал он. — Щиты в порядке. Или, во всяком случае, — пожал он плечами, — настолько в порядке, насколько я могу это обеспечить, — на этих словах часть напряжения покинула тело Спока.  
  
— Я вижу, — затем он, кажется, осознал их позицию. Он отодвинулся от Джима, сел идеально прямо. — Мои извинения, — напряжённо сказал он.

Джим закатил глаза. 

— Вы хорошо отдохнули? Вы действительно уснули, но всё же.  
  
— Я... — Спок помедлил. Он быстро опустил голову и снова поднял. — Да. Я... Я полагаю, что отдохнул. Спасибо вам.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джим похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Я вам зачем-то понадобился? — Спок с любопытством разглядывал потолок. Когда он повернулся обратно к Джиму, на его лице было написано удивление. — Стены очень прочные. Это хорошая работа.  
  
— Спасибо, — просиял Джим. Он всё ещё чувствовал гору на своих плечах, но теперь с ней было проще справляться. — Но разбудил я вас не поэтому.  
  
— Нет? — Спок склонил голову.  
  
— Нет, — Джим наклонился ближе. — Расскажите мне о ковчегах катры, — попросил он. — Что делает их особенными? Почему они работают?  
  
Морщинки на лбу Спока стали глубже.  
  
— Структура насыщенна определённым элементом, редко встречающимся за пределами Вулкана. Рубидиатий, — он изобразил руками, сложив пальцы коробочкой. — Свойством его кристаллической структуры является резонанс. Он позволяет энергии отскакивать взад и вперёд без потери импульса, что поддерживает целостность катры.

— А сдерживающее поле в одиннадцатой лаборатории? — тихо спросил Джим.  
  
— Теория была ошибочной, — сказал Спок. Он казался недовольным. — Я высказывал свои возражения.  
  
Джим кивнул. Жаль. Тем не менее, подумал он, теперь с таким же успехом можно было идти до конца.  
  
— Сработает ли случайный кристалл? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, — почти сразу ответил Спок. — Ковчег для катры требует определённого энергетического резонанса. Кварц, например, не будет способен её удержать.  
  
Хм. И не то, чтобы Джим хранил коллекцию драгоценных камней в капитанской каюте. Честно говоря, он не думал, что на борту есть хоть один необработанный минерал. Если только Чапел не пустила в переработку кристалл из подаренного ей на прошлый день дурака набора целителя. И, конечно, в инженерном есть металлы, но не...  
  
Подождите.  
  
— Как на счёт дилития? Он обладает энергетическим резонансом. Чёрт, да его там достаточно чтобы запитать звездолёт.  
  
— Мы базировали сдерживающее поле на схемах варп-ядра, — сказал Спок медленно. — Существует структурное и молекулярное сходство между дилитием и рубидиатием.  
  
— Так что, — сказал Джим, стараясь сдержать нетерпение, — кристалл дилития может вместить катру? Во всяком случае, пока мы не найдём настоящий ковчег катры?  
  
— Никто раньше этого не пробовал.  
  
— Но это возможно? — надавил Джим.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
  
— Джим, у теории есть свои достоинства, но даже если бы она сработала, нам понадобился бы жизнеспособный кристалл дилития в пределах досягаемости. Проснувшись, я не смогу сдерживать существо достаточно долго, чтобы ждать пока таковой будет найден. Мы должны будем уже касаться его или хотя бы иметь в непосредственной близости к рукам.  
  
— В непосредственной близости к рукам? — повторил Джим. Он посмотрел на свои, обнимавшие колени, руки. Его сердцебиение ускорилось ещё больше. — Это всё, что нам нужно?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, вероятность невелика, — приподнял бровь Спок. — Есть только хранение кристаллов дилития в медотсеке не является обычной практикой на вашем корабле.  
  
— Ну, нет, — согласился Джим. Он поднял правую руку. В тусклом свете фальшивой пещеры засверкало его двойное кольцо выпускника Академии Звёздного Флота. — Но как на счёт этого? 

— Я не понимаю, — Спок нахмурился ещё больше, когда Джим пошевелил пальцами. — Кольцо?  
  
— Кольцо.  
  
— Кольцо золотое.  
  
— Кольцо золотое, — поправил Джим, — но инкрустировано крупинками дилития.  
  
— Что? — глаза Спока расширились.  
  
— Стоило мне пару лишних сотен кредитов, — проворчал Джим. Он крутанул его. — Глупая традиция инженеров.  
  
— Я полагал, что вы были на командном потоке, — Спок всё ещё не отрывал глаз от кольца.  
  
— Я совмещал, — Джим снял кольцо с пальца и передал для осмотра. — Тварь позаботилась о том, чтобы уничтожить все ковчеги катры на вашем корабле, — сказал он. — Я видел осколки. Но это... как вы думаете, удастся проделать тот же трюк?  
  
Спок накрыл кольцо ладонью. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Джим с тревогой наблюдал за ним

— Кристаллы маленькие, — сказал Спок, открыв глаза. Он встретил взгляд Джима. — Но их резонанса достаточно чтобы я мог слышать эхо даже здесь. В них есть психический потенциал. Форма металлического вместилища так же может стать нашим преимуществом, — он вернул кольцо Джиму, и тот надел его обратно.  
  
— Я ношу его там, — он указал рукой за стены. — В реальном мире оно прямо у меня на пальце, — он перевёл дыхание. — Мы сможем побороть эту тварь? Запереть её здесь? — он снова поднял руку.  
  
— Никто не делал этого прежде.  
  
— Но это возможно?  
  
Нахмурившись, Спок сцепил руки.  
  
— Теория, — сказал он, особенно выделив это слово, — правдоподобна, однако... — он поколебался. — Это будет рискованно.  
  
— Взвешенный риск.  
  
Спок посмотрел на него. Джим скривил губы.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — но если мы ничего не сделаем, то в конце концов столкнёмся с теми же проблемами, разве не так? Не знаю как по-вашему, но мне кажется, что даже сменяя друг друга мы не протянем здесь вечность.  
  
Спок медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — признал он.  
  
— По крайней мере, так мы выбираем время, выбираем место, выбираем нашу стратегию, — Джим всплеснул руками. — Если мы проиграем, мы проиграем сражаясь. 

— Вы предлагаете то, что люди называют _последним боем_ , — сказал Спок, склонив голову и сузив глаза.  
  
— Вы знакомы с этим понятием?  
  
— Люди не единственный вид, имеющий подобный концепт.  
  
— В самом деле? — Джим поднял брови. Он наклонился к Споку, заговорщически понизив голос. — И как вулканцы относятся к последнему бою?  
  
Джим не знал, чего он ожидал, но точно не того, что Спок наклонится так же. Их лбы были так близко, что почти соприкасались.  
  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, — сказал Спок так же тихо, — я думаю, что даже вулканец может быть сговорчивым.  
  
— Сговорчивым?  
  
Спок кивнул, вернувшись на прежнее место.  
  
— Теория верна, — сказал он. — И вы правы, риски не больше, чем если мы просто останемся здесь, позволив существу медленно истощать наши силы до тех пор, пока эти стены не рухнут, — он вскинул подбородок, и Джим мог бы поклясться, что видел вспышку веселья в глазах Спока. — В этих условиях «последний бой» видится... наиболее логичным подходом?  
  
Джим усмехнулся.  
  
— Знаете что? — сказал он. — Я думаю, что согласен с вами, мистер Спок, — когда Спок кивнул в знак признательности, Джим протрезвел. — Ладно, — сказал он, — Хорошо. Значит, мы сделаем это?  
  
— Мы можем попытаться, — сверкнул глазами Спок.  
  
— Мы должны проснуться чтобы сделать это? — спросил Джим, задумчиво поджав губы.  
  
— Мне нужно иметь прямой доступ к кристаллам дилития на кольце. Это как... — лицо Спока стало задумчивым. — Как открыть свой разум в дополнительную комнату. Мы должны перенести существо, его катру, в новое пространство. У моего разума есть физическая форма, к которой он сможет вернуться, соединение между физической и ментальной формами образует особую связь, которая не позволит мне попасть в ловушку. Своего рода мост. У существа нет подобного якоря, так что оно останется в ловушке.  
  
— Не думаю, что действительно понял, что вы сейчас сказали, но я верю, что вы знаете, что делаете, — поморщившись сказал Джим.  
  
— Я не смогу справиться с ним в одиночку, — напомнил ему Спок. — Мне понадобится ваша помощь. Как только вы передадите мне кольцо, нам нужно будет восстановить поверхностную ментальную связь.  
  
— Вы не можете сделать это через меня? Здесь? Технически я уже касаюсь кольца.  
  
— Вулканцы - контактные телепаты. Я чувствую резонанс дилития через вас, но не могу заключить в него существо, не будучи в непосредственном контакте с материалом. Вам нужно будет отдать его мне. 

—Естественно, — вздохнул Джим. — Это не могло быть легко, правда? — уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх. — Вам определённо придётся быть у руля самому, вы это знаете, правда? То есть, я помогу чем смогу, но я действительно не представляю, что делаю.  
  
— Разумеется, — снисходительно ответил Спок, как будто он даже не помышлял о том, чтобы передать бразды правления в таком деликатном деле пси-нулевому человеку. Джим бросил на него косой взгляд.  
  
— Значит так: мы просыпаемся, я передаю вам кольцо, вы проделываете эту штуку со слиянием, и потом мы заталкиваем чудовище туда, где не светит солнце. Звучит неплохо?  
  
Спок открыл рот. Закрыл его.  
  
— Не светит... солнце?  
  
— Расплывчатая земная метафора, мистер Спок. Не обращайте внимания.  
  
— Понятно. Эта земная метафора имеет какое-либо отношение к предлагаемому плану?  
  
— Не особо.  
  
— Тогда, — сказал Спок, — я согласен.  
  
— Превосходно, — Джим потёр руки. Он уже чувствовал, как под кожей бурлит предвкушение. — Вы можете пробудить нас из той, не знаю, комы, в которую нас погрузил Боунс?  
  
— Мне нужно подготовиться. Я должен буду свести на нет влияние химикатов в нашей крови, но это нужно будет делать осторожно, — его взгляд стал спокойным и обращённым внутрь, но глаза остались пристальными. — Мы не хотим привлекать его внимание до тех пор, пока этого можно будет избегать.  
  
— Без сомнения, — Джим постучал ногой. — Вы собираетесь сделать это сейчас?  
  
— Чем дольше мы ждём, тем слабее становимся, — Спок уже сосредоточился, — А оно, между тем, остаётся неизменным. В конечном итоге нашей силы станет недостаточно. Химической седации станет недостаточно, — он поднял подбородок, взгляд решительный, ноздри раздуты. Теперь, когда перед ними было что-то похожее на план, он казался целеустремлённым, одержимым своей миссией человеком. — Чем дольше мы ждём, тем большая опасность угрожает вашему кораблю.  
  
Джим подумал, что эта перемена не так уж плоха, но спешно отогнал эту мысль.  
  
— Тогда давайте сделаем это, — сказал он. — Я буду готов, когда вы будете.  
  
— Закройте глаза, — сказал Спок. — Я начну.

***

Пробуждение было странным, настолько же медленным, насколько быстрым было первое слияние. Он и так чувствовал себя бодрствующим здесь, внутри их ментального конструкта, но как только Спок сосредоточился, Джим начал осознавать другие вещи. Его кровоток очищался, туман в голове рассеивался, локоть неприятно покалывало. Его колено, до сих довольно тихое, снова задёргало болью.  
  
Раздался непрерывный, раздражающе стойкий писк. Он почувствовал запах антисептика. В слиянии Спок крепко сжал его пальцы.  
  
— Мне нужно будет сломать барьер, — предупредил он, — если мы собираемся сражаться.  
  
Джим, стиснув зубы, сжал его руку в ответ.  
  
— Я готов.  
  
— Кольцо, — напомнил Спок. — Не забудьте о кольце.  
  
Джим кивнул.  
  
— Сейчас! — приказал Спок.  
  
Пещера пала.  
  
Свет ударил по глазам. Джим почувствовал, как на задворках его разума существо закричало от осознания, эхо этого визга пронзило череп. Он задохнулся от боли, пламя пронзило тело. Он по-настоящему открыл глаза, оглядел медотсек, и обнаружил, что смотрит Споку прямо в лицо, пальцы правой руки Спока всё ещё касаются его точек слияния, а их левые руки по-прежнему сцеплены вместе.  
  
— Что за чертовщина? — рявкнул МакКой где-то за пределами его поля зрения, когда спокойный писк био-кровати превратился в какофонию хаоса. — Джим?  
  
— Спок! — прохрипел Джим. Он тряхнул Спока за плечо. — Спок! — Тварь была в его голове и пыталась перехватить контроль. Он мог слышать её елейный голос.  
  
— Нет, — прорычал Спок, распахнув глаза. — Ты его не получишь, — он разорвал остатки связи отдёрнув ладонь от лица Джима, но только для того чтобы, нащупать его левую руку.  
  
— Кольцо, — простонал Джим. Он попытался сунуть свою руку Споку, но это было за пределами его сил. — Пожалуйста, — попытался выдавить он, но язык больше ему не принадлежал.  
  
— Джим, бога ради. Не двигайся! Эй, ты! Оставь его в покое! Сестра! —  
большая рука МакКоя, уверенная, тёплая рука доктора опустилась на запястье Джима. Джим чувствовал её, помнил её, помнил как она собрала его заново, провела сквозь годы и боль. Он знал эту руку.  
  
И тварь тоже.  
  
— Какого?.. — выдохнул МакКой, когда пламя разлилось по его руке. Оно достигло груди доктора и расцвело в ней. — Твою... — его глаза закатились, и он потерял сознание. 

— Нет! — Джим свалился с кровати потянувшись к нему, выронил кольцо, надеясь, что Спок его поймает. — Боунс! — он нетерпеливо рванул присоединённые к руке трубки, избавляясь от подключённых к его телу машин. — Ты должен бороться с ним!  
  
На полу тело МакКоя били судороги и дрожь.  
  
— Джим, — настойчиво позвал Спок. — Джим, мы должны...  
  
Нечеловечески сильная рука схватила Джима за лацканы.  
  
— Этот достанется мне! — прорычала тварь мутированным голосом МакКоя, и распахнула горящие глаза.  
  
Джим уставился в ответ.  
  
— Отпусти его! — потребовал он.

Существо рассмеялось высоким пронзительным смехом.  
  
— Отпусти его! — издевательски повторило оно и отшвырнуло Джима в сторону. Джим охнул, врезавшись спиной в биокровать. Затем оно заметило Спока. Тот уже сидел, но это было почти пределом возможностей его тела после стольких лет проведённых в стазисе. — Вулканец! — прорычало то, что раньше было МакКоем. — Ты заплатишь за всё!  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — воскликнула замершая в дверях медотсека Чапел. Она выронила свой ПАДД и тот упал на пол с громким стуком.  
  
Этого было достаточно.  
  
— Код семнадцать! — крикнул ей Джим и швырнул мусорное ведро в МакКоя.

Медицинская сестра Кристина Чапел, прошедшая ту же флотскую подготовку, что и он, и, возможно, знавшая даже больше кодов чем сам Джим, так же знала, что когда ты слышишь код «Злобный захватчик-инопланетянин находится на борту и уже промыл мозги одному из членов команды», лучше всего сразу стрелять, и только потом спрашивать.  
  
Чапел немедленно выхватила фазер и выстрелила в МакКоя. Оглушающий луч заставил его с рычанием отшатнуться.  
  
— Помогите мне с ним! — воскликнул Джим, указывая на Спока.

Чапел поспешила к ним и помогла ему поставить вулканца на ноги.

— Мостик, — прохрипел Джим.

Чапел кивнула. Она выстрелила в МакКоя ещё раз, прежде чем все трое скрылись за дверью медотсека.  
  
— Вулканец! — выл позади них МакКой. — _Du tevakh!_  
  
— Что, во имя господа, случилось с Леонардом? — выдохнула Чапел, пока они бежали, общими силами пытаясь удержать Спока в вертикальном положении. — Он сошёл с ума?

— Это, — сказал Джим, сжимая зубы от боли в колене и шве на боку, — действительно долгая история, — он ударил ладонью по коммуникатору, подвернувшемуся на пути, оставив на Чапел большую часть веса Спока. Она охнула, но стояла твёрдо. — Говорит Кирк, у нас код семнадцать. Да, вы не ослышались, код семнадцать и это доктор МакКой. Немедленно вернитесь к своим станциям.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Спок Чапел, когда Джим потянулся и активировал тревогу. Та тут же завыла. — Похоже, мои ноги не способны работать должным образом в настоящее время.  
  
— Я заметила, — ответила Чапел.

Она вздохнула с облегчением, когда Джим снова поднырнул под руку Спока.

— Капитан?  
  
— Мостик, — сказал он. — Идёмте.  
  
Джим редко был благодарен за разницу в габаритах между Энтерпрайз и Баунти. Теперь, однако, он был чрезвычайно рад тому, что Баунти меньше. Они бежали по коридору, МакКой не отставал. Почти на мостике они наткнулись на перепуганного Чехова, который, сначала приняв их за вторгшихся злобных пришельцев, чуть не оглушил всех троих прежде чем Чапел удалось отвести в сторону его руку с оружием.  
  
— Очень извиняюсь! — сказал Чехов, когда Джим злобно уставился на него — Вы сами говорили мне сперва стрелять, а потом спрашивать, капитан.  
  
— Да, но не в меня же! — уязвлённо воскликнул Джим.  
  
— Кажется, ваша команда очень хорошо натренирована, когда дело доходит до реализации кода семнадцать, — заметил Спок.  
  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Джим, подвинувшись так, чтобы Чехов тоже помог им тащить Спока.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — весело сказал Чехов Споку. — Меня зовут Павел Чехов...  
  
— Мы можем продолжать двигаться? — буркнула Чапел. Она оглянулась через плечо, услышав звуки ярости твари, кричавшей голосом МакКоя. — У нас ещё будет время для знакомств.  
  
В молчаливом согласии и теперь с помощью Чехова, они преодолели остаток пути.  
  
— Какого Дьявола? — воскликнул Скотти, сидевший в жалкой пародии на капитанское кресло, когда все четверо ввалились на мостик. Ухура и Сулу тоже замерли в недоумении.  
  
— Закройте дверь, Чехов! — приказал Джим. Пальцы Чехова скользнули по панели, и двери с рывком подчинились. Они успели увидеть лицо МакКоя, красное от ярости, в брызгах слюны, когда тот бросился на них.  
  
БАМ.  
  
— Дверь заперта, капитан, — задыхаясь сказал обернувшийся к ним Чехов. — Я постараюсь чем-нибудь заклинить её. 

— Глупый вулканец! Глупые маленькие люди! Открыть дверь так же легко, как и закрыть, — донёсся приглушённый голос с той стороны. Раздался отчётливый звук нажатия на клавиатуру дверной панели. И снова нажатие. И снова. И снова.  
  
Дверь не поддалась.  
  
— Ах, да, — протянул Джим, обращаясь к твари за стеной. — Прошу прощения за дверь. У этого старого корабля есть свои причуды, знаете ли. Мы всё собирались починить её на досуге. Наша вина.  
  
С той стороны донёсся вопль бессловесной ярости, а затем даже слишком знакомый звук очень тяжёлого ботинка, приходящего в очень интенсивный контакт со стеной.  
  
— Батюшки святы, — набожно произнёс Скотти. Он похлопал по подлокотнику капитанского кресла. — По крайней мере в этом на неё можно положиться.  
  
— Скотти? — спросил Джим, сощурившись глядя на него. — Что вы делаете на мостике?  
  
— Что я?.. — возмутился Скотти. — Что _вы_ делаете на мостике, капитан? Вы были в медотсеке! С ним! — он указал на Спока.  
  
— Справедливо, — согласился Джим.  
  
— Джим, что происходит? — Ухура с возрастающим беспокойством смотрела на дверь, в которую с другой стороны ломился МакКой.  
  
— Ну... — произнёс Джим. Несколько объяснений пронеслось у него в голове, все недостаточно простые.

Он посмотрел на Спока с просьбой о помощи. Спок только пожал плечами, как бы говоря, _они твоя команда_. Джим вздохнул и выбрал, по его мнению, самое краткое объяснение.

— Боунс одержим вулканским дьяволом, и хочет всех нас убить.  
  
Все присутствовавшие на мостике уставились на него.  
  
— Кроме Спока, я думаю, — задумчиво добавил Джим. — Думаю он хочет просто снова захватить контроль над мозгами Спока.  
  
— Что? — гаркнула Ухура.  
  
— Джим, это чрезвычайно неточное описание событий.  
  
— У вулканцев есть дьявол? — спросил Сулу.  
  
— Эм, — протянул Джим. — Вообще-то не совсем.  
  
— Он не может быть на самом деле одержим, — сказала Ухура.  
  
— О, нет, — возразил Джим, указывая на дверь. _БАМ_. — Он определённо одержим.  
  
Спок выпрямился насколько это было возможно будучи поддерживаемым двумя людьми.  
  
— Кольцо, — вполголоса сказал он Джиму.

Джим побледнел.  
  
— Твою мать! — простонал он. _БАМ_. — Спок, я… я уронил его. Я думал, что вы его поймали!  
  
— Вы уронили его? — переспросил Спок и это была очевидная трещина в его вулканском самоконтроле. — Где?  
  
— В...

 _БАМ_. В металле начали формироваться трещины. _БАМ_.

— В медотсеке!  
  
— Эм, джентльмены? — позвал Сулу, кивая на дверь. Трещины становились больше. — У вас есть план, как с этим справиться, или...  
  
— _Ghuy’cha!_ — прорычал Спок, заставив Ухуру изумлённо уставиться на него. — Мы должны пойти назад и вернуть его.  
  
_БАМ. БАМ. БАМ._  
  
— Знаете Спок, что-то подсказывает мне, что это не лучшая идея.  
  
— Вернуть что? — спросила Чапел с другого боку.  
  
Джим уже оглядывал мостик, мысленно каталогизируя, пытаясь понять, что они могут использовать взамен.  
  
— Джим, у нас нет...  
  
_БАМ._

— Я знаю, я просто пытаюсь придумать, что мы можем использовать вместо него. Проклятье! — чёрт, их всех сейчас убьют и это будет полностью его вина. Вина его тупых, долбанных, кривых рук.  
  
— Вернуть что? — повторила Чапел.  
  
— Кольцо, — простонал Джим. — Идиотское, долбанное...  
  
— Вам нужно кольцо? — переспросил Чехов оборачиваясь к ним.  
  
— Нет, мне нужно грёбанное... — он замер. Дерьмо. Дерьмодерьмодерьмодерьмо. Ну, _конечно_. Ему нужно... — Скотти!  
  
Скотти подпрыгнул, его глаза метнулись от двери к лицу Джима.  
  
— Капитан? — напряжённо отозвался он.  
  
Таща за собой Спока, Джим прошаркал к нему.  
  
— Скотти, мне нужно взглянуть на ваше кольцо.  
  
— Вам нужно взглянуть на моё что?  
  
— Ваше кольцо! — Джим, протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Ваше грёбанное кольцо выпускника инженерного потока Академии! Оно на вас?  
  
— Я… — промямлил Скотти. — Я имею в виду, я не мог просто выбросить его где-нибудь, капитан. Знаете, с ним связаны кое какие воспоминания.  
  
— Просто дайте его мне! — рявкнул Джим.

Шокированный, Скотти стянул кольцо с пальца и положил в ладонь Джима.  
  
— Капитан, я дорожу им, — сообщил Скотти с несчастным видом.

Джим немедленно почувствовал себя чудовищем.  
  
— Да, Скотти. Простите меня. Я клянусь, я объясню, когда всё это закончится, — он повернулся чтобы вложить кольцо в ожидающую ладонь Спока. — Спок?  
  
Спок уже закрыл глаза. Через мгновение они распахнулись.  
  
— Этого будет достаточно, — коротко ответил он.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, потому что, — раздался ужасный скрежет страдающего от перегрузки металла. — Я думаю наше время как раз подходит к концу.  
  
Как только слова сорвались с его языка, дверь с треском распахнулась.  
  
— _Fa-wak tor du ra karthau_ , Спок! — прорычала тварь. Рот МакКоя был перекошен в ужасном подобии ухмылки, его руки расслабленно висели по бокам, кровь из порезов о металлическую дверь капала на пол. — _Duhsu_!  
  
Но на этот раз он не бросился на них. Похоже он понимал, что им больше некуда бежать. Он не торопится, понял Джим. Желчь прилила к его горлу при виде этой жуткой ухмылки. Тварь хотела насладиться моментом.  
  
— Держитесь подальше, — тихо предупредил он команду. — Не позволяйте ему до вас дотронуться.  
  
— Ага, точно, — сказал Сулу, который уже вскочил со своего кресла и встал позади станции пилота.  
  
— Очень смешно, капитан, — заявила Ухура и подошла к ним.

Существо заметило её лицо и расплылось в ухмылке.  
  
— Бывший лейтенант Ухура, — промурлыкало оно.  
  
Ухура казалась удивлённой тем, что оно знало её имя, но быстро справилась с лицом.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, — сказала она.

Существо усмехнулось.

— Джим, — тихо позвал Спок.

Джим повернулся к нему. Спок едва заметно шевельнул пальцами и склонил голову. Глаза Джима расширились от понимания. Но как... Он глянул на Чапел, всё ещё поддерживающую Спока с другой стороны.  
  
— Кристина, — позвал он.

Теперь существо наступало на них. Ноги МакКоя двигались очень странно, как будто оно не совсем понимало как управлять человеческим телом.  
  
— Да, капитан?  
  
— Пристрелите ублюдка.  
  
Она подчинилась без колебаний и Джим сделал свой ход.  
  
В последующие годы Джим так и не сможет полностью объяснить, почему в тот момент он решил, что тройной футбольный захват в старом американском стиле является лучшим способом погрузить его самого, Спока и сверкающее дилитиевое кольцо, потерю которого его инженер, вероятно, никогда ему не простит, в групповое слияние разумов с тысячелетним злым духом, овладевшим его доктором.  
  
Но когда существо отшатнулось, отброшенное оглушающим лучом Чапел, Джим с рёвом (его колено завопило от нагрузки) бросил себя и своих компаньонов на тело МакКоя, чтобы свалить их кучей на пол, где уверенные пальцы Спока смогли найти путь к точкам слияния на лице МакКоя и Джима, в то время как Чапел по мере возможности отползала в сторону. В тот момент он мог думать только о том, что лучшая защита - это нападение. Вот всё, что мог сказать Джим.

  
В этот раз Спок не шептал свои слова. Он приказывал, он кричал их, и слияние застало Джима врасплох, затащило внутрь. Но теперь он хотел быть здесь, напомнил он сам себе. Это было целью. Этот проклятый богом момент. Он нырнул в вихрь и позволил себе опуститься на дно, к Споку.  
  
_Спок!_  
  
Впереди уже кипела битва. Огонь переплетался с маслом. Пламя сжигало то, что в восприятии Джима, выглядело как мёртвые ветки, поднимающиеся над какой-то зеленью, скрытой под их хаосом.  
  
— _Мы должны заставить его отпустить вашего друга,_ — сказал Спок и Джим понял. Рост, зелень, жизнь, - это был МакКой, это был...  
  
Ярость, жаркая и неожиданная, вспыхнула в его груди.  
  
— _Оставь его в покое, выродок! —_ прорычал Джим и послал Споку разряд энергии, тепла, топлива для его пламени. Подкреплённый этим, дух Спока раскалился до бела, дым от мёртвых веток под ним поднимался в никуда.  
  
— _Джим_! — гаркнул Спок, и разум Джима уже двигался.

Он должен был вытащить МакКоя оттуда, должен был защитить своего друга. Пользуясь тем, что Спок и тварь боролись за превосходство, увлечённые друг другом, Джим скользнул между ними, вспоминая то чему научил его Спок о том как защитить себя, сделать невидимым, неузнанным.  
  
Он держал в руках сущность МакКоя, катру своего друга, его душу. Он чувствовал, как бьётся сердце МакКоя, зелёное от жизни и сильное даже несмотря на травму.  
  
— _Я держу тебя,_ — сказал ему Джим. — _Я держу тебя_ , — он чувствовал его признательность, его доверие.

На мгновение Джим позволил себе упиваться этим.  
  
— _Джим!_ — закричал Спок. Джим оглянулся. Пока он отвлекался, Спок стал проигрывать ту видимость превосходства, которая у него была. Масляное пятно теперь расплывалось по нему, обволакивало скользкими усиками, стремилось погасить его. — _Джим, пожалуйста!_

— _Оставайся в безопасности!_ — приказал он МакКою и бросился обратно в бой.   
  
Он не знал, что он должен делать. Не знал, как победить эту тварь. Но Спок знал, и это единственное, что имело значение. Опираясь на все странные уроки, которые он усвоил о ментальных проекциях, энергии и душе, Джим открыл себя Споку. Это было поразительно легко, как будто два зеркала повернули друг к другу под прямым углом, чтобы свет отражался между ними. Он достиг Спока в тот момент, когда их энергии объединились.  
  


Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Тренировка ментальных рецепторов была бледной и безжизненной по сравнению с этим единением. Чужие зрелища, чужие запахи, чужие _чувства_ , обрушились на него. В какой-то момент он понял, что может безошибочно рассказать любому, как Спок любит _пломик_ и ненавидит _к’торр,_ особенно в том виде, в каком его готовит второй кузен отца. Может рассказать, как Спок ускользал из дома своей семьи и уходил в пустыню просто для того, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. Может рассказать, что несмотря на свой стоицизм Спок любит свою мать, и даже отца, хотя не уверен, что чувство взаимно, и может ли вообще быть таковым. Он почувствовал бледную нить там, где иссякала старая связь, и отдалённую боль из-за женщины, погибшей в схватке с клингоном. Он почувствовал...  
  
Он почувствовал нарастающую панику из-за того, что существо оказалось сильнее, чем они надеялись. Спок пытался. Направлял, заманивал его в это новое, пустое пространство, но оно боролось за каждый шаг. Ему нужно больше. Ему нужно больше! У Судока была целая армия, так каков шанс, что они вдвоём, Спок и Джим, выстоят против этой твари?  
  
Джим почувствовал присутствие сбоку, как будто чья-то рука схватила его за запястье.  
  
— _Что?_ — удивлённо вскинулся он.  
  
_— Джим, ну и в дерьмо же ты меня втянул, честное слово_ , — вздохнул МакКой. Джим ахнул, когда сила доктора обрушилась на него. — _Давай_ , — подтолкнул МакКой, _— отправь это своему остроухому приятелю. Мы не можем рассиживать здесь целый день!  
_  
Страдая от гордости и ужаса, от любви и чувств, Джим повиновался. Их связь со Споком была настолько открыта, что они уже были скорее единым целым чем частностями, и ему нужно было лишь едва подумать об этом, как энергия МакКоя уже пульсировала по их странной цепи, придавая Споку сил для последнего отчаянного рывка.  
  
Существо завопило, ударившись о стены своей новой темницы.  
  
— _Нет!_ — оно протянуло последний ус, цепляясь за Спока, удерживая его там. _— Нет!_  
  
Собрав все свои силы и положившись на МакКоя, удерживавшего его, Джим дёрнул. Спок выскользнул. Кристаллическая ловушка захлопнулась. За пределами их ментальной проекции, в реальном мире, кольцо Скотти выскользнуло из ослабевших пальцев на пол.  
  
_— Джим,_ — произнёс Спок, и за этим стояло множество значений, но главным из них было облегчение _. — Джим._  
  
— _Мы сделали это,_ — выдохнул Джим, _— Мы... Чёрт возьми!_  
_  
— Это худший сон, что я видел,_ — сообщил МакКой им обоим.  
  
Джим рассмеялся. Спок послал доктору волну благодарности. Джим видел, как тот устал. Спок держался за слияние из последних сил, как будто это было единственное, на что он мог положиться, чтобы поддержать своё логическое функционирование. Джим улыбнулся.  
  
_— Давайте, Спок,_ — сказал он мягко. — _Теперь вы можете отпустить.  
  
— Я…_  
  
Связь начала ослабевать. МакКой уже исчез.  
  
— _Я буду там рядом с вами,_ — сказал Джим. _— Я обещаю.  
  
_Спок выдохнул, долгий вздох облегчения, и отпустил.  
  
Джим открыл глаза. Он лежал в неописуемо странной позиции. Его тело было перекинуто через Спока, а колени и локти упирались в МакКоя, который лежал под ними обоими. Колено снова горело огнём, а в голове стучало. МакКой застонал под ними.  
  
— Чёрт, — произнёс Джим. Он поднял голову чтобы увидеть три пары глаз, таращившихся на них. — Привет, — сказал он, пытаясь выдавить кривую улыбку. Ухура выглядела так, будто одновременно хотела и убить его, и обнять. Чапел по-прежнему держала фазер твёрдой рукой.

— Доктор всё ещё одержим? — настороженно спросил Чехов. — Капитан, с вами всё хорошо?  
  
МакКой кашлянул.  
  
— Джим, — его голос был приглушён полом, — я тебе, блять, говорил, что этот корабль до добра не доведёт.  
  
Джим закрыл глаза и позволил себе снова уткнуться в грудь Спока.  
  
— Да, — согласился он. — Ты мне говорил.  
  
— А ещё, твой вулканец весит тонну, — пожаловался МакКой. Теперь он явно пытался вывернуться, но был совершенно прижат к палубе общим весом Джима и Спока.  
  
— Это, — мрачно сообщил Спок потолку, — преувеличение.  
  
— Бога ради, — сказала Ухура, а затем они с Сулу наклонились чтобы стащить Джима с верхушки пирамиды. Он покачнулся в их руках, прежде чем обрести шаткий баланс. Сулу вернулся чтобы помочь Чапел оторвать Спока от земли, а Джим опёрся на Ухуру.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, всё ещё немного ошеломлённый.  
  
— Сами вы привет, капитан, — ответила она необычайно терпеливо.

Скотти и Чехов, в свою очередь, пытались поднять на ноги МакКоя.  
  
— Как думаете, у вас получится отправить подпространственный вызов на Вулкан? — его взгляд вернулся к Споку. Чапел и Сулу надёжно держали его в руках и уже направлялись в медотсек. — Я думаю, они захотят об этом узнать.  
  
— Вы думаете? — саркастично спросила Ухура.  
  
— О, да, — Джим взглянул на капитанское кресло. — Что ж, теперь, когда все эти проблемы со злобными пришельцами разрешились...  
  
— О, нет, даже не думайте! — крикнула Чапел уже из-за развороченных дверей мостика. — Тащите его задницу прямо в лазарет!  
  
Джим вздохнул. На пороге, всё ещё опирающийся на Ухуру, он повернулся к оставшейся команде.  
  
— Вы все невероятные, — искренне сказал он. — Пожалуйста, не трогайте это чёртово кольцо, — он перевёл взгляд на Скотти. — Скотти, мне правда очень жаль. Я точно куплю вам новое.  
  
— Капитан, у вас нет ни единого кредита, — фыркнул тот в ответ.  
  
— Ваша правда, — согласился Джим. — Тогда можете взять моё.  
  
— Я не хочу ваше! — с улыбкой возмутился Скотти.  
  
Джим пожал плечами.  
  
— Ваша потеря, — сказал он в итоге, и, наконец, подталкиваемый Ухурой отправился в медотсек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рубидиатий не существует ни в нашей вселенной, ни во вселенной Трека.
> 
> Перевод с вулканского:  
> Du tevakh – ты покойник.  
> Fa-wak tor du ra karthau – ты будешь делать, что я прикажу.  
> Duhsu – глупец.  
> Перевод с клингоского:  
> Ghuy’cha – проклятье / твою мать.


	7. Chapter 7

Джим остановился перед дверями медотсека. Даже по прошествии четырёх дней всё его тело ощущалось каким-то разболтанным, шатким. Его мучали головные боли, почти как после сотрясения мозга. Он прислонился к стене и тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Я слышу, что ты там, Джим, — раздался голос МакКоя. — Можешь входить. Твой вулканец всё ещё в отключке, можешь не бояться его разбудить.  
  
Джим выпрямился.  
  
— С ним всё в порядке? — он перешагнул через порог. При помощи команды медотсек был в основном приведён в порядок, но кое где оставалась пара вмятин, требовавших дополнительного внимания. Он был намного меньше медотсека Энтерпрайз, вмещал всего две биокровати, что сделало уборку куда менее болезненной. Как и во все последние дни, взгляд Джима автоматически скользнул к бессознательному телу Спока. Тот лежал на спине со сцепленными на груди руками, в позе пугающе похожей на ту в которой они его нашли. Это напоминание вызывало у Джима неприятное чувство внизу живота.  
  
— Всё ещё в своём целительном трансе, — МакКой обернулся на стуле. У него не было настоящего кабинета, но в медотсеке был уголок с вечно загромождённым столом, который он считал своим. — Он сказал, что знает, что делает.  
  
— Я уверен, что так и есть, — лицо Спока было неподвижно, но Джим видел, как мягко поднимается и опадает его грудь. По какой-то причине его это успокаивало.  
  
— Жуть на меня наводит, — проворчал МакКой, роясь на столе в поисках ПАДДа с файлами Джима.  
  
— Мне это тоже не особенно нравится, — Джим сел на свободный стул.

Стул жалобно скрипнул, но выдержал.  
  
— Гм, — промычал МакКой. Он нашёл ПАДД и включил его. Скрестив ноги, он устроил ПАДД на коленях и повернулся к Джиму. — Как самочувствие?  
  
Джим знал, что это часть обязанностей доктора, но всё равно не любил об этом говорить. В прочем, если он и мог кому-то довериться, то это МакКою. — Мне кажется, что в моей голове кто-то поорудовал миксером, — сознался он.  
  
МакКой что-то записал.  
  
— Всё ещё болит голова?  
  
— О, да.  
  
— Что со сном?  
  
— Всё хорошо, — это была почти ложь, но прошлой ночью Джим урвал свои четыре часа, так что решил, что на данный момент он чист.  
  
— А как твои проблемы с равновесием?  
  
Джим поджал губы.

— Немного лучше, — за сегодняшний день он только однажды полностью потерял равновесие, но успел ухватиться за капитанское кресло, прежде чем встретился с палубой. Он делал вид, что не замечает озабоченные взгляды остальных присутствовавших на мостике, но их становилось всё сложнее игнорировать. — Колено тоже неплохо.

МакКой отложил ПАДД и мягко посмотрел на него.

— Знаешь, Спок рассказал мне о возможных последствиях того, что он сделал пошаманив с твоими психическими центрами.

— У него не было выбора, — сказал Джим, неожиданно для самого себя обороняясь. — Боунс, я сам попросил его это сделать.

— Я знаю, знаю, — МакКой достал новый трикодер, который они забрали с корабля вулканцев. С помощью Спока и Ухуры ему удалось запрограммировать его на человеческие показатели. — Я только хочу сказать, что перед тем как погрузиться в транс, он хотел удостовериться, что я узнаю об этом. Казался довольно обеспокоенным. Для вулканца, конечно.

— У него есть чувства, Боунс.

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне об этом, — МакКой отложил трикодер и принялся сам осматривать Джима.

— Наклони голову.

Джим подчинился.

— Анестетики вообще помогают?

— Немного.

— Хм, — МакКой казался недовольным. — Тогда я попробую что-нибудь ещё. Может, когда вулканцы наконец прибудут, у них будет что-то, что мы сможем использовать.

— На корабле Спока ничего нет?

МакКой фыркнул.

— Чёрта-с-два я позволю кому-то из команды туда вернуться, — его пальцы мягко касались кожи головы Джима. — Откинь голову, — он ощупал виски Джима и линию его подбородка. — А как на счёт кошмаров?

Джим промолчал.

— Чёрт, — сказал МакКой. — У меня самого они есть. А вы со Споком были связаны, господи, — он присвистнул, — почти тридцать шесть часов, — он убрал руки с лица Джима, но не отодвинул кресло. — Джим? — мягко позвал он, и Джим судорожно вздохнул.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я всё ещё там, — признался он. — Когда я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь спать, я, — он сглотнул. — Я чувствую, как оно врывается в пещеру, врывается в меня, и я… — его голос сорвался. — Во сне я, я причинял людям боль, Боунс. — Я причинил боль Споку. Причинил боль тебе. Боже, — он потёр лицо. — Это... Чёрт возьми, Боунс. Я просто чувствую себя... — он замолчал.

— Нечистым, — сказал МакКой, и Джим поднял на него глаза. МакКой криво улыбнулся ему. — Думаешь я не знаю?

— Мне так жаль, Боунс, — смущённо сказал Джим. Боже, в его голове снова начинало стучать. — Мне так жаль, я... Это была моя идея и ты пострадали из-за неё. Мне так жаль, что я заставил тебя пройти через всё это.

МакКой оскорблённо вскинул бровь.

— А теперь послушай меня, — хрипло сказал он. Обхватив Джима ладонью за затылок, он притянул его к себе. — Я был готов к любому виду опасностей или болезней, к чему угодно. Ты предложил, но я мог сказать нет. Никто из нас не мог предположить, что окажется на том корабле, ты слышишь? И когда оно... когда эта тварь овладела мной, я обезумел, да. Я был испуган, но знаешь чего я не делал? — когда Джим покачал головой, МакКой сказал, — Я не отчаивался. И знаешь почему? — он наклонился ближе, соприкасаясь с Джимом лбами. — Потому, что ты мой брат, Джимми. Я знал, что ты придёшь за мной. Я знал это наверняка, даже когда эта тварь заставляла меня ломать дверь ногой, — он сжал затылок Джима. — Я знал, что ты справишься.

Они сидели вот так, соприкасаясь лбами, ещё несколько ударов сердца, пока МакКой не убрал руку и не отодвинул кресло назад.  
  
— Спасибо, Боунс, — тихо сказал Джим.  
  
МакКой похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Вернись через несколько часов. Я посмотрю, что можно приготовить от твоей головной боли. И вот что я тебе ещё скажу. Если мы причалим куда-то, где есть по-настоящему приличное медицинское оборудование, я бы хотел пропустить твою голову через настоящий сканер. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — уклонился от ответа Джим, но сдался, когда МакКой нахмурился.  
  
— Это от тебя не зависит, Джимбо, — сказал он.

Джим фыркнул, но смог выдавить слабую улыбку.  
  
— Разумеется, Боунс, — Джим поднялся на ноги, используя угол стола МакКоя как опору.  
  
МакКой хмыкнул.  
  
— Будь уверен, что разумеется, — он покосился за Джима, туда где Спок всё ещё лежал в своём целительном трансе. — В любом случае, когда вулканцы собираются прибыть сюда?  
  
— Они сказали, что отправили кого-то почти сразу, — Джим засунул руки в карманы, тоже глядя на Спока. — Сказали, что они встретятся с нами завтра. Посмотрим.  
  
— Завтра? — МакКой постучал стилусом по своей ноге. — Это довольно быстро. Мы очень далеко от Вулкана.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Джим. — Я думаю они хотят замять ситуацию прежде, чем Звёздный Флот решит, что должен вмешаться. Не могу сказать, что виню их.  
  
— Замять ситуацию, — фыркнул МакКой. — Да мы её уже почти гвоздями к полу для них прибили, — он бросил стилус на стол и тоже поднялся на ноги. — Есть какое-нибудь объяснение тому, что они не показывали сюда свои чёртовы рожи пока нам не пришлось разгрести их бардак?  
  
— Ни слова, — ответил Джим.

По пути к дверному проёму он остановился у биокровати Спока, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на него. Было почти странно видеть его физическим глазами. Высокие скулы, орлиный нос, бледная кожа. Джим легко прикоснулся к его запястью. Его пульс успокаивающе гудел, по-вулкански быстрый и полный жизни.

— Сообщи мне, если что-то изменится, — сказал он.

Цепкие глаза МакКоя проследили за движением руки Джима, когда тот убрал её.  
  
— Ты первый узнаешь.  
  
Джим не спешил на мостик после того как покинул медотсек. Он знал, что на самом деле в его там присутствии не было никакой необходимости. Может Скотти и вернулся в инженерное, но Сулу прекрасно держал всё под контролем. Они до сих пор кружили вокруг Болаека, так что ничего интересного не предвиделось. Худшее, что могло произойти, это стычка с другим чистильщиком, который захотел получить кусок вулканского корабля прежде, чем вулканцы сюда доберутся, но это было маловероятно.  
  
Вместо этого Джим направился на камбуз. Боунс, вероятно, будет вне себя если узнает, но Джим подумал, что после прошедшей недели хорошая миска нереплицированного шоколадного мороженого была как раз тем, что ему нужно для обретения равновесия.

Они добыли шоколадное мороженое, когда проходили через управляемую людьми Звёздную Базу почти два месяца назад. И это были отбросы, грустно подумал Джим, воткнув ложку, но это должно было сработать. Он только поднёс ложку ко рту, когда двери камбуза снова открылись. Он вздрогнул, но это была всего лишь Ухура. Она задержалась на нём взглядом на мгновение, а потом повернулась чтобы порыться в другом холодильном отсеке. Джим наблюдал за ней.  
  
— Знаете, мы волновались за вас, — сказала она, обернувшись. Она протянула ему холодную банку непеплицированных взбитых сливок. Глаза Джима загорелись, когда он взял её. — Я волновалась.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Я тоже волновался, — сказал он. Уголок её рта приподнялся, когда он обильно сбрызнул свою тарелку взбитыми сливками. Удовлетворившись количеством сливок, он начал есть. — Что происходит?  
  
— О, просто приглядываю за вами, — прямо сказала она. Она так же взяла банку мараскинских вишен и протянула ему одну. Джим закатил глаза, но взял вишню.  
  
— Мне не нужна нянька, — сказал он, набив рот мороженным.

Она похлопала его по плечу.  
  
— Разве похоже, что меня это волнует?

Он сердито посмотрел на неё, и она рассмеялась.

— Расскажите мне о Споке, — попросила Ухура.  
  
— Почему вы хотите знать? — мороженное определённо было слишком холодным, но Джиму слишком нравилось, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
  
— Вы беспокоитесь о нём, — сказала она. — Он должен быть интересным человеком, если смог так быстро и сильно повлиять на вас.  
  
Джим фыркнул.  
  
— Я не беспокоюсь о нём, — он сунул в рот ещё одну ложку.  
  
Она посмотрела на него. Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Наши мозги были связаны два с половиной дня — сердито сказал он. — Тут сложно не познакомиться поближе.

— Это должно быть странно.  
  
— Преуменьшение года, — сказал Джим, указывая на неё ложкой. — Я имею в виду, можно слышать истории об этом, но знаете, на самом деле телепатия это нечто совершенно другое.  
  
— Держу пари, — сказала она. Она положила руку ему на плечо. — Расскажите мне о нём.  
  
Джим уставился на миску с мороженным. В ней почти ничего не осталось, но голова всё ещё болела, а комната кренилась. Единственное, что сейчас казалось хоть отдалённо терпимым в его теле, это слабое пульсирующее тепло у основания черепа. Он поднял глаза на Ухуру.  
  
— Я не знаю, что такое к’торр, но Спок чертовски его ненавидит, — сказал он. — А в детстве у него было домашнее животное размером с небольшого медведя.  
  
— Продолжайте, — улыбнулась она.

***

Боль в животе была неизбежна после мороженного, подумал Джим, но он не жалел об этом. Он не жалел и о разговоре с Ухурой, хотя теперь чувствовал себя даже более выжатым, чем после встречи с Боунсом.  
  
Он так и не вернулся на мостик, предпочёл вместо этого удалиться в свою каюту, улечься поверх одеяла и смотреть в потолок. Его тело всё ещё было слабым, и он ненавидел это. Он хотел делать что-то. Помогать Скотти чинить систему охлаждения или каталогизировать вместе с Боунсом все сомнительные приобретения из его недавно укомплектованной аптечки. Что угодно, только не лежать на кровати с мозгами слишком колышущимися даже для того, чтобы сосредоточиться на книге или голофильме, не имея ничего кроме времени и воспоминаний в голове.  
  
Его мысли неизбежно вернулись к Споку. Не тому Споку, который сейчас исцелял себя в медотсеке, а тому, который появился в слиянии, тому, который был в воспоминаниях. Джим подумал о том, насколько этот опыт должен был изменить его. Каким человеком был Спок до того как провёл три года сражаясь со злом, поселившимся в его собственном черепе? Узнал бы его Джим?  
  
Джим почувствовал знакомую вспышку гнева: Спок не должен был проходить через всё это. Он знал, что это возможно несправедливо (или нелогично, как заметил бы Спок), но он готов был винить весь Вулкан за то, что они не смогли его вызволить. Какая абсолютная чушь.  
  
Три года могли изменить человека, но два дня едва ли. Во всяком случае, Джим не думал, что он изменился, несмотря на всё пережитое. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя прежним, даже если в его кошмарах расцвела целая вселенная с захватывающими героями, а он не мог пройти по коридору не собрав половину стен. Это всё мелочи. Просто декорации.  
  
В глубине души, однако, он чувствовал себя прежним. Может быть немного более... открытым? Обнажённым? Он не был уверен, что это правильные слова чтобы описать оставшееся чувство, будто его мозг способен принимать сигналы, которые не понимал раньше, но ему не хватало более подходящих выражений. Чёрт, да он сомневался, что на Земле вообще существует язык с необходимым для этого словарным запасом.  
  
Побочный эффект, с грустью подумал, но и он скоро сойдёт на нет. Всё скоро придёт в норму.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь. Джим приподнялся на локте.

— Войдите, — отозвался он.

Он ждал, что это МакКой пришёл чтобы проверить его, может быть вколоть какое-нибудь новое лекарство, призванное уменьшить головную боль. Когда вместо этого в дверях появился Спок, Джим чуть не упал с кровати.  
  
— Спок! — воскликнул он, когда смог восстановить контроль над своими конечностями. — Что... Я думал вы в медотсеке? Спите?  
  
— Так и было.  
  
Хотя технически Джим уже дал ему разрешение войти, он медлил на пороге, пока Джим не махнул ему снова.  
  
— Входите, входите. Не представляю, как вы держитесь на ногах. Бог свидетель, у меня с этим большие проблемы, — Джим попытался снова сесть, и приглашающее похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. Ему и в голову не приходило, что это можно истолковать как довольно интимное приглашение, пока Спок не сел. Его корабль был маленьким, его каюта была маленькой и его кровать тоже была маленькой. — Ну, как оно там? — небрежно спросил Джим в попытке отвлечься.  
  
И Спок, благослови его Вселенная, действительно оглянулся, очевидно недоумевая, где именно «там». Джим фыркнул, и когда Спок обернулся, приподняв в замешательстве бровь, это переросло в настоящий приступ смеха. Выражение лица Спока стало сначала тревожным, а потом немного недовольным пока он ждал, когда Джим справится с собой.  
  
— Джим, — сказал он с многострадальным видом минуту спустя.  
  
— Простите, Спок, простите, — прохрипел Джим, вытирая выступившие на глаза слёзы. — Это была адская неделька.  
  
— Да, доктор МакКой дал мне это понять, — Спок осторожно похлопал Джима по спине, когда тот закашлялся.  
  
— В самом деле? — Джим сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Головная боль снова вернулась, на этот раз, вероятно, по его собственной вине. Его желудок тоже начал сжиматься. — Боунс настоящий сплетник, знаете ли.  
  
— Он сказал, что вы... — Спок замешкался, затем деликатно продолжил, — не такой как обычно.  
  
Джим закатил глаза.  
  
— Он слишком много волнуется. Со мной всё будет в порядке, — он улыбнулся Споку. — Я имею в виду, посмотрите на себя. Несколько дней в целительном трансе, и вы выглядите, эм. Хорошо.

Джим не лгал. Спок походил на труп значительно меньше чем раньше. На нём была серая футболка с выцветшим стетоскопом, которую, по предположению Джима, он одолжил у МакКоя. Он всё ещё был худым, но его ноги очевидно функционировали, к щекам вернулась краска, а движения стали целенаправленными. Он намного больше походил на фотографию с корабельного компьютера, хотя новые морщинки на лице и определённое выражение, появляющееся в глазах под правильным светом, явственно свидетельствовали о пережитых испытаниях.

Спок скрестил руки.  
  
— Вулканцы обладают способностью быстро исцеляться, — строго сказал он. — Я не осведомлён о наличии подобных навыков у людей.  
  
— Спок, — вздохнул Джим, но Спок ещё не закончил.  
  
— Возможно... нет, даже наверняка, это моя вина, — Спок посмотрел на Джима. — Ваше равновесие, ваши головные боли. Учитывая природу наших взаимодействий и нагрузку для человеческого мозга, я не знаю сколько времени понадобится, чтобы ваш разум вернулся, как вы говорите, «в норму», если предоставить его самому себе.  
  
— Господи, похоже, что Боунс вообще не слышал о том, что такое врачебная тайна, — скривился Джим. — Спок, послушайте. Вы сделали то, что должны были. Я знал на что иду, ясно? Я не хочу, чтобы вы винили себя за то, что, я, чёрт возьми, сам сказал вам сделать, — он осознавал, что по сути украл напыщенные изречения МакКоя из их недавнего разговора, но поскольку этот засранец просто взял и выдал его, Джим посчитал, что имеет на это право. Кроме того, делай как я говорю, а не как поступаю сам, правда? — В моей голове небольшой беспорядок, но всё наладится. Прошло всего четыре дня.  
  
— Я бы хотел исправить это.  
  
Джим позабыл как дышать.  
  
— Что, простите? — тупо переспросил он, когда его лёгкие снова заработали. — Что значит исправить?  
  
— Я, — начал Спок. Он подвинулся, сложив руки на коленях. — Я пойму, если вы не захотите участвовать в ещё одном слиянии.  
  
— Постойте, — переспросил Джим. — Ещё одно слияние?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я… — в первую очередь Джим подумал, что МакКой определённо, абсолютно искренне не одобрит. Во вторую...  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы страдали, — сказал Спок. — Не из-за меня.

Джим уставился на него.

— Спок, я не страдаю, — вообще-то он вроде как на самом деле страдал, но ничего страшного. Это всё временно. Боунс его починит.

— Джим, пожалуйста, — произнёс Спок.

— О, боже, — пробормотал Джим. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Боунс меня убьёт, — он покачал головой и снова повернулся к Споку. — Что у вас на уме?

Спок глубоко вздохнул.

— Я полагаю, что длительное слияние с несколькими людьми заставило ваш мозг адаптироваться к новым обстоятельствам. Настолько, что ему теперь сложно функционировать как отдельной единице.

Джим немного побледнел.

— Насколько вы уверены в этой гипотезе?

— Мой вид обладает телепатией от природы. Симптомы, которые вы испытываете после слияния: головокружение, головная боль, тошнота, перепады настроения...

— Подождите, кто сказал, что у меня были перепады настроения? — прервал Джим.

Спок пристально посмотрел на него.

— Продолжайте.

— Ваши симптомы похожи на те, которые испытывает вулканец, потерявший партнёра, с которым был связан, или нескольких близких родственников. Вулканцы не способны процветать без определённого количества ментальных связей. Однако люди...

— Да, да, — неловко прервал Джим. — Я понимаю. Итак, вы хотите убедить мой мозг, что быть обособленным нормально?

— Я бы хотел попробовать, — сказал Спок. Он выдержал скептический взгляд Джима.

— Почему вы не обсудили это с МакКоем?

— Я не знал, как доктор воспримет это предложение, — поджал губы Спок.

— Вы не думали, что он решит, что польза перевешивает риски.

— Я не был уверен.

— Но сами вы думаете, что это так, — Джим подпёр подбородок руками, и оперся локтями о колени. Он наклонился вперёд, сгорбившись.

— Это так, — сказал Спок. Он немного придвинулся. — Это ваш выбор. Я бы не стал принуждать вас к слиянию.

— Нет, — пробормотал Джим, — конечно, нет, — он выпрямился и повернулся так, чтобы его торс был обращён к Споку. Какое-то мгновение он изучал его лицо. Говорят, что вулканцы владеют своими эмоциями настолько, что нет разницы смотришь ты в глаза одному из них, или в глубины очень тихого озера. Джим не знал, купился ли он на эти сказки. Но Спок не казался тихим озером. Он был похож на грозу, готовую разразиться в любое мгновение.

Не задумываясь, Джим протянул руку и коснулся лица Спока. Спок замер, но не отодвигался, пока Джим не отдёрнул руку, внезапно смутившись.

— Простите, — сказал он. — Я не, эм...

— Джим.

— А? — почти против своей воли Джим поднял глаза на Спока.

Их глаза встретились как тумблеры, вставшие на место. Спок наклонился вперёд.

— Пожалуйста, Джим, — сказал он. — Позвольте мне увидеть ваши мысли.

— Да, — его глаза закрылись, слово слетело с губ столь же неумолимо, сколь и неизбежно.

В следующее мгновение длинные, уверенные пальцы Спока легли на его виски и лоб. Горло Джима сжалось.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — произнёс Спок. — Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

В этот раз слияние было меньше похоже на падение и больше на погружение, как будто опускаешься в горячую ванну холодной ночью. Каждый нерв в теле Джима запел _. Это правильно_ , говорили они, _это то, чего мы хотим_. Спок был вокруг него. Это знакомое сияние тепла и уверенности. Джим понял, что впервые за четыре дня он, чёрт возьми, чувствует себя в безопасности.

 _— Джим_ , — позвал Спок. И это была нежность. Он коснулся своим сознанием наиболее пострадавших рецепторов Джима, и это была ласка. — _Позволь мне помочь_ , — сказал он и тепло в основании черепа Джима превратилось в пламя. — _Пожалуйста._

— _Я знаю тебя_ , — ответило сознание Джима. — _Я верю тебе_ , — и так оно и есть, смутно подумал Джим, почувствовав, что Спок приступает к работе. Боунс может быть его лучшим другом, даже семьёй, но даже Боунс не знал его так как Спок. Как бы он мог? Спок мог не знать с кем Джим встречался в Академии, или как он получил медали, пылящиеся теперь в хранилище на Земле, но он знал Джима. Он не просто видел саму сущность Джима, он был переплетён с нею, опутан ею, окружён.

И Джим тоже знал Спока, не так ли? Он знал его как déjà vu, как единственную часть хорошего сна, который позабыл. Ленивый, тёплый, Джим потянулся к окружающему его свету. Вокруг заискрилось удивление.

— _Джим_ , — упрекнул его Спок, — _я всё ещё работаю._

— Мне всё равно, — Джим собрал свои чувства и подтолкнул их к Споку. Чувствовал ли Спок то же самое во время слияния? Если да, то Джим не представлял, как он вообще мог сосредоточиться.

— _Джим_ , — на этот раз голос Спока звучал слегка задушено. — _Не могли бы вы перестать отвлекаться?_

Ухмыляясь, Джим приготовился снова сделать то же самое, но в этот раз он едва успел ткнуть Спока, как тот обернулся и перенаправил импульс обратно. Неготовый к такому натиску, Джим задохнулся. Жар спустился от основания его черепа, пробегая по позвоночнику. Его сердцебиение ускорилось, нервы заискрились.

Спок разорвал слияние.

Джим открыл глаза. Тяжело дыша, он встретился взглядом со Споком. Спок ошеломлённо уставился на него. Его грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась, губы приоткрылись, а щёки залил румянец.

— Вы, — произнёс он. — Ваш разум...

Джим облизнул губы.

— Это... Это сработало?

Боже, их разделяло не больше дюйма. Джим заметил, что губы Спока припухли, как будто тот их прикусил. Споку понадобилось время чтобы ответить.

— Я не уверен, — наконец сказал он, и его взгляд скользнул вниз, затем снова поднялся и остановился на губах Джима. — Как вы... Как вы себя чувствуете?

Не вопрос, а наземная мина, в истерике подумал Джим. Тем не менее, он смог подвести итог.

— Моя голова не болит.

— Это, — Спок явно пытался взять себя в руки. — Это положительно.

— Возможно... — Боже, он явно сошёл с ума, подумал Джим. Но всё равно закончил фразу. — Может быть вам стоит, ну, знаете. Остаться, — сказал он. — Вы понимаете. На случай если...

— Да, — слово вылетело изо рта Спока прежде, чем Джим успел закончить. Глаза Спока расширились, словно он был потрясён собственной наглостью. — Я имею в виду, — сказал он, вернувшись к формальности. — Это кажется наиболее логичным вариантом действий.

— Ага, — быструю улыбку, которую послал ему Джим, нельзя было назвать иначе, как снисходительной. Спок отвернулся, но недостаточно быстро чтобы скрыть как дёрнулся уголок его рта и как от уголков глаз разбежались морщинки.

Они не сговаривались. Всё ещё поверх одеяла, Джим забросил свои ноги обратно на кровать. Он подвинулся так, чтобы его голова коснулась подушки, а спина упёрлась в дальнюю стену. Этого пространства было достаточно для Спока, который снял ботинки и улёгся рядом с ним на спину. Джим приподнялся на локте.

— Что вы будете делать, когда вернётесь на Вулкан?

— Я не знаю, — признался он.

Джим знал, как дорого ему стоило признание своего невежества. Он потянулся, сжал плечо Спока, провёл по нему и оставил свою руку тёплым весом на его ладони. Спок замер, а потом выдохнул и напряжение, сковывавшее его мышцы, рассеялось. Джим позволил себе лечь ближе. Он прижался лбом к виску Спока. Его запах был чем-то новым, чем-то, чего не было в слиянии.  
  
— Это нормально? — спросил он. — Вулканцы... так ваши люди обычно ощущают это?  
  
— Нет, — ответил ему Спок. — Не так.  
  
Джим зажмурил глаза. Голова больше не болела и не кружилась, но тепло в основании черепа сохранялось. Он чувствовал, что если правильно прикоснуться к нему, оно может снова ожить.  
  
— Вы не возражаете? — _вы не возражаете, что это оказался я_ , не договорил он.  
  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь, — сказал Спок.  
  
— Вы ничего мне не должны.  
  
— Я должен вам честность.  
  
— Это может быть опасно.  
  
— Может быть, — согласился Спок. Он поерзал и затих. — У нас есть поговорка, — сказал он. _Kaiidth_. Что есть, то есть. Вы вытащили меня из тьмы, Джим. Вы дали мне силу. Вы доверили мне свою катру. Как я мог не сделать того же самого в ответ? — он испустил долгий, тихий вздох. — Мои родственники безусловно будут возмущены, — сказал он. — _Kaiidth_. Я не хочу с этим бороться.  
  
— Звучит чертовски похоже на предложение.  
  
— Я предпочитаю рассматривать это как потенциал.  
  
— О?  
  
— Новое начало, — сказал Спок. — Если заимствовать земную метафору.  
  
Джим постучал пальцами по запястью Спока. Тот сглотнул.  
  
— Вулканский корабль должен прибыть завтра утром, — сказал Джим.  
  
Спок не ответил.  
  
— Я буду скучать по вам.  
  
Спок выдохнул. Он повернул руку ладонью вверх и сжал ладонь Джима.  
  
— Вы никогда не будете один.

***

Через какое-то неопределённое количество часов его разбудил настойчивый писк коммуникатора. Он лежал на тумбочке и Джиму пришлось перегнуться через спящего Спока, чтобы достать его. Спок не пошевелился.  
  
— Да? — ответил он грубоватым со сна голосом. Помня о своём госте, он постарался сильно не шуметь.  
  
— Джим, — сказал МакКой. — Вулканец пропал. Ты его не видел?  
  
Джим взглянул на шапочку чёрных волос, лежащую на его плече, но движения и шума, очевидно, было недостаточно чтобы побеспокоить Спока, потому что он всё ещё не пошевелил ни единым мускулом. — Он со мной, — сказал Джим в коммуникатор. — Мы разговорились, и он уснул. Он в порядке.  
  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
  
— Спит значит? — наконец сказал МакКой таким тоном, словно сильно в этом сомневается.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я прислал фото?  
  
— Умник. Убедись, что он отдыхает, чёрт возьми. Не знаю, что такое этот его целительный транс на самом деле, но я искренне сомневаюсь, что это то же самое, что хороший ночной сон.  
  
— Без сомнений, — сказал Джим. Спок поёрзал, и Джим прижал руку к его затылку, приглаживая волосы. — Я буду наблюдать за ним.  
  
— Готов поспорить, — сухо сказал МакКой и отключился прежде, чем Джим успел спросить какого чёрта он имел под этим в виду.  
  
Джим взглянул на хронометр. 2200 по корабельному времени. Он понял, что всё ещё был одет в свою повседневную одежду и лежал поверх одеяла. С одеждой проблем не было, подумал Джим, но во рту стало кисло. Осторожно освободившись, он выскользнул из кровати и подошёл к двери, которая вела в ванную между его и МакКоя каютами.  
  
Где-то на середине чистки зубов Джим понял, что совсем не чувствовал головокружения.  
  
— Ха, — пробормотал он про себя. — Что ты знаешь.  
  
Он не хотел шокировать Спока, заставляя его засыпать рядом с одетым мужчиной и просыпаться рядом с человеком в нижнем белье, так что он просто сменил футболку на более чистую и свободную, и натянул подходящие спортивные штаны. Закончив с этим, он забрался обратно в кровать и приказал компьютеру приглушить свет до конца. Спок повернулся к нему.  
  
— Засыпайте, — прошептал Джим.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Спок в ответ и не сказал ничего больше. Джим подавил смешок. В качестве эксперимента он снова положил свою руку на ладонь Спока. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и снова погрузился в сон.  
  
Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, отпечаток Спока был, но его самого не было. Джим какое-то время лежал неподвижно, вдыхая через нос и стараясь не чувствовать разочарования. У тебя нет ни одной, чёрт возьми, _логичной_ причины чтобы так себя чувствовать, рассуждал Джим, пытаясь собрать силы, чтобы сесть. Легче сказать, чем сделать. Ты был смешон, твёрдо сказал себе Джим и свесил ноги с кровати.

Как оказалось, Спок не ушёл далеко. Джим обнаружил это, когда открыл дверь в ванную и обнаружил, что тот стоит у раковины и чистит зубы. Его волосы были мокрыми и на нём не было футболки.

— О, боже, — выдохнул Джим. Он, честно говоря, не знал, сказал ли он это потому, что наткнулся в ванной на вулканца, который, очевидно, только что закончившего принимать душ, или потому что пялился прямо на соски Спока. Они были зелёными. И торчали.

Спок сплюнул зубную пасту.

— Я получил необходимое оборудование от доктора МакКоя, — сказал он небрежно, как будто Джим не пытался оторвать челюсть от пола. Он указал на зубную щётку.

— Эм... — запнулся Джим. Он прочистил горло. — Отлично. Я, эм. Я дам вам одеться, — он выбежал из ванной только для того, чтобы тяжело бухнуться на кровать и со стоном уронить голову на руки.

Боже, какого чёрта он вообще делал?

Спок появился только через минуту или две, и за это время Джим смог более или менее овладеть собой.

— Я собираюсь принять душ — сказал он, когда Спок остановился рядом. — Вам нужно... Я имею в виду, вы помните, где находится камбуз?

Это был не такой уж большой корабль, поэтому было бы довольно тревожно, не помни Спок, где находится камбуз, но Джим оценил тот факт, что Спок позволил ему эту вежливую бессмыслицу.

— Да. Могу я позавтракать здесь?

— Да, определённо, — с облегчением сказал Джим. — Можете есть что угодно, оно всё общее, за исключением того, на чём есть метки. Хм, возможно, МакКой захочет вас увидеть. И я не знаю, знаете ли вы, но ваши друзья... Я имел в виду, вулканцы должны показаться сегодня, но мы до сих пор не получали от них новых сигналов, так что, кто знает, явятся ли они по расписанию, — он болтал. Дерьмо. Он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы закрыть рот.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Спок. Он продолжал стоять рядом.

— Ладно, — Джим медленно двинулся к двери ванной. — Я просто, эм. До скорого.

— Да, — ответил Спок и продолжил спокойно смотреть как Джим ретировался за дверь ванной.

Душ и смена одежды сделали чудеса с аппетитом Джима, и двадцать минут спустя он вышел из каюты пружинящей походкой. Он с удовольствием отметил, что чтобы Спок ни сделал в его голове прошлой ночью, проблемы с равновесием и головной болью, похоже, были решены. Он действительно задался вопросом как именно он собирается объяснить всё МакКою не подставляя Спока.

Беспокойство исчезло, когда он встретил Ухуру на пол пути к камбузу. Выражение её лица сообщило ему всё без слов.

— Джим, — произнесла она, и больше не нужно было ничего добавлять.

— Насколько они близко? — вздохнул Джим.

— Они только что вышли из варпа, — сказала она. — По прогнозам Чехова двадцать минут.

Желудок Джима ухнул вниз.

— Я пойду скажу ему, — сказал он. — Он захочет собрать свои вещи.

— Джим, подожди, — Ухура поймала его за рукав. Её лицо выражало именно такое беспокойство, с которым Джим сейчас не хотел иметь дела.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Я просто... Должен дать ему знать.

Взгляд, которым она его одарила, говорил, что она знает, что ничего не в порядке, но, во всяком случае, она отпустила его рукав.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказала Ухура. Она кивнула туда, куда Джим и так направлялся, хоть больше и не чувствовал голода. — Он на камбузе.

— Спасибо, — Джим одёрнул рубашку. — Увидимся на мостике.  
  
Сулу опередил его со Споком. Когда Джим сунул голову в дверь, его пилот сидел за столом напротив Спока и дружелюбно болтал. Они встретились взглядами со Споком, и тот склонил голову. Они поняли друг друга без слов.  
  
Похоже, что Сулу уже всё рассказал Споку, и в таком случае Джим не видел для себя причин оставаться на камбузе. Поэтому он просто кивнул Споку и выскользнул обратно. Его всё равно ждали на мостике.  
  
По стечению обстоятельств, приветствие от вулканского корабля пришло через минуту после того, как Джим занял своё место на мостике. Он приказал Ухуре открыть канал, и она подчинилась. Ее руки летали по панели управления с безмятежностью, которой Джим мог только позавидовать. Он просто надеялся, что экран не выйдет из строя, пока они пытаются поддержать разговор.  
  
Сформировавшееся в конце концов изображение было не чётким, но в собеседнике явно угадывался вулканец. Это был джентльмен в возрасте, с чёрными, подёрнутыми серебром волосами. Он, как и все старшие вулканцы во время официальных событий, был одет в строгую мантию, украшенную вулканскими письменами.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, — приветствовал его вулканец. — Живите долго и процветайте. Я посол Сарек.  
  
Господь всемогущий, они прислали сюда посла? Он казался смутно знакомым, подумал Джим. Он просто надеялся, что это не слишком важная персона. Вулканцы обычно не выходят за рамки разумного, разве не так? Тем не менее, ответное приветствие сорвалось с языка Джима так же машинально, как и всё остальное, что Звёздный Флот вбивал в его голову много лет назад.  
  
— Мира и долгой жизни, посол Сарек. Большая удача, что ваш корабль смог прибыть так быстро, — Ухура одобрительно взглянула на него при этих словах, и Джим позволил себе немного насладиться этим.  
  
— Это действительно удачно, — согласился Сарек. — Мне сообщили, что на вашем корабле находится один из выживших членов экипажа Болаека. Это верно?

— Это так. Мистер Спок в настоящее время у нас на борту. Он восстанавливает своё здоровье после перенесённых испытаний, но его состояние уже значительно улучшилось с момента первого пробуждения. Мы не знали когда вы выйдете на связь. Я думаю, он сейчас принимает завтрак, но если вы хотите поговорить с ним немедленно это можно устроить.

— Это было бы предпочтительно, — согласился Сарек.

Джим кивнул Ухуре, и она тихо отправила сообщение на камбуз.

— Мои люди хотели бы, чтобы я выразил нашу... благодарность, — продолжал Сарек, и, кажется, эти слова причиняли ему почти физическую боль. — За то, как вы справились с… ситуацией.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал Джим.

— Гнусность всё ещё находится в своём, эм, новом сосуде?

Джим серьёзно кивнул.

— За кольцом присматривает мой инженер, в прошлом удостоенный наград член Звёздного Флота, — _как и вся команда, за исключением меня самого_ , не добавил Джим. Сарек, возможно, и так об этом знал. — Я полагаю, что он работает над установкой дополнительного защитного поля на случай неприятностей.

— Понятно, — ответил Сарек. Он выглядел так, будто ему больше нечего сказать, но за спиной Джима раздался тихий шум открывающейся двери, и взгляд Сарека метнулся к пришедшему. — Спок, — сказал он, и его голос прозвучал так, будто он готов вот-вот сломаться. Джим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

В свою очередь, Спок застыл в дверном проёме с очень прямой спиной и приоткрытым ртом. По мнению Джима, он выглядел изрядно удивлённым.

— Посол Сарек, — выдавил он, после затянувшейся паузы. — Я не ожидал увидеть вас в числе тех, кого отправят за мной, — его рука вскинулась, пальцы уже были разведены. — Живите долго и процветайте.

— Вы хорошо выглядите, Спок, — сказал Сарек, и у Джима возникло раздражающее ощущение того, что эти двое уже знают друг друга. Здесь было слишком много сдерживаемых эмоций для простой формальной встречи. По вулканским меркам это было практически возмутительно.

— Я исцеляюсь, — склонил голову Спок. — В немалой степени благодаря действиям капитана Кирка и его команды.

— Да, меня проинформировали. Я удовлетворён.

 _Удовлетворён?_ Господи, подумал Джим. Кто он вообще такой?

Сарек снова обратил внимание на Джима.

— Капитан Кирк, — сказал он. — Я хотел бы забрать мистера Спока и кольцо, а также обсудить ситуацию с вами и вашей командой, если вы не имеете возражений.

— Это кажется разумным, — согласился Джим.

— Мы можем дать вам коды нашей транспортаторной платформы, — так же добавил Сарек.

Джим постарался не поморщиться, стоически делая вид, что не замечает, как Ухура и Чехов отчаянно замотали головами.

— Вообще-то, — сказал он, — в настоящий момент у нас имеются некоторые, э-э, технические проблемы с, гм, цепями транспортатора. Возможно, на шаттле будет безопасней.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — ответил Сарек. — Вы можете прислать сюда шаттл, — его взгляд снова остановился на Споке. — До скорой встречи, — когда Спок кивнул, Сарек переключил внимание на Джима. — Живите долго и процветайте.  
  
— Мира и долгой жизни — безукоризненно ответил Джим, и расслабился только после того, как экран погас. Он выдохнул. — Ухура, — сказал он, повернувшись к ней, — Не могли бы вы найти МакКоя? Я хочу, чтобы вы оба были с нами в шаттле. Чехов, как думаете, сможете поддерживать оборону в наше отсутствие?  
  
— Разумеется, капитан, — небрежно отсалютовал ему Чехов. Потом он посмотрел на Спока. — Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Спок, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ваше путешествие домой будет безопасным.  
  
— Взаимно, мистер Чехов, — сказал Спок и повернулся к Джиму. — Капитан, — сказал он, — не найдётся ли у вас минута, чтобы проводить меня к ангару для шаттлов?  
  
Джим нахмурился. Он был совершенно уверен, что говорил Споку, где находится ангар. Его было сложно пропустить. Тем не менее, заинтригованный, он решил подыграть.  
  
— Конечно, — он поднялся на ноги. — Вам нужно собрать какие-нибудь вещи?  
  
— У меня всё есть, — ответил Спок. Он снова был одет в форму с Болаека. Покрой кителя подчёркивал угловатость его лица.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Спок подождал, пока Джим доберётся до двери и последовал за ним.  
  
Их тяжёлые ботинки лязгали по металлическому покрытию палубы, пока Джим вёл их к крошечному ангару Баунти. Спок молчал, и Джим его не винил. Казалось, что любое сказанное слово просто разрушит то странное и хрупкое состояние, в котором они пребывали. В слиянии казалось, что у них есть всё время мира, но правда заключалась в том, что у них его не было.  
  
Но тишина была почти невыносимой, она оставляла их наедине со словами, которые не были высказаны. Так что, когда они добрались до ангара, Джим рискнул.  
  
— Значит вы уже встречались с послом раньше?

— Это так, — Спок сцепил руки за спиной.

— Кажется, он неплохо вас знает.

Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
— Да, полагаю, что так, — и когда Джим уже хотел потребовать объяснений, Спок добавил. — Он мой отец, в конце концов.

— Ваш... — Джим уставился на него. — Вы серьёзно? — не удивительно, что он показался знакомым, с сожалением подумал Джим. Он вероятно, мельком увидел воспоминание о нём, или хотя бы след такового, за время, которое провёл в голове Спока.  
  
— Вулканцы не лгут, Джим — властно сказал Спок, но в изгибе его губ был предательский намёк на улыбку.  
  
— Знаете, это работает только с очень наивными людьми.  
  
Спок вскинул бровь и Джим ничего не смог с собой поделать. Он рассмеялся.  
  
— Я буду скучать по вам, — не задумываясь сказал он. Спок хмуро посмотрел на него, и Джим вздохнул. — Простите, — мягко сказал он. — Но это правда, помоги мне бог. Это странно, Боунс, наверное, думает, что мне нужно проверить голову, но это правда. Простите.  
  
Они стояли так близко, что Споку пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы заглянуть Джиму в глаза.  
  
— Вам не за что просить прощения.  
  
— Правда? — Джим выдохнул через нос.  
  
— Джим, — Спок поймал его за локоть. — Если бы я был склонен чего-то желать, я бы возможно хотел, чтобы мои товарищи по команде были живы, а мне не пришлось проводить столько времени в одиночестве. Но даже будь у меня шанс, я бы не стал ничего менять, — его рука медленно скользнула выше с локтя Джима, чтобы сжать его плечо. — Я надеюсь... — он помедлил, сглатывая. — Я надеюсь, — тихо повторил он, — что вы тоже.  
  
Губы Джима приоткрылись. Он положил свою руку поверх ладони Спока.  
  
— Я бы никогда не пожалел о встрече с тобой, — сказал он, и, потянувшись вперёд, поцеловал его.  
  
Какое-то короткое, останавливающее сердце мгновение Спок не шевелил ни единым мускулом, и Джим испугался, что понял всё неправильно. Может быть то, что произошло в слиянии было всего лишь игрой его воображения, продуктом перекрещенных проводов в мозгу, чем-то, чего ни один вулканец никогда даже не подумал бы сделать...  
  
Спок обхватил его обеими руками, навис над ним. Он не просто целовал Джима в ответ, он казался изголодавшимся, как будто губы Джима на его губах, дыхание Джима, смешанное с его собственным, были ключом, открывшим шлюзы и позволившим реке вырваться на свободу. Слияния не было, но в нём не было нужды. Он знал, что Спок чувствует, знал о чём тот думает. Всё это было в его прикосновениях, в его запахе, в диком стуке его сердца и в силе его рук. Не было шаттла, не было Сарека, не было неминуемой и неумолимой разлуки.  
  
Лишь эхо шагов МакКоя и Ухуры заставило их вернуться к реальности. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, они на мгновение задержались рядом, как будто растягивая последний глоток лета. Джим пригладил волосы Спока на место.  
  
— Ты никогда не будешь один, Джим, — прошептал Спок в его ухо, точно как прошлой ночью.  
  
Когда через несколько секунд к ним присоединились остальные, они снова были двумя отдельными сущностями, но только слепой смог бы отрицать, что в их движениях было что-то притягивающее внимание. Как бы то ни было, миссией Джима было доставить Спока его семье, а Джим всегда выполнял миссии по мере своих сил.  
  
И если после того как пыль улеглась, Спок воссоединился со своим отцом, а кольцо было надёжно заперто до поры, когда оно будет возвращено священникам Гола, Джим сидел в одиночестве в своей каюте, глядя в никуда, и чувствуя только пустоту там, где раньше было тепло и свет, что ж.  
  
Он знал, что он не один.


	8. Epilogue.

Было время, когда многие любимые истории Джима начинались в барах планеты развелечений Райзы. Прежде всего, Джим восхищался райзианами. Требовалось определённое количество смекалки, чтобы прийти чтобы додуматься превратить планету в главную гедонистическую туристическую достопримечательность Альфа-квадранта, затем убедить всех остальных согласиться с этой идеей, и, заставить её работать; и Джим ценил такую инициативу. Было время, если честно, когда он ценил всевозможные виды инициатив.  
  
МакКой пытался напомнить ему об этом.  
  
— Гляди, Джимми, — говорил он. Ему не нужно было коверкать слова, чтобы Джим понял, что он в ничто. Даже если бы Джим не видел как МакКой выпил три разных коктейля, и всё после пива за ужином, МакКой называл его Джимми, только тогда, когда был пьян или взволнован.  
  
Часто это было сочетанием того и другого, но поскольку сегодня Джим был рядом с ним, он знал, что это определённо говорит алкоголь.  
  
— Тебе стоило пойти с ней, — говорил он, а Джим массировал себе виски.

— Может быть тебе стоило.  
  
— Не-а, — МакКой икнул. — Не в моём вкусе.  
  
— Все женщины в твоём вкусе, — закатил глаза Джим.  
  
— Нет, — МакКой обвиняюще указал на него пальцем. — Это ты такой, Джимми-бой. У меня же, с другой стороны, очень разборчивая... разборчивая палитра.  
  
— Ага, — сказал Джим бармену, который подошёл проверить их. — Думаю, нам нужно закрыть счёт.  
  
— Проклятье, Джим, — МакКой бухнулся рядом с ним. — Нам сегодня заплатили. Ты должен праздновать!  
  
— Я здесь, разве нет? — Джим указал на сверкающий обсидиан барной стойки, ярко раскрашенные занавески и скудно одетых танцоров всех мастей. Аромат цветов доносился через открытый внутренний дворик вместе с тропическим бризом райзианской ночи. Он внутренне застонал, когда глаза МакКоя сузились.  
  
— Ты был другим, — сказал МакКой. — Прошло почти шесть месяцев, Джим. Ты должен отпустить это.  
  
— Боунс, — предупреждающе сказал Джим.  
  
— И я знаю, что ты и этот остроухий разбиватель сердец разделили что-то необычное, но за всё это время он ни разу не позвонил, даже не написал...  
  
— Боунс! — возмутился Джим, сожалея, что вообще признался МакКою в момент слабости и опьянения. — Достаточно.  
  
Всё тело МакКоя как-то сдулось.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь приглядывать за тобой, — сказал он. — Это несправедливо. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он.  
  
— Это не порядок, — продолжал сердито настаивать МакКой, и Джим оглянулся в поисках спасения. Он нашёл его в лице Скотти, направляющегося к ним с тремя кружками. У Джима было неприятное предчувствие того, что один из напитков предназначен ему. Он спрыгнул с барного стула и похлопал МакКоя по спине.  
  
— Похоже, Скотти понадобится помощь с этим, — сказал он. — А я пока наведаюсь в туалет.

Джим ушёл прежде, чем МакКой успел возразить и теперь уже пробирался через толпу. Он не хотел давать МакКою возможность поспорить.

Он посетил уборную, потому что всё равно уже был рядом, но после этого не вернулся к МакКою и Скотти. Он знал, что если Скотти покупает, то к ним вероятно уже присоединились Сулу и Чехов, и это по меньшей мере, а Джим, честно говоря, был просто не в настроении. Вместо этого он выскользнул наружу чтобы подышать свежим воздухом подальше от шума и людского смеха. Прислонившись к стене бара, он запрокинул голову чтобы посмотреть на ночное небо.

МакКой был прав. Он ненавидел признавать это, но МакКой был абсолютно прав. Джим изменился. Он не хотел уходить с райзианской девушкой, вне зависимости от того, как хорошо двигались её бёдра или как красиво блестели её глаза. Она не могла дать ему того, чего он хочет. Её нежность будет притворной, а его постель на следующее утро окажется холодной. Она не могла дать ему ощущения того, что ты тонешь в другом человеке, того, что он знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Никто не мог дать ему этого. Ни на Райзе, ни на Звёздной Базе 16, ни на Земле.

Только Спок...

Джим ударил кулаком по стене. Костяшки защипало. Он, наверное, вернулся в лабораторию, или читает лекции студентам в ВНА, или бог знает, что ещё может делать уважаемый сын посла. А где был Джим? На Райзе, чистильщик, случайно нарвавшийся на хороший улов, напившийся в заведении на ступеньку выше их обычных помоек.

Джим рухнул на землю. Она была грязной, воняла алкоголем, мочой и дождём. Его костяшки, вероятно, кровоточили. Он хотел пойти домой.

Лучшее, что он может дальше сделать, это подняться с земли и притащить свою жалкую задницу обратно в номер. Он отправил МакКою сообщение, в котором сказал, что устал, чтобы они не могли обвинить его в том, что он полный засранец, и поплёлся по оживлённым улицам в усталом угрюмом ступоре. Близился райзианский Новый Год, а это без сомнения означало, что число гуляющих было вдвое, может даже втрое больше чем обычно. Джим почти пожалел, что вместо этого они не причалили к какой-нибудь безымянной заводи, где он смог бы в спокойствии валяться на пляже, и, вероятно, наслаждаться лучшими пейзажами.

Нет, твёрдо сказал он себе. Его команда заслужила это. Они упорно работали ради этой добычи и заслужили каждый кредит и всю ту выпивку, которую теперь могли купить.

Он был так сосредоточен на своих мыслях, что чуть не прошёл мимо отеля, прежде чем сообразил, что уже на месте. Его внимание привлекли только завитки окружавшей дом кованной ограды. Он вернулся на несколько шагов, и толкнул рукой ворота. Они распахнулись со скрипом, и Джим закатил глаза. Он, честно говоря, не знал, что из себя представляет настоящая райзианская архитектура, но этот отель выглядел так, будто был смоделирован по неверно переведённому описанию южно-готического особняка. Вплоть до старых кружевных занавесок на окнах и призрака военного времени, обитающего на чердаке.

Он подозревал, что МакКой выбрал его именно поэтому, но не нашёл подходящего момента чтобы это обсудить.

Единственной капитуляцией Джима перед их неожиданно удачным заработком была трата денег на собственную комнату. Номер был на третьем этаже, и он тяжело побрёл по лестнице, ступени которой скрипели со звуком, слишком подходящим общей атмосфере отеля, чтобы быть полностью подлинным. Перед дверью в свою комнату Джим пошарил по карманам в поисках ключа, а потом прижал его к кодовой панели. Замок щёлкнул, дверь распахнулась, и Джим шагнул внутрь. Однако, он замер, едва переступив порог.

На его кровати кто-то сидел.

Свет уличного фонаря падал на укрытую капюшоном, отвернувшуюся в сторону фигуру. Гость сидел очень неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях, как будто он терпеливо чего-то ждал и был готов делать это столько, сколько потребуется.  
  
— Что за?.. — воскликнул Джим, придя в себя. — Кто вы, чёрт возьми? — гаркнул он. — Как вы сюда попали? — на этих словах он ударил по выключателю. Свет замигал, а фигура плавно поднялась с кровати и откинула капюшон.  
  
— Я взломал замок, — сказал Спок.  
  
Джим уронил ключ.  
  
— Спок? — неверяще произнёс он. Он потёр глаза до искр за веками. Ага, всё ещё вулканец в комнате. — Что... Я имею в виду, как... То есть... — его глаза сузились. — Подожди, ты взломал мой замок? Зачем?  
  
— Владелец отказался впустить меня, — сказал Спок и выглядел при этом невероятно расстроенным.  
  
— Так что ты просто взломал замок? — ошеломлённо повторил Джим. Во рту у него пересохло. Прислонившись к стене, он медленно сполз на пол и подпёр голову руками.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил он у своих коленей.  
  
Шаги. Рука на плече. Джим поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Спок опустился на колени рядом с ним. Его мантия походила на настоящий вулканский учебник, нервно подумал Джим. Поди разбери.  
  
— Джим, ты нехорошо выглядишь.  
  
Джим издал влажный смешок.  
  
— Я немного пьяный, — признался он. — А ты, наверное, моя галлюцинация.  
  
— Я не галлюцинация.  
  
Сглотнув, Джим кивнул. А затем собравшись с силами спросил.  
  
— Что привело тебя сюда?  
  
— Я предполагал, что это очевидно.  
  
_Да не особо_ , в отчаяние подумал Джим.  
  
— Как долго ты планируешь оставаться с нами?  
  
Спок помедлил. Джим сжал кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
  
— Я намерен оставаться так долго, как ты мне это позволишь, — наконец сказал Спок.

  
У Джима перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Ты… что?

— Я сказал, что намерен... — Спок был прерван Джимом, обвившим рукой его шею и дёрнувшим вниз чтобы поцеловать. Спок рухнул на Джима со всеми своими костлявыми локтями и коленями, но Джиму было наплевать, потому что Спок с энтузиазмом отвечал на поцелуй, и все части мозга Джима, его сердца, его сущности, дремавшей последние шесть месяцев, вернулись к жизни.

— Шесть месяцев, — прорычал Джим в открытый рот Спока, потянувшись к застёжкам на его одежде. — Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня ждать шесть... — у этой дурацкой мантии было много слоёв, — шесть месяцев.

Спок поймал руку Джима за запястье. Он отстранился чтобы заглянуть Джиму в глаза. Его щёки заливал густой румянец, губы припухли и блестели, а зрачки расширились. Тем не менее, его лицо тут же стало абсолютно серьёзным.

— Прости меня, Джим, — сказал он.

Поймав его взгляд, Джим выдохнул. Что-то внезапно поднялось внутри него, что-то опасное. Внезапно его перестал волновать поиск самого эффективного способа раздеть Спока. Всё что его заботило, это оказаться как можно ближе к нему. Он вытащил одну руку из одежд Спока, а другую из его хватки и крепко обнял.

— Я не думал, что ты вернёшься, — признался он, положив подбородок на плечо вулканца.

Рука Спока легла Джиму на затылок.

— Это никогда не было предметом обсуждения, — его голос был хрипловатым и низким, точно, как запомнил Джим. Джим закрыл глаза.

— Почему так долго?

— Я счёл необходимым посетить нескольких целителей разума на моей планете, — сказал он. — Я хотел вернуться к тебе… целым.

— Мне было бы всё равно, — Джим крепче сжал его.

— Интересно, — произнёс Спок. — Моя мать сказала то же самое.

— Как это эмоционально, — прошептал Джим. — Я никому не скажу.

Последовала пауза.

— Моя мать человек.

Джим замер. Отстранился.

— Подожди, что?

Взгляд Спока метнулся к нему, а затем в сторону.

— Я не говорил тебе прежде, — сказал он. — Я не... — что-то было в его голосе. _Стыд_. — Если мы продолжим, — сказал он, — честность превыше всего.

Он сглотнул, и Джим понял. Так Спок преподнёс самого себя, свою оставшуюся часть. В этом была его уязвимость. Так выражалось его доверие.

— Должно быть, она необыкновенная женщина, — сказал он, и по тому, как расслабились плечи Спока, понял, что выбрал правильный ответ.

— Она особенное существо.

— Готов поспорить, — Джим отпустил его, и Спок поднялся на ноги. Джим позволил поднять себя, и, когда он вставал, и опускался на кровать Спок шёл позади него, а их руки были сцеплены. Пружины скрипнули под их весом. Джим прислонился к Споку. Он почувствовал решимость. _Честность превыше всего._

— Так значит, ты хочешь окунуться в трущобы вместе с чистильщиками, а?

— Я бы не стал посещать трущобы, — нахмурился Спок.

— Это непрестижно. Не так много возможностей для исследований, — Джим наблюдал за его лицом в поисках любого намёка на колебания, хотя бы самого мимолётного. Спок уже знал о нём. О его увольнении, о его бесчестье. Он не жалел о содеянном, знал, что альтернативой была бы его карьера в обмен на его душу, но Джим всё ещё наблюдал.

Никаких колебаний не было.

— Я могу вести свои исследования вне зависимости от местоположения, — слова были высокомерными, но Спок сказал их без малейшей тени заносчивости, как будто просто констатировал факт. Джим подумал, что так оно и есть.

— Если это так.

— Это так.

— Хм, — Джим решил, что ему нравятся руки Спока. На пробу он провёл пальцами по его костяшкам. К его удивлению, Спок резко втянул воздух.

— Вот так, — сказал он. Он прижал кончики среднего и указательного пальцев к пальцам Джима и медленно провёл ими вверх и вниз. Джим почувствовал, как у основания черепа пробежала искра. У него перехватило дыхание. — На публике, — сказал Спок. — На Вулкане. Приемлемый жест выражения привязанности.

— Поцелуй?

Спок ответил, повернув голову и поймав рот Джима.

— Поцелуй, — согласился он, отстранившись.

— М-м-м, — Джим попробовал снова. — Это мило, — прошептал он. Что было действительно мило, так это то, как задрожал Спок, когда он сделал так, но Джим решил, что это довольно очевидно. — Так ты собираешься проводить исследования, пока мы будем грабить заброшенные корабли?

— Хотя я в любом случае собираюсь отправиться с тобой, я подозреваю, что у некоторых членов вашей команды могут возникнуть сомнения по поводу появления такого неопытного участника как я. Особенно учитывая... предшествовавшую историю.

Джим подумал, что голос Спока был чересчур довольным даже для того, кого ласкают за руку. Он выпрямился.

— Это не их дело.

— И тем не менее. Я не хочу быть причиной трений между тобой и командой. Поэтому у меня есть для вас предложение.

— Предложение?

Спок склонил голову, глаза его сверкнули.

— Работа.

— О? — Джим нахмурился. — Что за работа?

— Оставшиеся члены экипажа Болаека до сих пор числятся пропавшими без вести, — сказал он уже куда более серьёзным тоном. — Учитывая деликатный характер миссии корабля, Верховный Совет не желает передавать поиски Звёздному Флоту.

Джим моргнул, понимая к чему всё идёт.

— Вы, ребята, собираетесь нанять нас для поиска выживших?

Спок снова взял его за руку.  
  
— Совет предпочёл бы доверить это дело вулканской команде, но вулканская команда не сможет быть достаточно незаметной как того требует характер миссии. Человеческие же чистильщики вездесущи...  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Джим.  
  
— ... вы можете проникать туда, куда не могут попасть вулканцы, во всяком случае, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
  
— Как раз то, что я люблю.  
  
— Джим, — Спок произнёс его имя как тихую мольбу. — Совет видел записи о вашей команде. Вы были лучшими в Звёздном Флоте.  
  
— Да, были, — фыркнул Джим.

Спок покачал головой.  
  
— Их потеря может стать приобретением для моего народа, — он коснулся плеча Джима. — Ты рассмотришь это?  
  
Джим глубоко вздохнул. Он повернулся на кровати, лицом к Споку и взял его руки в свои.  
  
— Мы больше не Звёздный Флот, Спок. Мы не в форме, вышли из практики, — он поморщился. — Я вообще не знаю почему вам вообще пришло в голову нанять нас для чего-то подобного.

В ответ Спок наклонился к нему, их лбы соприкоснулись.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Джим, — тихо сказал он. — Я знаю на какие подвиги способны ты и твоя команда. Я видел это, помнишь? — он отпустил руку Джима и прижал собственную к его виску, затем к его груди, к его сердцу. — Верь мне, когда я говорю: ты наиболее логичный вариант.  
  
— Наиболее логичный вариант, а? — спросил Джим, его горло сжалось.  
  
Спок кивнул.  
  
— И ты пойдёшь со мной?  
  
— Моё присутствие не зависит от твоего согласия.  
  
— Мне придётся обсудить это с командой, — Джим закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я ожидал этого. Я не требую немедленного ответа.  
  
— Боунс, возможно, попытается тебя убить. Он был вроде как в ярости из-за того слияния.  
  
— Я буду сохранять бдительность.  
  
Джим фыркнул.  
  
— Иди сюда, — он рухнул на кровать, увлекая Спока за собой. Спок последовал с лёгкостью, которую Джим оценил. Когда они оба уже лежали, Джим провёл пальцами по волосам Спока. Они были мягкими и очень тонкими, идеально подходящими для ласки. — Во мне со многим придётся мириться, — сказал Джим. — Иногда я бываю настоящим придурком. Капризный. Особенно, когда у меня болит колено. Когда я нервничаю, я ем как никто другой.  
  
— Мои предыдущие партнёры говорили мне, что хотя моя преданность работе достойна восхищения, логично развивать дополнительные хобби, — сказал Спок. — Люди находят меня отстранённым. Я с удовольствием могу есть пломик в более чем пятидесяти процентах блюд моего меню, — он поколебался, прежде чем договорить. — Я могу храпеть.  
  
Джим повернулся чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
— Я думаю мы сможем справиться с этим, — он ухмыльнулся, когда Спок притянул его для второго поцелуя, рассмеялся в этот поцелуй.

  
— Я согласен, — сказал Спок, обвивая свободную руку вокруг плеча Джим, обнимая одновременно его тело и разум. И в кожу Джима он прошептал истину, которая связала их во времени и пространстве, внутри сознания и за его пределами. — Ты никогда не будешь один.


End file.
